


Tommy and Tubbo's Guide To Not Fucking Up Your Country

by Gravestone_Monarch



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also this is probably ooc at some point but shush I'm trying, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically a lot of shit goes down, Dream SMP Spoilers, Dream Smp, Explosions, Final war spoilers, Ghosts, I'll update these tags as the story progresses, Implied dadschlatt, Oh goodie what fun, Stabbing, Starts off very Wilbur centric but switches a few chapters in, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unsympathetic technoblade, just be prepared, right at the end for like a second, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 45,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravestone_Monarch/pseuds/Gravestone_Monarch
Summary: When Wilbur pressed that button, he was expecting to be taken out with the town.Apparently, he wasn't.
Comments: 34
Kudos: 80





	1. The Final War

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place from after the final war! Up until (spoilers) Wilbur meets up with Philza, the rest is canon until their conversation. This is my first time planning out something like this, so I hope you enjoy :}}  
> (Also I'm sorry if I'm off on some of their personalities, I don't watch all of them)

Wilbur almost felt zoned out through the whole thing.  
He knew what was to come either way. Win or lose, rain or shine, that button was to be pressed.   
So he didn't pay much attention as Schlatt spoke nonsense. He never cared much for the goat.  
But, when he heard Schlatt raise his voice, he started to listen.  
"Fundy? Fundy?! Are you with them now..?!"  
"Schlatt, are you- are you drunk?"  
Schlatt looked at Fundy as he dropped down to face him. With an empty bottle in hand, he stepped forward.  
"You... you fuckin' bitch! C'mere!"  
Next thing Wilbur knew, Schlatt was swinging his bottle at Fundy. Eret steps in front of Fundy as Dream steps between them.  
He hears the two yelling. He's still reeling from every thought going through his head, every possibility that would lead to the same end goal, that he only really snapped back into focus when he heard Schlatt speak again.  
"Yeah... yeah, I am something. I'm something you're not, Fundy."  
"What? What am I not?!"  
"...I'm a man."  
That's the last time Wilbur felt proper rage towards Schlatt. Schlatt saying that to his son, his son who had spent so much time escaping his female self, that he wasn't a man?  
No.  
"Schlatt-" Wilbur stepped forward, sword drawn. "Are- are you ready to have this end now? Are you ready to die?!"  
...  
He said it smelled like toast. Was that his last coherent thought?  
Schlatt collapses to the ground. After a moment, he disappears.  
Jschlatt died.  
Jschlatt has left the game.  
Nobody really knew what to do. The tyrant that had been controlling their land for weeks, months, died to his own addictions. Fundy steps back slightly, not meeting anyone's eyes. Nobody seemed truly upset, if at all.   
Wilbur was frustrated, if anything. With what Schlatt had said, Wilbur was ready to get a blade between his eyes. But now he was just... gone.

With Schlatt dead, it was time for a new president.   
Wilbur knew it was temporary, that it meant nothing. He bit his tongue.  
He sent Tommy up to the podium. He knew Tommy would be a capable president, one that would lead everyone else well, even if he joked from time to time. Despite what he'd said before, he knew Tommy could be president. Besides, he felt a small bit better leaving him to deal with his remains over anyone else.  
So when Tommy said he wouldn't do it, Wilbur was surprised.  
Tommy told him he needed his discs back, that he wouldn't claim presidency until he had them back.  
Well, that certainly threw a wrench in things.  
But Wilbur still didn't falter. He knew what he was gonna do.   
He called Tubbo up to the podium. He just had to believe Tubbo would be as good.  
Before he walked away for the last time, he looked over all these people he knew.  
Tommy, his brother, his partner in drug dealing and right hand man.  
Tubbo, who'd been there since the start.  
Fundy, his son. More a man than Wilbur would ever be, he thought to himself.  
Eret, a traitor that gave up everything to return to his friends.   
Everyone stood in that crowd knew him. He knew them.  
...and he was gonna feel no mercy destroying this chunk of land they dared call L'Manberg.  
As he stepped away, he uttered his last words to this town, a town he used to rule.  
"Tubbo, you're- you're a good kid and an even better spy."  
He steps back into the crowd to hear his speech. He listens. He doesn't really.  
His mind is focused on the button. He should go now, go while everyone's distracted. He could feel Dream staring at him. They were thinking the same thing.  
He claps as Tubbo finishes.  
He starts walking.   
"I-I'll be back. I'll be back."  
He wasn't talking to anyone in particular. Nobody was trying to keep him there. All eyes were on Tubbo.  
For now.

My L'Manberg.  
He thought as he stood in front of the button. His hands shook. This was it, now or never.  
He could leave this button untouched. Was the TNT even still connected?  
He chuckled as he shook his head. I guess he'd find out.  
As he reached for it, he stopped in his tracks.  
A voice.  
Philza.  
"...you can't stop this now, Phil! Philza, Dadza, Phil! You're too late. As long as I'm standing here I'll press this button and that place blows to fuckin' pieces. Of course..." he looks at his sword, before drawing it and chucking it at Philza, who catches it.  
"There'd be nobody to press the button if I'm not here."  
"Wilbur. Wilbur, are you saying-"  
"Kill me, Philza."  
His hand tensed around Wilbur's sword.   
"I've done enough to this town, look where I landed us! If you kill me, I'm gone and any problems I can cause go away! C'mon Phil, I know you want to." He stepped closer. Phil shook his head, hat swiveling on his head.  
"Wilbur, I'm not doing that. There are people here that actually care about you, believe it or not."  
"Bullshit. These guys don't give a shit about where I end up! If I'm gone, all the better for them. C'mon, do it. Do it!"  
Again, Philza shakes his head. Wilbur sighs, before chuckling to himself.   
"There was once a man, a traitor of L'manberg, who said something. I feel like it applies here."  
He takes a step towards the button. Two. Three.  
He reaches forward.  
"It was never meant to be."  
Click.

He heard the redstone sizzle as it made its way to the first fuse.  
Philza didn't look shocked. He probably didn't think it would work.  
Wilbur knew better.  
Smiling, he outstretches his arms so they're spread on either side of him. The wall behind him blows, the first of many pieces of TNT doing its work. He could hear yelling in the distance.  
"Tell them the good news for me, 'kay Dadza? I won't be around to."  
And with that, Wilbur stepped backwards, off the rock platform he'd formed. Down, down, down he fell. As he went, bombs exploded around him. There was no way he'd survive this.  
Good.  
He heard something splash, and with that, he was out like a light.


	2. Final Visit to Old Friends

He woke up.  
He woke up?!  
No, this wasn't right.  
He should be dead.  
Why did he survive that?  
Wilbur Soot fell from a cliff into a crater of explosions, and he lived?!  
He sat there, contemplating what could have happened. As he tried to move, he winced. He was in pain. So much pain.  
Philza.  
If Philza had just killed him, he'd be alright. He'd be dead, feeling no pain at all. But here he lay, in a pile of rubble, staring at the clouded sky.   
He tried to move. It hurt like hell, but he could. He sat up, looking around. Nobody to be seen. He wasn't surprised. It was nighttime, and...  
Was he even in L'manberg?  
He was in rubble, sure, but... he was on the outskirts. Someone had moved him.  
He didn't blame them. If his body wasn't found, he'd be presumed dead. Great!  
That's good. He was officially... gone. He wasn't Wilbur Soot of L'manberg anymore, he was just... Wilbur. He wasn't gonna hurt them anymore.   
He hurt them.  
He still couldn't help feeling guilty for what had happened. If he hadn't called that stupid election, if he'd just taken his power at face value, they'd all be alright. He'd caused so much bloodshed, so much chaos...   
He sighed. He was starting to wish he had died again. He hated thoughts like these.   
He stood up, pulling off his gloves. It was then he noticed something.  
His right hand was horribly burned.  
He could still move it, but it was almost pitch black. He reached up and grazed his own face, realising he'd been burned on his entire right side. That's why it hurt so much. He couldn't even open that eye.  
Wait, he couldn't...  
Shit, he couldn't open his right eye!  
"The fuck..?" He muttered. He realised quickly it wouldn't be opening any time soon. He was half blind. Great.  
Who could he even blame for this? He's the one who blew up L'manburg. But Philza should have killed him! He would've rathered die at his father's hands than suffer burns and scrapes on his own. He didn't even have a healing potion or anything.  
All his old stuff was in the remains of Pogtopia. He was sure he'd blown that up too.   
What time was it?  
He'd given up on keeping a coherent thought process, he was hopping from topic to topic. He could only assume it was late, but he didn't have an exact time.  
...nobody would be awake now, right?  
If he goes back for one last look, no one would see him. He could say his goodbyes and leave.  
Nobody had to know.  
Sighing and putting his glove back on, he started climbing over the rubble to L'manburg, ignoring the pain every time he moved.

The drug van.  
He smiled as he saw it. He remembered building this on his own, bringing Tommy and Tubbo to see it, Fundy coming too. Now it was the death site of a tyrannical ruler.   
Was. It was gone now, no more than chunks of dirt.  
The podium, where so many presidents had been chosen.  
So many places he might miss.  
A small part of him, the reasonable part said he should just stay, not leave behind his history. But he knew he had to go. If he saw the others again, he'd get too mad. At the others, Philza... himself.  
He winced as he took another step. He had to find a healing potion, and soon. He knew he was probably at full health, but he still had these burns.   
As he walked through, he heard voices. Two voices.  
Tommy and Niki.  
"Shit-!" He backed up, trying to tell where they were. He couldn't get caught here. He had to be tonight dead, for the good of L'manburg.   
He saw a soft light from behind the podium, getting stronger. They must have a torch.  
He looked around.  
In the drug van.  
He made his way to the rubble that was the van quickly, or as fast as he could without suffering. He stood behind the tallest part, trying to listen.  
"...then what do we do now?"  
Niki.  
"I-I don't know, okay? I thought Wilbur would help us rebuild this place after Schlatt fucking died, but now... the place is blown to bits and he's fucking dead-!"   
Tommy..?  
"I know... I know. But, we'll get through it! I know we will."  
"I'm not so sure."  
He tried to breathe as quietly as possible, despite his chest basically heaving. The two came around the corner of the podium's remains, both looking as tattered as him. A small part of him hoped he hadn't hurt them too badly. Another part didn't care.  
"I guess... we just have to believe in Tubbo. I'm sure Wilbur made a good decision electing him." He could almost hear that smile of hers, that small but hopeful smile.  
"Sure, whatever."  
He sighed. Just wait for them to leave. If he saw them again, he'd have second thoughts about all this, he knew he would.   
The light from their torch was getting closer. They'd be gone soon.  
He'd be gone soon.   
They walked by him, not seeing him in the dark. 'Good.' he thought.  
As the light of the torch faded, he pushed himself off the wall and went to start walking.   
As he left, he took one look back at Tommy and Niki.  
...shit, he was reconsidering it.  
Maybe he could stay. Maybe he could just hide out somewhere. Somewhere like Pogtopia; underground, hidden. Maybe he didn't have to leave. Maybe-  
*crack*  
He wasn't looking where he was going. He stepped on a branch.  
He froze. Shit, shit, shit!  
Tommy stopped. Wilbur didn't stay around long enough after that to see what happened, he ducked back around a corner.  
He heard what was happening though.  
"Uhh... hey Niki, you head back to... where are you staying?"  
"Oh, uhm... my bakery, or what's left anyway."  
"Ok. Yeah, head back for tonight. I need to check something."  
"Huh? Are you sure? I can stay if you-"  
"No. Besides, I'm gonna call it soon anyway. I'll come grab you in the morning if you want."  
"Uhm... alright. Are- are you alright, Tommy?"  
"Yeah... I'm fine, I guess. See you later."  
"Alright. Bye."  
He heard footsteps get further away, probably Niki's. Fuck, he was in a lot of fucking pain. Fuck!  
He was swearing a lot. He felt like Tommy. Heh, Tommy. Remember when-  
"The fuck?"  
...that wasn't him.  
Wilbur's head snapped up. Tommy looked up at him, expression a mixture of surprise and anger.   
"Heh. Heh heh... hey, Tommy."


	3. Not My L'manburg Anymore

Wilbur thought he'd be frustrated, or crazy when talking to someone again, but he felt... ok. Seeing Tommy again was almost calming.  
He wished Tommy could say the same.  
Suddenly, he was wincing as he's shoved up against the wall, Tommy yelling in his face.  
"Wilbur you son of a bitch! I swear to fucking God, what the fuck were you thinking?! Blowing this shit up and ruining our lives, then pretending you DIED?! You bitch! I-"  
And then, he stopped yelling. He just... looked at Wilbur. He took that opportunity to speak.  
"I didn't mean to pretend to die. You can blame Dadza for that one."  
Phil...  
Tommy just looked at him, like he was examining him.  
"...what the fuck happened to your face?" He asked after a while.  
"Thanks. And if you didn't guess already, explosions happened. I'm sure you got that, though. You're a smart kid."  
"Don't call me kid."  
"Sorry, sorry." He chuckled to himself. "Would you rather child? Schlatt stan? Haha, remember when I had your chat calling you that? ...good times."  
Tommy didn't reply, but he stepped away, letting Wilbur relax.   
"What do you want here, Wilbur? Everyone thinks you're dead-"  
"And as far as they're concerned, Tommy? I am! I'm- this is my goodbye. I came back one last time before I leave for good. You, uh... you weren't meant to see me."  
Tommy raised his eyebrows, but his faint scowl remained.  
"Let's be honest here, you probably want to kill me right now. But it isn't worth your time. I'm gonna leave in less than an hour and you'll never have to see me again." Wilbur told him. His bones felt like they were creaking. He wanted to rest. Not yet, though.  
"I... where you gonna go, then?"  
"Anywhere, I guess. I woke up less than an hour ago, I haven't thought this through."  
"That's not like you."  
"Hm?"  
"Usually you have a big, convoluted plan that takes ages to explain." Tommy said.   
"I... I mean, yeah-!"  
Wilbur found himself laughing. Tommy, as annoying or pissy as he could be, really was like a brother to him. They knew each other well, Wilbur liked to think. The child was funny, he'd admit it.  
Tommy raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"  
"Nothing. You know, Tomathy-"  
"Never call me Tomathy-"  
"Thomas, you gotta understand. We might never see each other again, if all goes to heavily improvised plan. I want the last memory I've got of you to be good."  
Tommy didn't respond. He looked at the rubble around them.  
"I... You're really leaving, huh?"  
"I thought that's what you wanted. It's better for everyone if I leave." Wilbur said, looking where Tommy was looking.  
He did this. He had to leave.  
"I mean..."  
Tommy spoke. Wilbur turned to him as he continued.  
"Yeah, I fucking hate you for what you did. But, I mean... you're still big man Wilbur. You're still the president that led us for ages. Even if you... had a low point, and I mean a low ass point..."  
Wilbur looked at Tommy, before reaching out. He could see Tommy tense for a second. He ruffled his hair with his left hand. Tommy let out something that wasn't really a squeak, but something similar.   
Wilbur chuckled a bit, pulling away.  
"Tommy, are you gonna be ok? I don't mean without me, I mean with the others. Techno and all. They seemed... eerily unsurprised. Think they're planning something?"  
"I mean... probably? Either way, Tubbo seems ready enough to lead everyone, and I'll help as much as I can."  
"Good. You'll do well, I'd say."  
"...thanks."  
"You're welcome."  
Another silence. The torch in Tommy's hand flickered in the dark, illuminating them both a bit.   
After a moment, Tommy speaks again.  
"This feels too casual."  
"It is."  
"Well... you're still an asshole for this. All of this."  
"Yep."  
"And you're just- ok with that?"  
"Do you think I could blow up my town and think myself a martyr? Here, I... listen Tommy. You don't have to forgive me for any of this, because I sure as hell don't forgive myself. But I'm not coming back, so I want you to remember me some how. Ok?"  
"Yeah... alright. Where are you going with this?"  
"Here."  
Wilbur pulled off his beanie. He took a look at it. It was slightly charred but it was wearable. He handed it to Tommy.  
"You don't have to wear it. But just take it. From one big man to another."  
Tommy took it, holding it for a sec.  
"...and what's this, the Wilbeanie?"  
Wilbur laughed. Tommy smirked, shoving it on his own head. Wilbur smiled. It suited the child.  
"So... I have some other stops to make."  
"How long are you gonna be here, then?"  
"Not too long. I'm sore enough, I wanna rest. You don't happen to have a healing potion on you, do you?"  
"Uh... no."  
"Yeah that's about right. Well, I'll see you someday, Tommy."  
He turned and started walking, hands in his pockets.   
"Wait wha- hey! Is that just it?! You're gonna leave me with that shit?!"  
"Well, what else do you want?"  
"I... I dunno, fucking goodbye or something?"  
Wilbur smiled to himself.   
"Well then... goodbye, kid."  
Just this once, Tommy let himself be called kid as Wilbur walked away. He could see now that Wilbur was limping a bit. His hair looked messy. You wouldn't have been able to tell with his beanie on.  
Tommy pulled the beanie on tighter. As Wilbur walked away, he turned and started walking too.  
He was going to sleep.

Where did she say she was going?  
The remains of her bakery.  
He made his way over, slowly but surely, being careful to not make any more noise. It didn't take long for him to find it.  
He knew this place like the back of his hand.  
He reached it soon enough. It wasn't much before, but now it was just an ender chest and a bed.   
A bed that Niki now slept on.  
Mini-cloak cast aside, she was already asleep, forehead creased as she lay there.  
Wilbur didn't get too close. He already disturbed Tommy. Niki didn't need to know he was here too.  
The covers to her bed were charred.  
His doing.  
After a moment, he sighed.  
One thing, and then he'd leave his friend alone for good.

Five minutes later, he was stood on the outskirts of L'manburg. He wasn't calling it Manberg, or Pogtopia anymore. It was L'manburg again.  
His old home.  
Where was his new home gonna be? Somewhere else in the world, I guess.  
He decided not to dwell on it. This was already an unnecessary detour that he shouldn't have taken. If he thinks about it too much he'll back out.  
Back out of what? Leaving? God, he didn't even know.  
If he had any last regrets? Well, he wouldn't say he regrets blowing everything up. They deserved it. Even though they were close to him, they were all backstabbers in some way.  
But...  
He wanted to see his son one last time.  
His son.  
Not his daughter or anything else, his son.  
Would Fundy even miss him?  
Probably not.  
Well, it's justified if he doesn't.  
With one last look, he said what would be his final words there.  
"Goodbye, my L'manburg."

L'manburg was destroyed now. So many lives were torn apart by this stupid war.  
Now that he was leaving, he was leaving it all behind.  
With just his sweater, jeans and gloves, and tattered shoes you'd barely even call shoes, he started walking somewhere.  
Somewhere he'd be forgotten.  
The thought nearly comforted him.  
And he smiled.  
He smiled a broken smile.

This place wasn't his anymore.


	4. Remains of a Live Man

Tommy didn't sleep much that night  
He wasn't sure what to think. Wilbur was alive! But he'd never see him again.  
He was alive, though. Holy crap.  
Obviously he was still mad at Wilbur, that was a given. But like he said, he was still big man Wilbur and they were practically brothers. There was the tiniest part of him that forgave him.  
None of that mattered now though. Wilbur left.  
He pulled off the beanie and held it in his hands, looking at it. A bit was slightly burned but overall, it still looked like how it did.   
He put it back on and sat back on his bed, the one he'd quickly made and placed in the rubble.   
He had to wonder where Wilbur would go. If L'manburg expanded, he'd have to keep moving. Would he ever come back? What would the others think if they knew he was still alive?  
...do they even know he's dead?  
Schlatt had a funeral, albeit a shitty one that took five minutes to set up in the rubble. Nobody really cared about him, it seems. But Wilbur didn't get a funeral. Maybe they thought he'd just left. Didn't Wilbur mention Phil? Maybe he'd have something to say. Well, he'd have to ask in the morning.  
For now, it was late. Or, early. It's about 6am now.  
"...I need to fuckin' sleep." He muttered to himself. Just as he laid back down, he heard something. Footsteps.  
Was someone already up?  
He sighed and sat back up, looking around. Up on the top of the rubble, he saw a shadow of someone. He noticed a long jacket blowing softly behind them.  
"Wilbur..?"  
He stood up and started making his way back up. If Wilbur was still here, he had to see what was happening.  
"Hey, hey Wilbur-?"  
Then he got closer. He saw long hair blowing along with the jacket.  
It was Wilbur's jacket, alright. It wasn't Wilbur wearing it though.  
"I- Niki?"  
Niki turned to him, seeming panicked for a moment. But she calmed down once she saw Tommy.  
"Ah, Tommy, hello." She said. He nodded.  
"Hey. So, uh... the jacket?" He asked. She didn't reply for a moment, looking away for a second. After waiting for a moment, Tommy spoke again.  
"Did Wilbur give it to ya?"  
Niki looked back at him.  
"I... think so. I was asleep until a while ago, but when I woke up I had this coat just... draped over me. Is... is that beanie Wilbur's?" She asked. Tommy nods.  
"Yeah. I talked to him last night."  
"Really?!"  
"Yeah, he's still fucking alive!" He yelled, before looking around. "Here, let's go down to where the docks were. I don't think everyone should hear this."  
Niki nodded. The pair start walking again in almost silence. It was kinda depressing seeing all the random people scattered through the rubble, trying to sleep. Techno and Dream were nowhere to be seen, but everyone else was around. Eret and Fundy sat side by side, asleep. Tubbo was on the rubble of the podium. Quackity, Karl and Sapnap were laying where the party island's remains were.  
Eventually, they reached the docks and sat down, the ground a mixture of debris and sand.  
"So..." Tommy said.   
"Wilbur is alive?" Niki asked.  
"Yeah. When I asked you to leave last night, I'd thought I'd heard something. So I walked over and he was stood behind the fucking wall over there, talking to himself." He went to rake his hands through his hair, but stopped when he remembered the beanie. The Wilbeanie.  
"You shoulda seen his face, Niki."  
"Was he surprised to see you?"  
"No, I don't mean his fucking expression-! Sorry, sorry. But I mean his actual face. The right half was burned. His right hand too. Got caught in a blast I guess."  
Niki gasped softly. "Is he alright?"  
"I don't know... maybe. He said he was just coming back for a minute to see L'manburg... one last time."  
"One last time?"  
"He's leaving. Said he thought it was better if everyone thought he was dead." He sighed again.   
"...is he ever coming back?"  
"I don't think so."  
"I... I don't believe it. He is alive, still?"  
"Mm."  
"And... I would have preferred him waking me up to say goodbye than just leaving."  
Tommy nodded. He supposed that was the only good thing about it. He actually got to say goodbye. He got to hear him say goodbye.  
"Well... hey, you got his jacket. You've got something to remember him, I guess."  
Niki nodded, flipping up the hood. It was huge, falling over her eyes. They laughed a bit as she pulled it back a bit.   
"I hope... I hope I get to see him again some day. I'll miss him." She said. Tommy nods.  
"Yeah, me too."  
They sat in silence again for a bit. The waves crashed along the shore, grabbing random bits of rock and pulling them back out. They got splashed once or twice.  
"...He mentioned Philza."  
"Huh?"  
"When he was talking to me. Said Philza's name a few times. I'm gonna ask him later on, see what he can tell me."  
"I will come, then. I'd like to know too." Niki said. "Besides... we are the only people who know about this, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then I feel we should be in this together."  
Tommy nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I'll- we'll, find him today and ask about it. Sounds good?"  
"Yes, that's ok with me."  
They sat in silence again. It wasn't uncomfortable, though. They weren't totally close before the explosion, but they had a lot more in common now. 

Eret stirred, blinking behind his cracked sunglasses. He refused to take them off.  
"Mm... hey, Fundy. It's time to wake up." He said, lightly nudging the fox. He mumbled something, rubbing his eyes.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm up..."  
"Morning."  
"Mornin'."  
The two looked around at the town around them. It was still in shambles. Tommy and Niki returned from wherever they were, clearly already up. Was Niki wearing something new? Who knows.

They looked around. They could see everyone from where they were, except for Dream and Techno.  
"So, what are we supposed to do today?" Eret asked.  
"Eh. We'll figure it out."  
"Fair enough."  
And they would. They'd figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter there is a time skip!! You'll find out how long a skip in the next part but all I'll say is it isn't longer than 6 months :}}


	5. New Reign brings New Rain

It's been a month. One whole month since one button was pressed to destroy lives.   
The town has been slowly rebuilding itself. People are getting along, no matter which side they were on before. Although not many people mention it, some people have been a bit wary of Tommy and Niki.   
"Where did they get those?"  
"That beanie looks like Wilbur's..."  
"That coat too. They didn't have them during the explosion, right?"  
But nobody brought these rumors up.  
Philza hadn't been around much. If he had, he was certainly avoiding Tommy. Niki hadn't seen him either. Some people thought he'd left the server entirely. Others thought he was grief stricken.   
Techno had disappeared. Contrary to how he was before the explosion, he didn't spend a single minute on the server anymore. Dream just came to check in on everyone every so often.  
Houses were up now. Tubbo had some help from Tommy and Eret building his house, but other than that most people made their own. Quackity and Fundy's houses clashed a bit, but they made it work.

And that brings us to today. A morning like the rest now. Tommy woke up in his makeshift house. He planned on expanding at some point, but for now he was happy with his smaller house.   
He heard his door open and close as he sat up.  
"Morning Tommy!" He heard. He chuckled and walked over to Tubbo, shoving the beanie on his own head. Niki had stitched it up for him a bit.  
"Mornin' mister president!" Tommy replied, ruffling his hair a bit. Tubbo laughed.  
"He-he-hey! I told you not to call me that. We're still friends, man!"  
"Sure, sure. So, what's on the schedule for today?" Tommy asked.   
"Not sure yet, really. I just figured I'd wake everyone up and maybe hold a meeting at the podium to talk about it?"   
"Sounds good, Tubbo."  
That's something Tommy appreciated about Tubbo's presidency; he actually asked the people what they wanted.   
They left his house, finding Eret and Quackity talking outside.  
"Morning, you two!" Tubbo called.  
"Good morning, Tubbo!" Quackity replied.  
"Morning." Eret said.  
"We're gonna be organising a meeting at the podium soon! Uhm... what time is it right now?" Tubbo asked. Eret checked his watch.  
"It's... 10:45."  
"Really?!" Tommy asked. "Fuck, I slept in!"  
"In all fairness, did you have to wake up for anything?" Quackity asked.  
"I mean- no, but I'm trying to keep a sleep schedule here, Big Q!" He replied. The others chucked slightly.  
"You've been really punctual since the whole thing, Tommy." Eret said. Tommy shrugged.  
"Probably, but what else are you gonna do? Come on, we should get that meeting organised."  
Eret nodded. "Alright! Want me to grab everyone?"  
"Sure, Eret! Thank you." Tubbo replied. Eret waved and walked away. Quackity looked back at them.  
"What should I do then?" He asked.   
"Hm... could you set up the microphone please?"  
"Sure!"  
"Pog!" Tommy chimed in.  
"Pog!!"  
"Poggers!"  
And with that, Quackity walked away. Tubbo smiled. "I feel like this is going well." He said.  
"You're doing well so far, mr president."  
"Stop!!"  
They laughed. After a moment, Tubbo stopped.  
"Hey, Tommy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I've been thinking... I wanna elect a vice president. And... I just wanna ask, are you sure you don't want any part in it? I don't mind either way, but I just wanted to make sure." He explained. Tommy nodded, beanie bouncing back and forth.  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I still gotta get those disks back!" He said. Tubbo nodded.  
"That's fair. You seem very determined!"  
"No shit I am! I'm gonna get them back, mark my words."  
"I'll help in any way I can!"  
"Thanks, Big T."  
"No problem, Big... T?"  
"Stop stealing my thing."

As Eret speed-walked through the town, knocking on doors and waking people up, he ran into someone.  
"Ah, good morning Eret!"  
"Morning, Niki! How'd you sleep?" She asked. He slowed down to a stop.  
"Good, good. What about you?"  
"Alright, thank you!" She said.   
"Oh, Tubbo's holding a meeting at the podium in... 10 minutes. You coming?"  
"Oh, ok! Have you been out telling everyone this?" She asked. He nodded.  
"Ahaha, yeah..."  
"You seem to be out a lot with errands for Tubbo. Are you alright with that?" She asked, before stuttering. "A-ah, I'm not saying Tubbo is making you work! It's just... something I've noticed."  
"Hahahaha-! Nah, don't worry. Half the time I ask for the work."  
"Is that right?"  
"Yeah. I suppose... nah, it's not important right now."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, don't worry 'bout it. See you at the podium?"  
"Sure..! Oh, also, if you happen to see Tommy, could you tell him I want to talk to him?"  
"No problem. Bye, Niki!"  
"Bye, Eret!"  
He waved as he walked away, off to the next person. He couldn't help but sigh as he went. He didn't need to get into his sob story right now. For now, where was Karl..?

Tubbo stood up at the podium, just far enough away so that the mic didn't hear him. Tommy stood nearby.  
"You sure about this, Tubbo?" He asked. They'd had a discussion about making someone the vice before he went up, and Tubbo had made his decision.  
"I mean, yeah! He's had experience before, and he's friendly! He'll be fun to have around."  
"Cool, cool. Well, go ahead mr pre-"  
"Don't!"  
Tommy laughed and patted Tubbo's back as he went up to the mic. He tapped it a few times.  
"Hello? Hello? Is it on-" A loud screech came from the mic. "Woahohoho-! Ok, it's on!"  
He got a few laughs from the people. Ask anyone there, they'd say they like Tubbo's upbeat personality.  
"Ok, hi! Hope you all slept well!"  
A few people cheered or clapped.  
"So, I wanted to call this to talk about what to do today, maybe through the week? But either way, I want to talk about something."  
After clearing his throat, he looked back at Tommy, who gave him a thumbs up.   
"Ok... I've been thinking, and I've finally decided to choose a vice president!"  
"Oooh!"  
"Nice!"  
"P o g -"  
"Ok, ok, settle down! So, I've been thinking about this for a while, and I'm confident in my decision. Obviously, they can turn down the role, but... I'd like to call-"  
"Phil?!"


	6. Can A Dead Man Turn In His Grave?

"Huh?!" Tubbo stopped when he heard someone call out from the crowd. The crowd was parting, and through it walked Philza.   
He looked up at the stage.  
"Can I come up there?" He asked.  
"I- alright." Tubbo said. Philza made his way up, people muttering in the crowd.  
"Philza..?"  
"He hasn't been here since Wilbur disappeared..."  
"What happened?"  
Phil stepped up to the mic, nodding his thanks to Tubbo.  
"Hello. I'm sorry I haven't been around for a while. I've been... thinking things over. I should've come forward about this ages ago, but I need to clarify this. It's about... him."  
Wilbur.  
Tommy held his breath. Philza was finally here, and already talking about Wilbur? Maybe he'd tell everyone he was alive. Maybe Tommy didn't have to horribly explain the beanie anymore.  
"Wilbur Soot... my son... is dead."  
"What?!"  
"I thought he'd just left..."  
"Wilbur is dead?!"  
"I- please calm yourself. After the explosion, I went looking through the rubble, and I found his body. I brought him to the outskirts of L'manburg and buried him. I... I was distraught, I suppose is the best word. I'm sorry for waiting so long to tell you but I couldn't bear to say it until now."  
The crowd murmured for a moment before falling silent. Tommy tried to look for people in the crowd. Eret wasn't doing anything, but he covered his mouth. Fundy looked down, before stepping back, away from the podium area. Niki locked eyes with Tommy.  
They knew.  
Philza sighed.  
"Again, I'm sorry. I'll try to be more helpful around L'manburg, because I consider myself a citizen like you all. I'm sorry to inform you of my son's passing like this. No matter what he did... he meant a lot to me. Even if I wasn't around to see him much."  
And with that, Philza stepped back, motioning for Tubbo to step back up to the mic. Tommy looked at Tubbo. He was tearing up. Before Tubbo stepped back up, Tommy stepped there before him.  
"Everyone, go home for today. It's been a tough day, despite us only being up for an hour. We can talk about this some other time, but for now just take a day off."  
"But, we really should-" Sapnap started in the crowd.  
"I said go the fuck home!!"  
Silence followed that. Tommy said a properly angry word to anyone in ages. Fundy started walking away from the crowd faster now. The crowd slowly dispersed.   
Before Philza left, Tommy grabbed his arm.  
"I wanna talk to you, Philza. Been meaning to for a full fucking month." He said. Philza nodded, stopping. Tubbo looked away, before looking back at them.   
"Go home, Tubbo. Take a day off. We can tell him tomorrow." Tommy said.  
"I... alright. I'll check on you later, Tommy."  
"Yeah. Bye."  
"Goodbye..."  
Tubbo left quietly, making his way back home. Niki, however, made her way up to them. Tommy was secretly relieved. He didn't wanna do this alone.  
"Phil, what the hell was that?" Tommy asked.  
"What do you mean..?"  
"Look at my fucking head and Niki's coat and answer that yourself! We know he's alive, or at least he was last month. What's the point in lying to everyone when we were all getting along?!"   
Philza sighed. "Listen. He knocked himself out. I used the opportunity to bring him to the outskirts and hope he'd leave. He did, as we've seen. I guess he came back to give you those... tell me, was he well?" He asked. Tommy didn't answer, just folding his arms. Niki sighed.  
"I didn't see him myself, but he was horribly burned, as you might know."  
"Yeah. Was he in pain?"  
Tommy sighed. "Yeah, think so. His face was fucked up, man. He gave me the beanie, gave Niki the coat while she was asleep and left." He said. Philza nodded.  
"...you have to understand, I didn't want to cast him out. If I could see him again and apologise, if I could help him, I would."  
Tommy shrugged. "Sure."  
After a moment of silence, Philza spoke again. "I would prefer if we kept everyone thinking Wilbur's dead. It might be better if he doesn't return, as much as it pains me to admit."  
"...mm. Ugh, fuck! Fuck!! The worst part is I agree with you." Tommy said. Niki patted his shoulder.  
"I... we will try our best, Phil. I am sorry for... your loss, I suppose."  
Phil nodded. "Our loss. Thank you. Go home, you two. We should all rest."  
"...K. Bye, Dadza."  
Philza didn't reply. Tommy sighed. "You alright to head home alone, Niki?"  
"Ah... yes, I'll be ok. Are you, Tommy?"  
"Sure. See you later, Niki."  
"Bye, Tommy."  
Tommy started walking away. He walked home. Alone.  
He hadn't felt this frustrated since that night a month ago. He thought he'd buried these feelings, so why did this have to come back now?!  
Ugh.  
He'd admit though, Philza was genuinely upset. Losing your son is hard, be it to death or just having to force him to leave.   
He wondered if Fundy was really upset. He'd lost his father, officially this time.  
Eret seemed upset too. Obviously, most of L'manburg was, but the original core members seemed very distraught.   
Tommy was too when he first caught on, but he didn't have the heart to be upset right now. This whole thing had forced him to be more mature, and he fucking hated it.  
When he got home, he collapsed onto his bed with a groan. Too much had happened in the last hour.  
Just as he was about to sleep, someone passed by his window. Someone he didn't recognise.  
Someone with a cape.  
"Huh..?"  
He wanted to get up, to leave and see who it was.  
But he just didn't have the energy.   
He lay back down. He closed his eyes.  
Let him relax. Please.  
Just for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written Philza before and I've never seen him outside the smp and some highlights please bear with me-


	7. An Old Friend That Isn't So Friendly

It's around 10pm when Tommy is woken up. He'd finally managed to fall asleep, but now he was up again.   
A bang outside is what woke him up, he realises. What could that have been?  
Tubbo outlawed fireworks being let off without permission. He thought of himself as a pretty lax president, but after being shot and exploded with a firework, they were a bit of a sensitive thing for him. Tommy didn't think it was really the day for letting off fireworks. So who..?  
He could see them flashing from his window. Blue, red and white.  
Wait.  
"Shit-!"  
He stood up and ran outside, looking around in a panic. Sure enough, he saw someone jumping down the crater towards the podium, crossbow and fireworks in hand. They had netherite armour. They came prepared.  
Tommy pulled out his sword and ran down after them.  
"Hey! Get the fuck back here!" He yelled, apparently loud enough to get Quackity and Fundy out of their houses. He didn't stay long enough to see what they did after he yelled, he just kept running at the person.  
They reached the podium and Tommy finally lunged forward and hit them to the ground. He held them down as best he could.  
Tommy thought he knew who it was, even though he couldn't see their face. He asked anyway.  
"Who the hell are-"   
They turned to face him.  
Sapnap.  
"Sap-?"  
"Get off, man!"  
Sapnap pushed him off with a dig to his chest, standing back up. Tommy fell backwards, slightly winded. He tried to get up too, but keeled over again. Fuck, fuck!  
"Hey- hey-!"  
Luckily for Tommy, he woke some people up.  
Quackity ran over, bow drawn. Fundy arrived shortly after too. He saw Tubbo running over from his house too.  
However, Sapnap wasn't alone either.  
Out of God knows where, Sam appeared, along with Hbomb, Purpled and Karl.   
"What the- what's happening?!" Tubbo asked. "I heard f-fireworks..."  
Sapnap turned to him. "I doubt you'd wanna know."  
Karl, however, perked up. "We were sent by Techno! We were told to blow shit up."  
"Karl!"  
"What?!"  
"You weren't supposed to- nevermind." Sapnap sighed. "He's on his way now though, if you want to confront him about it." He said. Tubbo helped Tommy up as Fundy moved closer.  
"Techno sent you? Why?" He asked.  
"You'll see, I guess. Now, move or we'll make you." He said. Quackity shook his head.  
"Hell no! We're rebuilding this place, like hell we're letting you blow it up again!"  
"Yeah!" Fundy chimed in. Sapnap sighed and shrugged.  
"Listen man, we don't make the rules." He said, raising his bow and pointing at Tubbo. He jumped, moving backwards with Tommy still leaning on him for support. Fundy moved in front of him.  
"Back off, man."  
"Sorry, furry boy. Can't do that."  
"Don't call me furry boy."  
"Oh, sorry, could only Wilbur do that? My bad."  
"I- you know I hate being called that by anyone! Just shut up, seriously."  
"I-"  
_*Phwish*_  
Sapnap recoiled as an arrow landed in his shoulder. They all turned to see Eret and Niki running forward, Eret having his bow in his hand.   
"Are you all ok?" He asked as he ran over.   
"As good as we can be. Fucking- *cough* fucking Techno sent these guys to blow up L'manburg." Tommy said, chest still wheezing slightly.   
"What?! Why?" Niki asked.   
"Oh, you know."  
The voice came out of nowhere. They all spun around to see both Techno and Dream stood below the podium. Techno was the one to speak.  
"Techno-!" Tubbo started, before having to duck from an arrow from Sapnap.   
"Ok, ok, you can stop now, Sap." Dream said. Sapnap rolled his eyes, but put his bow away.  
"Heyy, Tommy." Techno said as he hopped up on the podium with them.  
"Techno, what the fuck?!" Tommy said, standing up properly now. He still stayed close to Tubbo though.  
"Listen Tommy. Wilbur was being stupid when he elected a new president. Every president has only brought chaos and misery to L'manburg, so why elect another?"  
Tubbo gripped onto Tommy's sleeve.   
"Let's be honest, this place is screwed if someone is in charge. So me and Dream came to an agreement." He said. Dream nodded.  
"Either we get you all to abolish this government as a whole... or we blow it up."  
"Hell no!" Tommy said, coughing before continuing. "Techno, you fuckin' helped us get back this whole place! Why would we let you ruin it?"  
"Yeah, figured you'd say that." He said. "In fairness, tonight was really meant to be a warning. So I'll say this; either abolish the whole government thing, or we'll be back. And we won't be in the mood for talking either."  
Techno pulled out an ender pearl and threw it. In a moment, he was gone.  
"I- Dream, c'mon man, this is crazy..!" Tubbo said. Dream shook his head.  
"Techno can do whatever the hell he wants, honestly. I'm just here for the chaos."  
And Dream followed suit. They all left, one by one. Karl was the last one left.   
"Uh... ok I didn't know about the whole government thing-" he laughed nervously.  
Fundy walks up to him. "You didn't? Why are you here, then?"  
Tubbo walks up to him. "Just- let's just go, Fundy-"  
"No, I wanna ask him."  
Karl shrugged. "I saw Sapnap hanging out with Sam and all and I wanted to tag along."  
"Mm."  
Niki sighed. "You should go, Karl. Have a good evening."  
"Yeah. Cya!"  
And Karl left too.


	8. It's A Date

"...have a good evening? He literally threatened to blow us up." Tommy said.  
"I-I don't know, I guess I'm just trying to keep the peace." She said.  
Before Tommy could say anything else, they saw a whoosh.  
Phil ran up to them, putting on his coat over his elytra (at least everyone thinks they're elytra, Phil never takes them off).  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"It's- it's Techno and Dream. They're back and- and they want to blow up L'manburg again..." Quackity told him. His eyes widened.  
"Again..? Like... like he did. They're trying to do that again?"  
"Yeah." Tommy said. Phil looked away.  
"I... they had a group with them, right?"  
"Yeah. Um... It was Dream, Techno, Sam, Hbomb, Karl, Purpled and Sap." Tubbo said. Phil nodded.  
"They have some good fighters on their side. Techno was our best fighter. Techno and... well." He trailed off. Tommy sighed.  
"Wilbur?"  
Phil nodded.  
"If only Wilbur was still alive, he'd know what to do..." Tubbo said sadly.  
Niki caught Tommy's eyes. He nodded. Tommy turned to Philza.  
"Phil, we have to tell them." He said.  
"Wait, what? Tell us what?" Eret asked.   
Phil looked between them all, then sighed.  
"Wilbur... he isn't dead."  
"What?!" Tubbo exclaimed.  
"What do you mean?" Fundy asked.   
"Wilbur only passed out when everything exploded. I brought him out of L'manburg and he left. Well, not before he talked to Tommy and Niki one more time."  
"That's where you got the jacket, huh?" Eret asked. He pushed his glasses further up his face. Niki nodded.  
"Yes, he gave me his jacket while I was asleep, and he talked to Tommy and gave him his beanie." She said. Tommy nodded.  
"He said he was leaving. Said he didn't think he was safe for L'manburg or something like that."  
Fundy brought his hand to his mouth, not saying anything.   
"Why though? I know he didn't do... the best things, but he was still our friend!" He said. Tommy shrugged.  
"I know, but he was pretty sure."  
"I..." Fundy started, voice seemingly shaky. "My- he's alive? My da- Wilbur is really alive?"   
Niki nodded, patting his back. "He is."  
Quackity hummed. "Then... we need to find him."  
All eyes turned to him. "What?" Phil asked softly.  
"Well, Wilbur is the best leader and fighter we know! We need his help to defend L'manburg, even if he was crazy before."  
Nobody replied for a minute. Eventually, Tommy spoke up.  
"Yeah, he's right. Big Man Wilbur, he's- he's the best person we know."  
"Are you sure? If we leave L'manburg, they might attack..." Niki said. Tubbo nodded.  
"Yeah, Tommy is right. We need to find him. But- here, some of us go, but... Philza, Quackity, could you take care of this place? If us five go, you two could stay here. You're really good at taking care of people." Tubbo said. Quackity nodded.  
"Yeah, of course! Philza, you ok with that?" He asked. After a moment, Phil nodded.  
"Alright. But... if you find my son, keep him safe, ok? I- I can't lose him again."  
"Of course." Niki said. "I'll come too. Eret, Fundy, will you come?"  
Eret nodded. "Definitely. I'll help in any way I can."  
They turned to Fundy. "Fundy..?" Tubbo asked.  
He sighed. "I- alright, but if anything goes wrong, I'm coming back here to defend this place, ok? Besides, I don't know if Wilbur will be very happy to see me."  
Tommy patted him too. "He probably will. I'm sure he misses his own son."  
Fundy nodded, sighing. "Then ok. Do we leave now?"  
Tubbo shook his head. "We need to get some rest and organise our inventory. Everyone usually wakes up around 7 or 8am, so if we sleep now and wake up at 6, we can leave by 6:30. I think." He said.   
"Alright, I'll come to grab you all in the morning if you'd like?" Eret asked.  
"Yes, please. I wake up late sometimes, haha..!" Niki chucked lightly.  
"Alright, we'll see you off in the morning." Philza said.  
"Cool." Tommy said. "Well, uh... see you in the morning, then?"  
"Yeah, see you then! Get some rest everyone." Tubbo said. A few goodbyes and good nights were exchanged, and everyone slowly made their way home.

Tommy collapsed into bed, deciding to organise his stuff in the morning. He couldn't believe this. He was leaving L'manburg.   
He was gonna see Wilbur again.  
How would they even find Wilbur? Tommy thinks he saw the general direction Wilbur started walking, but that's it.  
Oh well, he could sort it out in the morning.  
He lay down, beanie still on his head.   
He hoped this all turned out ok.

Tubbo sighed as he sat down on his bed. He didn't really expect this, but what could he do? He was confident in Philza and Quackity running L'manburg, he knew they'd defend their home.

Niki pulled the jacket around herself. She was both excited and nervous to see him again. She was happy to tell other people he was alive, too. It was hard keeping that secret.  
She laid down on her bed. In the morning, her and her friends would be going to find another friend.  
Be optimistic! This would be fun.

Eret wasn't gonna admit it, but he didn't plan on sleeping. He had things to do, stuff to organise! And if he slept in, the others might too. Besides, he's practically always caffeinated. He should be fine.   
He yawned, rubbing his eyes behind his glasses. The moon was pretty tonight. It was a full moon, his favourite moon phase. He was gonna take that as a sign of good luck.  
They were gonna find Wilbur, and ask him to come home.   
He knew they'd find him.

Fundy was nervous. He hadn't seen his father since the whole experience. Would he be happy to see his son? Would he still be mad?  
He didn't have time to dwell on it.  
He lay down. He was kinda cold. He zipped up his jacket and pulled up the covers. He was still shivering.  
Maybe he was just shivering from the nervousness.   
He fell asleep soon enough.  
'See you soon, dad.'


	9. Day of Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha long chapter go brrrr

It's about 5:30am when Eret decides to start getting ready. He starts organising whatever's in his inventory. A bed, some food, wood and cobblestone, saplings, some more food, some armour... he thinks he has enough.   
The moon was just disappearing as he left his house. The sun was starting to rise in the distance. He allowed himself to stay still for a minute, watching it rise. His sunglasses made it so he could watch it without his eyes hurting. Well, hurting any more than they already did. Maybe a nap would've been worth it.  
Oh, well. He may as well get ready.   
He started making his way to the forest area nearby, hoping to grab some more materials. He pulled out his axe and started chopping some trees. Not the most exciting thing to do alone but oh well.  
He had some time to think about this. Not like he hadn't already, it was on his mind all night. But he still had to wonder if Wilbur really was alive, if he was really ok. He was sure he was though, Wilbur was a responsible guy.   
By the time he knew it, he'd gotten around to five trees, killed 3 spiders and it was 6am.  
It was time.  
He sighed and put away his axe. He stopped by his house on his way to wake the first person up, most likely Tubbo. He saw his old cloak hanging up, the one he wore when he was king. King of the server, those were the days.  
After considering for a moment, he grabbed it, draping it around his shoulders.  
He was a king if he goddamn wanted to be!

*knock knock knock*  
"Tubbo? Time to wake up."  
"Huh..? Oh- oh!"  
Tubbo sat up in his bed, standing up quickly and opening the door. Eret stood outside.  
"Ah, morning Eret! You- hey, you're wearing your cloak!"  
"Yep, haha. Figured I'd wear it for confidence."  
"It looks good! I haven't seen it in ages. Hey, could you help me organise?"  
"No problem!"  
Eret sat down on Tubbo's bed as Tubbo went through his chests, taking out what he thinks he'll need. He puts them down on his bed.  
"Do you think I'll need all this?" He asked. Eret hummed.  
"You might not need all this dye, but the rest seems useful. Here, I'll organise them a bit."  
"Thanks!"  
Eret nods with a smile, starting to split his stuff into piles. He had some of the same things as Eret, which is good. Tubbo fed some animals he had in his house.  
"Why do you keep so many animals, Tubbo? You seem pretty busy, do you have time to take care of them?" Eret asked as he worked. Tubbo shook his head.  
"I make time! Animals are great."  
"Fair enough. Which is your favourite?"  
"I dunno. Umm... yeah, I don't know! What about you?"  
"Hm... I mean, sheep are great."  
"They are!"  
Eret laughed a bit as he finished his second pile. Armour, food, materials, other stuff... he had a fair bit, but it'd all fit into his inventory.  
The pair continued to chat as he prepared. At around 6:05am, Eret laid out the final piles.  
"There you go, Tubbo."  
"Ooh! Thank you!"  
"Anytime. I'm gonna go wake the others up, you need anything else?"  
"Nope, that's about it. See you soon Eret!"  
"Bye!"  
Eret waved and left, closing his door behind him. Fundy lived close enough, so he'd go there next. 

He knocked on Fundy's door. Fundy opened up straight away, clearly already up.  
"Morning, Eret."  
"Ah, morning Fundy! How'd you sleep?"  
"I mean, shitty, but I slept. You?"  
"Well... yeah, I slept well enough."  
Liar.  
"So, are you ready then?" Eret asked. Fundy nodded.  
"Yeah, pretty much. I have a sword and bow, enough food, some materials, the likes."  
"That's good. You wanna come wake the others up, or stay here for a bit?"  
"Eh... I'll wait, if you don't mind."  
"That's alright with me." Eret was about to leave when he stopped. "...Fundy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You ok? I know you're kinda worried about seeing Wilbur again, but if you wanna talk, I'm here to listen."  
"I... maybe at some point. Right now I just want to get going without thinking about it too much, you know?"  
"That's fair. Well, we'll be together the whole time, so let me know if you want to talk, ok?"  
"Yeah. Thanks, man."  
"No problem. See you at the podium in a few!"  
Eret walked away, giving Fundy a smile before he left.

He was making his way to Niki's house when he noticed her already outside. She had a bag on her shoulder, and was kneeling down beside some flowers. He walked up to her and knelt down beside her.  
"Morning, Niki."  
"Oh! Good morning, Eret! How did you sleep?"  
Why was everyone asking him that?  
"Good, thanks. What are you doing?"  
"Picking flowers! I like to pick flowers when I'm nervous, they calm me down."  
"Oh, I see. That's nice."  
"Mhm! I am assuming you came to wake me up?"  
"I did, yeah. Looks like you beat me to it, haha!"  
She laughed, looking over at him. "Hm... do you want a flower?"  
"Huh?"  
"Yes, here!"  
She placed a small blue flower in his hair. It looked good against the red of his cloak.  
"Here you go!"  
"Ah, thank you!"  
"You're welcome!"  
She picked one or two more before standing up.  
"Is everyone else awake?" She asked. Eret stood up too.  
"I haven't gotten to Tommy yet, but everyone else is, I think. What time is it... Oh, it's 6:25? Woah, it took me a while to get here... anyways, I should go check on Tommy. Would you like to come?"  
"Okay!"  
Eret nods and they start walking. 

"I still don't quite believe this is happening." Niki said.  
"Me either. I mean, up until last night I thought Wilbur was still dead."  
"Yes, it was hard to keep that secret for that long. I am glad some more of us know now."  
"Yeah, I'd imagine. Here's hoping he's willing to come back and help us."  
"He will! I know he will. He still cares about us, I'm sure." Niki said with a nod, almost like she was reassuring herself.  
"Yeah. You're right." Eret agreed. They reached Tommy's door. Niki knocked, stepping back to wait. After a minute, he opened the door.  
"Morning, Tommy!" Niki said.  
"Mornin', Niki. Hey Eret."  
"Heya. Are you ready?" Eret asked. Tommy nodded.  
"Almost. Just getting my weapons and stuff. I'll be at the podium soon, if you guys wanna go ahead."  
"Alright. Well-"  
"Actually! Uh, wait a sec, Niki. Could I talk to ya real quick?" Tommy asked.  
"Oh? Sure. Eret, do you mind if I..?" She asked. Eret shook his head.  
"Nah, go ahead. I'll see you both at the podium!"  
They nodded, and Eret walked off, leaving Tommy to talk with Niki. He yawned as he walked. It was just going 6:30. He ought to get to the podium!

When he arrived, Fundy, Tubbo, Quackity and Philza were already there, waiting.  
"Hey Eret!" Tubbo greeted him.   
"Hey guys. Tommy and Niki are just talking, they'll be here soon."  
"That's ok. Take a seat, if you want." Philza said. Eret nodded, sitting down. He'd been on his feet all morning, so sitting down would do him some good.  
They sat and talked for a few minutes. Eret wasn't paying much attention, though. He was tired, and now that he was sitting down, he was feeling very tired.

"...got it?"  
Eret's eyes shot open as he heard Philza finish whatever sentence he was saying. Shit, he fell asleep!  
"Sounds good." He heard Tommy say.   
"You ok, Eret?" Fundy asked.  
"Uhm... yeah, sorry. I think I dozed off there, what were you saying?" Eret asked.  
"It's ok. I was just saying that you should start by heading over there, through the grass plains. If he's anywhere, it'll be easy to see."  
"Oh, alright. Ok." He nodded. He still couldn't believe he fell asleep. So much for always being caffeinated.  
"Well, everyone will be waking up soon. You guys should probably get going." Philza said.  
"Good luck! Don't... die." Quackity said. Tommy laughed.  
"Very uplifting, Big Q."  
"Hey, I'm trying here man!"  
After a bit of a laugh, everyone stood up.   
"Well, good luck, all of you. And... when you find him, please keep him safe. I know he's capable of keeping himself safe, but... I just want to see my son again. Alright?" He asked.   
"We will, Phil. Hehe, that rhymes!" Tubbo chuckled to himself, before continuing. "Keep the town safe for me too, ok?"  
"No problem. Again, good luck." He said. Before they turned to leave, Phil caught Fundy's arm.  
"Fundy?"  
"Yeah..?"  
After a moment, he pulled Fundy into a light hug.  
"Your father will be ok. He'll be delighted to see you, I'm sure. Ok?"  
"I- ok. Thanks."  
"No problem. Now..." he pulled away. "Get going. Safe travels."  
"Bye, guys! Good luck!" Quackity called.  
The group said their goodbyes and hopped off the podium. They started walking away. Away from their houses, away from L'manburg.

"Ok, ready guys?" Tubbo asked.  
"Yeah." Fundy nodded, zipping up his jacket.  
"Mhm! I know we'll find him soon enough." Niki replied, adjusting her bag. It seemed full.  
"Yeah, let's go find him. He better fucking come back!" Tommy said. Eret nods.  
"Right. Let's go."  
"You said it! Let's go!"


	10. Group Effort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be pretty focused on the five of them for a few chapters lmao

"Holy fuck, can we stop already? We've been walking for hours!"  
Tommy sighed after his dramatic declaration. Tubbo stopped.  
"Tommy might be right... we've been going for ages, and it's almost nighttime." He said. Eret nodded.   
"Yeah, that sounds good. What do you think, you two?" He asked, turning to Fundy and Niki. Niki nodded.  
"Alright, that sounds good. Fundy?" Niki asked. Fundy shrugged and nodded.  
"Yeah, probably the best course of action. Should we set up a house or something?"  
"Yeah! Uhm... I have some wood! What about you guys?" Tubbo asked. Eret pulled out some cobblestone.  
"I've got some wood and cobblestone."  
"I have some wood too." Fundy said.  
"Ok, well... how about me and Fundy set up the house, and Niki and Tommy can go grab what we need for a campfire?" Tubbo suggested. "We need some sticks and coal."  
"Alright." Tommy said. Niki nodded.  
"Sounds good to me." Fundy said. Eret paused before clearing his throat.  
"Uhh, what about me?"  
"Oh! Um... you can just take a break, Eret! I know you were up early this morning, so maybe a nap would be nice." He said. "Ok, Niki, Tommy, meet you guys here again in... let's say 30 minutes!"  
"Ok!" Niki said. "Come on, Tommy."  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!"  
Niki and Tommy ran off to find somewhere to dig, and Tubbo and Fundy piled their materials, checking to see what they could use. Eret just stood still, not sure what to do. He wanted to help out, but at the same time, he could use a rest. He sighed, taking his cloak off from around his shoulders and sitting down against a tree, draping his cloak over him.  
Time for a rest.

"Ok, so we have wood and sticks and all, right?" Tommy asked.  
"Yes! We just need one piece of coal."  
"Alright, so we just need to dig somewhere and find some! Easy." He said, pulling out his shovel.  
"Right. Let's get going."  
The pair started digging, making a sort of staircase down into the earth. They hadn't had to go find coal in forever, since L'manburg was usually stacked with materials. It was almost melancholic. Almost.  
"So, how long have you been part of L'manburg?" Niki asked.  
"Since it was started! Me and Wilbur set it up. We got Tubbo in on it too. It's crazy that Tubbo's the president now, really."  
"Yes, but he's doing well."  
"Oh yeah, don't get me wrong! He is, he's the best president we've had so far. No offense to Wilbur, but Tubbo's so, like, super organised. Hell, he's got us all working right now."  
"Ahaha! True, that's true. Ah, I've found somethi- wait, that's iron. Nevermind."  
"Hahahahahaha!"  
"Don't laugh at me, Tommyinnit!"  
"Whatever! You know I don't mean anything by it."  
"Still!"  
The two laugh as they continue digging. 

Tubbo and Fundy are still on the surface, laying out the foundations of a simple house, enough room in it to fit five beds.   
"Do you think we'll need any cobble or anything?" Tubbo asked.  
"Probably not. I think just wood will do, including the door." Fundy replied.   
"Ok!"  
The pair started building. As they went, Tubbo started up a conversation. Of course he did, he's Tubbo.  
"So, you like to code, right?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, I do. You've seen at least one of my videos, huh?"  
"Definitely! I watch them every so often, when I get a chance."   
"Which do you like most, if I can ask? For science."  
"Well if the information is for science!" Tubbo laughed. "Well, I mean, your date with Dream was pretty interesting..."  
"Don't remind me."  
Tubbo laughed. "What's your favourite video of yours, then?"  
"Well, the 'I made _____ difficulty' videos are fun to make, when I have the time. I enjoy trying those out, you know?"  
"Yeah, I get that."   
The two continue, finishing off the walls. Fundy glances over to Eret's tree, where he slept soundly.   
"Why'd you leave Eret out of the set up plans? I'm not mad or anything, just curious."  
"He's been working hard for ages now, as I see it. Hell, he was up before any of us to wake us up. So I figured he could use a rest, you know?"  
"Yeah, that's fair. He's earned it." Fundy says.   
"Yep! Oh, could you pass me that?"  
"Sure."

"Ah! Tommy, I found some!" Niki called out. Tommy stopped digging, making his way up to her.  
"Nice! Here, let's get that and head back."  
"Yes!"  
Niki mined three pieces of coal. "Some extra for torches may be useful."  
"Oh, right! Nice one."  
The two made their way back up the tunnel they'd made. When they arrived at the surface, they found Tubbo and Fundy sitting outside a simple house, and Eret asleep under a tree, cloak held close.  
"Ah, hey you two! Did you find it?" Tubbo asked.  
"Yes, we found a bit! We'll have some left over for torches too." Niki said.  
"Yeah, I totally found it all!" Tommy said. Niki gasped, nudging him.  
"Hey! I found it!"  
"Hey, hey! Fine, Niki helped a bit..."  
"A bit?!"  
The two have a bit of banter back and forth, getting Tubbo and Fundy laughing. Niki pulls the coal out, handing it to Fundy.  
"Thanks. I'll get that campfire made, and, uh... someone should probably wake Eret up. We can't really leave him there all night."  
"I will." Niki said. "Can you three set up the campfire without me?"  
"You say it like we'd be lost without you." Tommy smirked. Niki just rolled her eyes with a smile and made her way over to Eret.   
"Hey, Eret? It's time to wake up." She said softly, sitting down beside him and tapping him. He jolted awake, instinctively fixing his glasses in front of his face.   
"Huh-? Oh, hey Niki... shit, how long was I asleep?" He asked.  
"Not too long, about an hour or so. I think we'll be going back to sleep soon anyway, but do you wanna sit around the fire for a bit? I think we have some steak and things like that."  
"Ah, alright. Sorry for not helping out there-"  
"No, it's alright! You needed a nap. Come on, we may as well sit with the others for a while."  
"Sounds good."


	11. Songs 'Round The Campfire

The group sat around the fire, eating the food they'd cooked. Well, 'they'. Eret had insisted on helping and let the others take a break. But now they sat around, making quiet chatter.   
It was pretty quiet for a bit. Tommy looked around. It was too quiet, even for nighttime.  
With a sigh and a chuckle, Tommy stood up, holding up his glass.  
"I may not live to see our glory!"  
Tubbo looked up at him and gasped. "We may not live to see our glory!!"  
"But I will gladly join the fight!"  
"But I will gladly join the fight!" Fundy chimed in.  
"And when our 'children' tell our story..."  
Tommy put quotes on children and rolled his eyes. Eret laughed.  
"And when our children tell our story!"  
"They'll tell the story of tonight!"  
The group laughed, even Niki who was still sitting and watching them. Tubbo stood up.  
"Let's have another round tonight!"  
"Let's have another round tonight!" Eret stood up too.  
Fundy stood up too.  
"Let's have... another round tonight!"

An hour and a half later, the five were sitting shoulder to shoulder, still singing whatever songs came to mind. They weren't as energetic as they were an hour ago, but they were having fun.  
"I heard there was a special place, where men could go emancipate..." Fundy started.  
"The tyranny and brutality of their rulers." Tubbo chimed in.  
"Well, this place is real, you needn't fret!" Niki sang. Tommy looked at them all.  
"With Tubbo, Tommy, Niki, Fundy, Eret!"  
Eret smiled. "It's a very big, and not blown up L'manburg."  
"My L'manburg... My L'manburg..." they all sang together. Fuck, were they out of tune, but it was still fun.  
"My L'manburg... everybody!"  
"We were all singing-"  
"Shh-"  
"My L'maaaanburg!"

The five sat back down, laughing between themselves.  
"We killed that shit." Tommy said.  
"We did!!" Tubbo said.   
"Good job, team. We're going on X Factor." Eret said, getting another tired laugh. After they went quiet again for a second, Tubbo yawned.  
"I'm actually pretty tired. I might head in." He said. Tommy nodded.  
"Yeah, me too. You three wanna come, or stay out here for a bit?"  
"I'll stay out here. You?" Fundy said, looking at Eret and Niki. Niki nodded.  
"I am ok out here as well. Eret?"  
"Yeah, same here. You two sleep well, ok?"  
"We will! See you in the morning, guys." Tubbo said, walking inside. Tommy waved.  
"See you."  
They both went inside.   
Fundy, Eret and Niki stayed outside, still sitting beside each other and looking up at the sky.   
"...are you guys actually tired?"  
"Yeah."  
"Kind of."  
"Why'd you stay outside then?" Fundy asked.   
"Didn't feel like getting into bed yet." Eret said.  
"Yes, that and... well, I didn't want you to be lonely out here." Niki said. Fundy exhaled in what was probably a laugh.  
"Well, thanks."  
"No problem."  
They looked up at the sky again. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, and the stars were beautiful.   
"Do you guys ever stargaze?" Eret asked. Niki nods. Fundy shakes his head.  
"I don't usually think to while I'm out at night. The stars are great though." He said.   
"I like to look at the stars when I'm alone, if I can!" Niki said. "I like to do that and go flower picking."  
"Oh yeah, I found you picking flowers this morning." Eret said. "Thanks for that, by the way."  
"You're welcome." She said.   
"Ohh, that's where your flower came from, haha." Fundy said. Niki sat up, opening her bag.  
"Would you like one Fundy?" She asked.  
"Huh? I mean- sure?"  
Niki rooted around in her bag for a second before pulling out an oxeye daisy, giving it to Fundy. He took it, putting it in his coat jacket.  
"Thanks, Niki."  
"No problem!"  
She smiled. He gave one in return. She sighed, plopping back onto the grass.  
"I'm trying my best to help everyone out, you know? Everyone's been seeming kind of tense since Philza came back. So, I've been giving people small things and trying to listen to them when they need it." She explained. Eret nods.  
"Me too. I've been trying to help out a bit wherever I can." He said. Fundy sighed.  
"I- I want to help out too, don't get me wrong. But since Schlatt died and Wilbur 'died' I've just been... upset, I guess. Stressed out. Obviously, Wilbur wasn't the best... dad, but he was still there for me, I guess. I've just been frustrated, I suppose is the word. I have been trying though."  
"I can tell." Eret said, patting him on the shoulder. "Even trying your best is good."  
"Yeah. Thanks, you two."  
"Anytime."

"...you still up, Tubbo?"  
"...Yeah. So much for being tired I guess."  
"Nah, I'm not tired either. Here, light a torch."  
Tubbo pulled out a torch, placing it on the wall. Tommy sat up, looking at Tubbo, who waved at him.  
"So, why can't you sleep?" Tommy asked. Tubbo shrugged.  
"Not sure. Maybe I'm just worried about this whole thing. About leaving L'manburg alone. I mean, don't get me wrong! I trust Philza and Quackity in running the town, but... I guess being the president made me kinda paranoid about it." He explained. Tommy nodded.  
"That's fair, I guess. Well- *sigh* that sounds bad. I mean- I don't fully know what you're going through, but you're doing a good thing for L'manburg by coming out here, y'know?"  
"Yeah..."  
"I mean, we're literally gonna bring back a dead man to fight his brother! That's badass."  
"Pfft- yeah."  
"So you don't gotta worry, they'll be fine! 'Kay?"  
"Yeah! Haha, thanks man. That was surprisingly good advice- no offense!"  
"Nah, none taken honestly. I mean..." he sighed. "Ever since he 'died', I've kinda had to grow up a bit, you know? Big man Wilbur was the one keeping me in check, the one who reigned me in. When he left, I suppose... I really had to keep myself in check. It sucks!"  
Tubbo laughed softly at the last part. "Yeah, I kinda noticed that. You're not as... feral, as before."  
"That's the word I was looking for!"  
"Hahaha..! But uhm... I get that. Having to mature, I mean. We're both the same age, or thereabouts, and we both have more to do now. But we're getting through it, right?" Tubbo said. Tommy nodded.  
"Yeah. The children of the group, that's what we are! The children with a lot more power than they should have."  
Tubbo laughed again, before lying back down. "I'm gonna try sleep now. I'll see you in the morning, fellow child!"  
"Hahaha! Ha... see you, mr president."  
"Tommy..."  
With one last chuckle, Tommy lay down too. He felt a bit more tired now, so hopefully he'd actually be able to sleep this time.  
And he did.

Eret pushed open the door to the house slowly, with Niki and Fundy looking in behind him. Tubbo and Tommy were fast asleep, a single torch lit in the room.  
"Eheheh... well, we should sleep too." Niki said. Eret nodded, walking inside. The other two walked in after him.  
"Goodnight, Fundy. Night, Eret." Niki said softly.  
"Night, guys." Fundy said.  
"Yeah. Goodnight, you two." Eret said quietly.   
It wasn't long before the house was quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where they've all watched Hamilton ig lmao  
> Also the next chapter will do more for the plot I swear lol


	12. Attack In The Woods

It was a nice morning. Bees hummed peacefully nearby, some sheep grazed on the grass. It was unusually calm for the mission those five were on.  
Tommy sat up and stretched, yawning slightly. He looked around at the other people sleeping. Again, oddly peaceful.  
He sighed, standing up and walking outside. The sun rose over the grassy plains they'd set up their house on. They'd probably have to take that down before they left.   
He sat near a lake not too far from their house. Some fish swam around. He saw one that looked like Wilbur's old pet fish. What was its name? Milo?  
Either way, he watched it for a bit. It had to be only 6 or 7am, which was early for his usual time. Even still, he wasn't too tired.   
He didn't keep track of time. He just kinda zoned out, almost dozing off again as impostor Milo swam around. He sighed and closed his eyes, resting his head on his hand.  
...  
"Wait wha- hey! Is that just it?! You're gonna leave me with that shit?!"  
"Well, what else do you want?"  
"I... I dunno, fucking goodbye or something?"  
He sat up properly again, his own thoughts almost startling him. It wasn't even a scary memory; it was just loud. He was loud. He groaned.  
"Fucking... Wilbur." He said to himself.   
"You ok, Tommy?"  
Tommy turned around to see Fundy walking towards him, sitting down with him.  
"Morning, furry."  
"Dude."  
Tommy chuckled. "What's up with you then, huh?"  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
"Eh. Just woke up early, y'know?" Tommy said. Fundy nodded.  
"Yeah. I noticed you weren't there when I woke up. Figured I'd come see where you went." He said. "I thought you'd gone rogue or something for a sec."  
"Psshht. Yeah right! We have a job to do, and I am not a pussy!"  
"Hahahaha-! Sure, sure."  
"wHAT-"  
He was interrupted by an explosion.  
They turned around to see what had to be the remains of a creeper having caved in half the house. Eret ran out, coughing.  
"Shit!" Tommy said, standing up. Fundy was already up, running over.  
"Is everyone ok?!" Fundy asked. Tubbo and Niki emerged from the other half of the house.  
"Yeah- yeah, we're alright... didn't see that thing coming though." Tubbo said, coughing into his sleeve. Niki collected up the exploded beds as Tommy arrived.  
"Well that was a wake up call..." she said. Eret sighed.  
"I suppose we should get moving." He said. "Don't wanna lose time..."  
"I mean, shouldn't we have breakfast or something first?" Tubbo asked. Fundy shrugged.  
"We could, but we might get attacked again... I think we should just go. We can eat while we go." He said. Niki nodded slowly   
"Yes, I suppose that's right. Should we bring the materials from the house?" She asked.  
"We have enough wood, we'll be fine." Fundy said. Tubbo nodded, but he looked kind of upset.  
So the five gathered their belongings, or what little there was to gather, and started walking again. It wasn't the best start to the day. 

A lot of the journey was spent in silence. They'd left the grass plains behind, and at the moment they were in a forest. Dark oaks covering the sun made everything a lot darker. Fundy walked ahead of the others, torch in hand. Eret stayed at the back, cape tied firmly around his shoulders. Niki was right ahead of him, with Tommy and Tubbo in the middle.   
As they walked, the only sounds were their feet crunching on the dead leaves and the occasional sigh from Tubbo.   
After a while, Niki looked around at Eret.  
"Everyone seems kind of upset..." she whispered. He nodded.  
"Guess we're just frustrated from this morning. I'm just tired, not sure about everyone else..." he said.   
"Mm... I'm a bit sore from the explosion. It'll probably feel better when I eat."  
"Yeah, we'll need to stop soon." He said.  
Tubbo glanced back at them, before turning back to Tommy.  
"Eret is right, I think we should stop soon." He said. Tommy nodded.  
"Yeah, probably. I-"  
"GAH!"  
He was interrupted, yet again, by a yell. All four turned to Eret, who was now doubled over, an arrow in his shoulder.  
"Shit-!" He muttered, before standing back up and looking around.  
"Eret! Are you ok?!" Niki asked. He nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm- I'm fine, just- where did that come from-?" He asked to nobody in particular. Fundy ran over.  
"That looks like- oh, shit." He said. He walked a bit further towards the tree and shined his torch into the dark.   
A skeleton awaited, along with a fair number of spiders, zombies and an enderman.  
"What the fuck?!" Tommy yelled. "It's fucking daytime! Why are mobs spawning?!"   
"It's because we're in a dark forest! It's dark enough for them to spawn here!" Fundy replied, placing the torch and drawing his sword. "Take out your weapons, hurry up!"  
Tubbo sighed and took out his sword.   
Eret grabbed his bow.   
Niki took out a sword.  
Tommy pulled out a crossbow he almost forgot he had.   
They stood in almost a circle formation, like you'd see in movies and shit.  
"Ok, just try to take out the enderman first, that'll be the hardest one." Fundy said.  
"Who put you in charge..?" Tubbo muttered. Fundy didn't seem to hear him.   
They began fighting.

After a whole five minutes, they'd only taken out the skeleton and some zombies, and maybe one spider? They couldn't tell. They just kept coming, and they were wearing down the group.  
"There is so many of them!" Niki said, trying to fight off the enderman. Eret ran over to try help.  
"Just relax, we'll be fine! Just keep going!" Fundy yelled.  
They were not fine.  
Tubbo was probably doing the best out of all of them. Tommy had a few spider bites and scrapes, Niki had cut her leg, Eret still had an arrow sticking out of his shoulder and a bit of spider blood on his cloak and Fundy had his fair share of scrapes too.   
They kept trying to push back the enemies, but it was getting harder.  
"We- we might have to run!" Tubbo yelled as he dodged another hit.  
"We can't! They're surrounding us!" Niki yelled.  
It was... looking grim.  
The enderman managed to knock Tommy over. Eret finally gets another hit in on the enderman, killing it. Tommy nodded at Eret.  
"Th-thanks, man."  
"Anytime. Here."  
Eret held out his hand, which Tommy grabbed, standing up. Just as he did, he saw an arrow fly past him. It wasn't from a skeleton though, nor Tommy or Eret. The arrow hit a zombie perfectly, killing it.  
"Huh?" Tubbo turned to where it came from. Everyone did.  
"Wh- George?!"  
George ran out from the trees, switching from his bow to an enchanted sword. "Are you guys ok?!" He asked.   
"I- ask us that again in a minute, can you help?!" Tubbo asked. He nodded. "Yeah!"


	13. Exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This becomes very centric on one character in the second half  
> Character development?? :00

After another five minutes, George managed to kill the last fucking spider. Niki sighed, sitting down. Eret placed another few torches and sat down too. They all did, one by one.  
"Thanks, man." Tommy said. George nodded.  
"No problem. What are you guys even doing out here?" He asked.   
"Well, uh... should we just tell him?" Tubbo asked. Tommy shrugged and nodded.  
"So since this whole Techno incident-"  
"The what?"  
Tubbo looked at him, before saying "ohhh" softly. "I forgot, nobody knows about that."  
"Well, I haven't been back in L'manburg in a week or so since I've been out looking for materials, so I probably missed something, haha." George said. Eret raised an eyebrow.  
"You haven't? Well, that explains why I wasn't able to find you for the speech the other day." He said. "Well, basically George, Techno tried to attack with this team that are trying to kill Tubbo and stop another government from starting."  
"Woah, really?! Who is it? Aside from Techno, obviously." He asked.  
"Well, uhm... you've got Karl, Sam, Hbomb, Purpled..." Tubbo trailed off.  
"And? Is there someone else?" George asked. Everyone looked at each other. Eventually, Fundy sighed.  
"Dream and Sap."  
They couldn't see George's eyes, but his eyebrows raised. "I... really? They'd really start that again? I mean, I know we tried to take over at the start, but I thought they were over that. Since I became king, there's been no menti-" George stopped when he saw Eret look away, gripping his cloak.  
"Uh... Eret?"  
"Hm?"  
"Sorry. About taking your place, I mean. I never asked to."  
"It's... fine, it's fine. Dream was the one who decided it. No hard feelings." He said, but he still fiddled with the cloak. George nodded.  
"Well... I'm kinda disappointed, really. In them. Here, I'll give you this..." he placed his sword in front of Tubbo. "I can't come with you. But take this in case you run into them. And if I end up finding them, I'll try my best to stop them for you."  
"Ah! Thanks, George." Tubbo said, taking the sword in his hands. "Are you sure, though?"  
"Yeah, go ahead! I'll be fine." He said.  
"Thanks, man. This'll help." Fundy said. He nodded.  
"That's good. Now, uh... I gotta get going, but the end of the forest is not too far ahead. I'd get out and set up camp for the night! It's almost evening now." George said, taking out his clock.  
"Woah, it is?!" Niki exclaimed, standing up. "Thank you again, George. Come on guys, we should go." She said. Tubbo stood up, along with Eret. Everyone stood up, one after the other.  
"Right. Thanks, Eret! Bye!" Tubbo said, waving as they started walking. George waved back, before turning away and starting to run through the forest again.

George wasn't wrong, the forest ended about ten minutes of walking later. Tommy sighed.  
"That's some good fucking sky right there!" He said. Niki and Tubbo laughed. Eret smirked, along with Fundy's small smile.  
"Well, at least we're out of there." Tubbo said. "How about setting up camp again?"  
"Sure, but I think I'll just go straight to bed after eating tonight." Fundy said.  
"Same here! I'm tired, but I'm fuckin' starving too." Tommy agreed. The group generally agreed, in a better mood than the morning. After a minute of planning, they set up their new makeshift house.

As the group finished eating, Fundy stood up and yawned. "Ok... thanks for cooking that, Eret. I'm gonna head in."  
"No problem. Sleep well." Eret said, waving with a smile. The others said goodnight as he walked inside.  
"I think I'll head in too." Tubbo said. "Anyone else?"  
"Yeahhh, same." Tommy said. "How about you two?"  
"I'm just finishing my food, I will be in soon!" Niki said. Eret nodded his head.  
"Yeah, I'll be in soon too."  
" 'Kay! See you." Tubbo said, walking inside with Tommy. Tommy chuckled.  
"You seem tired but you're still the most energetic one here." He said. Tubbo shrugged.  
"I'm an energetic person!"  
"Sure, sure. Night Mr President."  
"Tommy!"

The house was silent for hours as they slept. There were only the occasion sounds from outside, but not loud enough to wake them up.  
No, Tommy woke up on his own.  
He sat up slowly.   
"Again..? I swear to god, my sleep schedule is fuckin-" he muttered to himself, but he looked around. He could only make out figures in the dark, but one thing was easy to tell.  
Only four people were in the house, including himself. Was someone still outside?  
He sighed. Some day, Tommy would have a good sleep schedule. Today was not that day.   
He walked outside, the moon still high. It had to be only 1am. Despite this, Eret still sat outside on a log, head on his hand.  
"Eret?" Tommy asked, closing the door behind him.  
"Mm."  
Tommy walked over and stood behind him.   
"Why are you still up?"  
"Keeping watch."  
"Why?"  
"The creeper blew us up this morning. If I don't keep an eye out something'll happen again."  
Eret seemed tired, which made sense. He didn't have his usual pep in his voice that made him fun to talk to. His voice even seemed exhausted.  
"It'll be fine, Eret. Just go to bed."  
"No, can't."  
Tommy thought for a second.  
"Why are you pushing yourself? Did you do this two days ago too, before we left? You seemed pretty fucking tired on the day. Did- did you even sleep that night?"  
Eret shook his head.  
"Ok, seriously. Why are you pushing yourself? I mean-"  
"Tommy."   
He stopped. Eret turned to him, and Tommy could see why Eret usually kept his glasses on. One, his eyes were a very light grey, almost white. And two, he had pretty heavy bags under them.  
"Ever since I had to betray L'manburg all those months ago, none of you have properly trusted me, right? It makes sense. And since I was dethroned, nobody on Dream's side trusts me either. Literally NOBODY in L'manburg associated with me. But since Tubbo's presidency, I've decided to start again. I'm helping in any way I can to earn back that trust. Even if I'm pushing myself, it'll be worth it. It will."  
Tommy didn't reply for a moment. He knew he was partially to blame for that, and the word 'partially' was being kind. Hell, they used to have a line in their anthem telling Eret to go fuck himself. Someone probably should've noticed that earlier.  
"Eret..." he sighed, sitting down on the grass beside him. He was a hell of a lot lower than the man sitting on the log, but he was usually short as hell anyways.  
"We do trust you. Since you came back to fight for us in the final war, I think I've trusted you. Helping us back then was pretty poggers."  
Eret snickered at the slang. He rubbed his eyes. Tommy kept talking.  
"Don't get me wrong, being helpful is cool! If nobody was helpful, society would fucking suck. But pushing yourself like this is just gonna burn you out. Tubbo made a good decision having you take a break when we made the first house."  
Maybe Tubbo already realised?  
"Either way, you can relax man. We trust you, okay?" He patted the older boy's back from the ground. Eret nodded. He was shaking slightly. He rubbed one arm over his face before putting his glasses back on.   
"Could you see the bags?"  
"Mhm. Jeez, are they always that dark?" He asked. Eret shrugged.  
"Yeah. I usually wear a bit of makeup over it though, along with the glasses." He said. After a moment of silence, Eret chuckled. "That was very mature of you, Tommy. Sorta advice I'd hear from a sane Wilbur."  
Tommy chuckled too. "Eh, I was talking to Tubbo about this too. I've just kinda... matured, since he left. But hey, that just means I'm getting more badass."  
"Yeah. Good for you, Tommy."  
"Thanks, man. Now go inside and go the fuck to sleep."  
Eret laughed softly. "You sure?"  
"Yeah! Holy fuck, you're gonna pass out again if you stay out here."  
"I- haha... alright. Let's go, then."  
Tommy stood up, Eret following suit. They walked inside. The other three were still fast asleep, which was good. Tommy sat down on his bed, not lying down until he was sure Eret was too. He didn't like having to take care of someone, but in cases like this, he felt he had to.   
Eret lay down after a second. Tommy did too.  
"Night, Tommy."  
"Mm. Night."

Friends looked out for each other, right?


	14. Flower Gang Where Nothing Goes Wrong

The sun rose slowly over the small house. Despite there being no windows, Niki instinctively knew to wake up. She yawned and stretched. With a small smile, she stood up and looked around. The four boys were still asleep, Eret having his cloak wrapped around him. Tommy was half hanging off the bed. She chuckled to herself, stepping outside.  
"They're in no hurry to wake up this morning." She said to herself. She pulled out a fishing rod, casting it into the river. Some fish swam around, and she sat nearby, watching them investigate the bobber. After a while, with no bites, she placed down the rod but didn't pull out the bobber, just leaving it to fish without her holding it. Instead, she picked some daisies and started weaving a daisy crown in her hands.   
Maybe Tubbo would like it? Yeah, he probably would! He seemed the more carefree type, maybe he'd like to wear it. Eret still wore his flower in his hair, and she wasn't really sure what happened to Fundy's since he tucked it away. Tommy... didn't seem the type to wear flowers. But yeah, Tubbo would like it, right?  
"Hey, Niki!"  
Speak of the man. Tubbo came over and sat beside Niki.  
"Good morning Tubbo!" She replied. "I did not expect you to be up."  
"I think it's about 9am now, so this is the time I usually wake up."  
"Oh, I see! So, did you sleep well?"  
"Yeah, I did! You?"  
"Yes, thank you! Oh, would you like a flower crown?"  
Tubbo gasped. "Really? Yeah, thank you! Man, flowers are great."  
"They are!"  
They smiled as she made the crown. She learned how to make them when she was younger, so she was an expert at this point. Tubbo pulled a fish out with the rod, casting it again.  
"You know, I made one of these for Wilbur a while ago, when I first moved to L'manburg." Niki said.  
"Woah, really?"  
"Yes, yes! I think he liked it, he wore it for the day."  
"Aww, that's cute! I wouldn't pin him for the type, but I could see it." Tubbo said.  
"Mhm! Ah, here you go!" She said, passing it to him. He gasped.  
"Woah, this is great! Thanks, Niki!" He said, grinning as he put it on.  
"You're welcome!" She said. Not two minutes later, Eret walked outside.  
"Morning, you two." He said, smiling as he sat beside them.  
"Morning Eret!! Look, Niki made me a daisy crown!" He said, smiling. Eret chuckled as Niki laughed, covering her mouth.  
"It wasn't that hard, really." She said.  
"It looks great! Good job." He said.   
"Thank you!"  
Tommy walked out next, walking over to the river and sitting next to them.  
"Morning, guys." He said, before smirking at Tubbo. "Nice crown."  
"Thanks!!" He said, clearly missing the sarcasm. "Niki made it for me."  
"Really, huh? Well, good job." He said. Niki nodded.  
"Thank you! Hm, Tommy, you're the only one I haven't given flowers yet..."   
Tommy chuckled, shaking his head. "Nah, 'm not the flower type. I'm badass! I'm-"  
Without anyone noticing, Fundy has walked up to them, picked a daisy and simply dropped it on Tommy's head.   
"And now he had a flower." He said. Tubbo cheered, Eret laughed, Niki clapped and Tommy folded his arms.  
"Thanks, furry."  
"St o p -"  
They all laughed in some way, including Tommy himself now. Tubbo reeled in another fish as the group started talking. 

"You guys ready to go?" Eret asked, standing up. Tommy nodded, the daisy almost falling off as he stood up, but it had somehow tangled in his hair. They all stood up one by one, getting ready to leave again.   
"Look at us! The flower gang!" Tubbo said with a smile. Tommy laughed.  
"Emphasis on the gang part."  
After a few minutes of chatting and collecting their beds, they packed up and started walking again.  
As they walked, they chatted again. The mood was lighter than it was the last few days.   
"How do you think Wilbur will react to seeing us?" Tubbo asked. Despite the brief silence, everyone knew the question would come up.   
"I mean... I don't know, but hopefully he agrees to come with us." Tommy said. Tubbo nodded.  
"Well I think he'll be happy! We're his friends, and Tommy is his brother, and Fundy is his son! He'll be delighted, I'm sure."  
Fundy made a noise.  
"Fundy? You ok?" Eret asked.  
"Eh. I just... eh." Was all he said.   
"It'll be fine, Fundy! He'll be happy to see you." Tubbo said.  
"Sure, whatever, just stop talking about it."  
Tubbo looked away, forehead creased. This was a definite drop in mood from five minutes ago.   
"I mean, you coulda phrased it nicer..." Tubbo said softly. Fundy clicked his tongue.  
"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm about to see the father I barely knew when he was 'alive' and that probably hates me since he's left! I may be a bit on edge." He said. Eret and Niki shared a glance.  
"I-I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to upset you, but I'm sure it's not like that! He probably misses you-"  
"Tubbo, shut up for a sec!"  
Tubbo did indeed stop talking.  
"You all know how we were when he was here! He doted on me when we had the first L'manburg, then after I left to go to Schlatt I told him I hated him, then tried to take that shit back. We're not exactly close, and I don't expect him to be any happier to see me after he literally tried to play dead! So my sincerest apologies if I'm a bit on edge, but I'm not exactly enthusiastic to _find the bitch_!"  
Everyone had stopped walking, watching the shouting match between the boys. Well, more like shouting from Fundy. Tubbo was silent.  
"...I don't even know why I agreed to come. This is all that's been on my mind the whole trip, and it's only gotten worse." He finished.   
Tubbo didn't reply for a moment, the daisies in his crown drooping slightly. He sighed.  
"I'm sorry if you felt you had to." was all he said, continuing to walk.  
None of them really blamed either person. They were all sort of stressed in some way, so it wasn't out of the blue. Well, it sort of was, but it couldn't be helped. They were both stressed.  
As they started walking, they came across a village. Tommy looked at it, then at Fundy.  
"Hey, Fundy, look. A village. Wanna go loot some of the houses?" He asked. Fundy considered, then shrugged.  
"Sure, might find some diamond or obsidian if we're lucky."  
He walked off with Tommy, the latter giving Tubbo as comforting a look as he could before starting to talk to Fundy.

  
Tubbo hung behind with Niki and Eret.   
"Are you okay, Tubbo?" Niki asked. Tubbo nodded, wiping his eye.  
"Yeah... no, I'm fine, really. It's not his fault. We're all kinda stressed, especially him. He's gonna meet his father again, so... it's justified, I guess. I just wasn't expecting it, is what I'm saying." He said. Eret patted him on the back.  
"Don't worry about him, I'm sure he'll apologise once he's calmed down. Maybe killed a villager or something."  
"No, I don't need an apology..! Just as long as he calms down, that's ok with me."   
Just as Niki was about to say something, he heard Tommy call over to Fundy. "Hey, this house is empty!"  
"Yeah, this one too."  
"Damn, did someone already loot this one?" Tommy stepped outside, walking over to a different one. "Hey, wait nevermind, this one has somethi- huh?"   
Tommy looked inside, then stepped back out.   
"Hey, guys? Everyone, c'mere."  
Eret cast Tubbo a look. He nodded and started walking over. Eret and Niki looked at each other before following him over.

The house was a decent size, with two beds, though only one was being slept on. The other was covered in things like a bag, used bandages, materials, broken tools and other stuff. There were some chests nearby, and a brewing stand. A desk sat in one corner, with a chair in front of it, a suit jacket draped over it. On the desk was a single book and pen.  
"Huh, this is the only house that looks lived in..." Eret said. Tommy walked over and picked up the book.  
Diary.  
"Hehe, hey, look..! Someone's diary! I'm gonna snoop." He said. Before Tubbo could object, which Tubbo was about to do, Tommy opened it to the first page.


	15. Diary Pages Tell A New Perspective

_'I've tried this shit 3 times. I end up throwing out the book or ripping out the pages. My brother got a hold of the first one and I never lived it down, hahaha._   
_Well there's nobody to find it now. I left my home, so oh well._   
_I'm very sore. I haven't found anyone who knows how to make a damn healing potion. Well, I know decent enough. A sparkly watermelon or whatever they're called, an awkward bottle and all that shit. I'll need some gunpowder too if I wanna make it a splash potion, but I think I have some stocked away somewhere. I have a brewing stand._   
_..._   
_I'm tired.'_

Tommy paused after reading that page out, like he was thinking about something. He flipped through and found another page.

_'Day three since I've started this. I'm still sore. I think I always will be. That sounds edgy as shit._   
_I'm bored. There's nobody to talk to here, it sucks. I miss home, but I can't go home. They're better off without me.'_

Tommy looked at the others. Niki seemed to have caught on.  
"That sounds like Wilbur..." she said. Tommy nodded. He opened a new page.

_'Have I written about them? I want whoever finds this to know about them. They're_   
_good._   
_Tubbo is president now. It was gonna be my brother, Tommy, but he had some other stuff, so now it's Tubbo. That's good, Tubbo is a good man, he'll be a good leader. I think he likes flowers. Flowers._   
_Niki._   
_She's the nicest person in that town. The worst thing she's ever said is that someone was showing too much skin and talking too much about sex. She's great, how is she doing?_   
_Eret was a traitor. See, I use last tense. I still don't fully forgive him, but I do trust him. He really regrets betraying us, apparently. Not like I was much better. I was a traitor too._   
_Fundy... my son. He was my daughter, but he wanted to be a son, and I'm ok with that. He's a good son. He's a fox. His mom is a salmon lawyer. He doesn't like me the most but that's ok. He's a very good boy, very good at building and fighting. I hope he grows up strong. Techno can't hurt him, he isn't an orphan. Sally visits on Christmas._   
_Tommy, my little brother. He's a gremlin child, but I like him. He's chaotic and thats ok. He's still cool. Never tell him I said that.'_

Fundy had his mouth covered. Tubbo smiled softly. Niki smiled too, just a bit sadder. Eret's gaze softened behind his glasses. It was odd, knowing Wilbur thought that way about them. Very convenient that he wrote only about the five there.  
Wait, no, there's more.

_'Tommy is my little brother. Techno is the big brother. We sparred as children. Now he kills orphans and asks for subs. He's funny when he isn't trying to kill me._   
_Philza is my dad. I love him, in a dad way. He had to pretend to kill me. That sucks. He has wings, they're cool. He wears a bucket hat and a lot of green. He had a better beard than me somehow. **> :(**_   
_We have a weird family. Good family._   
_Ow'_

He flipped through again.

_'Day whatever the fuck._   
_Lonely._   
_Maybe if I was actually dead they wouldn't know the difference. Most of them think I'm dead anyways._   
_Each day hurts._   
_Burn marks hurt._   
_Moving hurts_   
_Breathing hurts_   
_Writing. Hurts._   
_This stupid village doesn't use rope'_

_'Next day, don't wanna die as much today'_

_'Nevermind'_

"Do- do you think he's ok?" Niki asked. Tommy nodded.  
"Yeah, I-I think so. Look, there's more writing."

_'It's been a month I think. Fun._   
_I miss them. Maybe I should sneak back to see them again._   
_No, can't. I'll regret coming here. Besides, too much walking._   
_Maybe I'll write a new song today.'_

A page is torn out in between. The next page has scribbles on some parts.

_'Techno_   
_Techno bad_   
_He attacked_   
_Village_   
_He attacked the fucking village_   
_Didn't find me_   
_Took stuff. Bitch'_

The last entry is recent. The ink still smudges.

_'Is he back?_   
_I hear yelling._   
_I don't see fireworks._   
_No green hoodie._   
_I see a cape. It has a hole in the shoulder now._   
_That's_   
_not techno_   
_The fuck?_   
_Oh shit_   
_OH SHIT_   
_GO_   
_I HAVE TO GO_   
_if I dont they'll find me_   
_They have to think I'm dead'_

"Is that- us? Is that us?" Tubbo asked. Eret looked at the arrow hole in his shoulder.  
"Yeah. Guys, he's still near. He can't have gone far, he'd be too sore. We can still find him!" He said. Tubbo and Fundy nodded, while Tommy stretched and ran out, holding the door open for the others.  
"So, should we split up?!" Tommy asked.  
"Yeah. Everyone, go a certain way. C'mon, this is it!" Eret said. With an agreement from everyone, they split up and took off running, checking the forest around the village.

Niki found nothing except a pretty flower.

Tubbo found nothing except a quiet place to sob, just for a moment.

Eret found nothing except a bush that caught his cape.

Tommy found nothing except trees.

Fundy.

Fundy found a man, collapsed against a tree, wheezing and clutching his arm. A man he recognised.  
His father.


	16. Reunion

"...Wilbur?"  
Wilbur's eyes shot up to meet Fundy's as he lay against the tree.  
"I- Fundy? Fundy, you're- you're here. You- can you help me up?"  
He reached out his left arm. Fundy took it, pulling Wilbur up. Once he was standing up, Fundy could see him a lot better, and Tommy wasn't exaggerating when he said his face was fucked up. He was burned as hell, wincing every time he so much as moved.   
They looked each other in the eyes for a moment, neither saying anything. And after that moment, Wilbur slowly reached forward, wrapping his arms around Fundy. Fundy slowly returned the hug.  
"My son."  
"...father."  
It was an odd exchange.  
"I- why are you here? How did you find me? I- I know Eret is here, but- no, I'm dead, I'm dead Fundy. This is a dream, or-"  
"Tommy and Niki told us that you're alive."  
"I-I see... why, then?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why did you come then? Fundy, I-" Wilbur stepped away. Fundy was almost sad to lose the embrace.  
"Fundy, I have never been the best father, I acknowledge that. I treated you like a child and then left you entirely, along with the town you were meant to inherit. So why come for me?" He asked.   
"I... you weren't a bad father, persay... you tried, I know that."  
Wilbur didn't say anything, but he placed one hand on Fundy's shoulder.   
"I- admittedly, we came for a reason, but... it's good to see you again, dad."  
"Dad... heh. When was the last time you called me that? Maybe when you were 6?"  
"That... sounds about right."  
Wilbur chuckled softly. It sounded almost painful.   
"Wilbur... do you hate me?" Fundy found himself asking.   
"Why would I?"  
"I-I never properly appreciated you when we first started L'manburg, and as soon as Schlatt took over, I left you. I haven't been a good son, either."  
Why was Fundy tearing up?  
Wilbur shook his head, ruffling Fundy's hair.  
"You're an amazing son. A good person. Don't worry."  
Fundy sniffed, finding himself wrapping his arms around Wilbur again. Wilbur returned the hug, just a bit slower.   
"I... I'm glad I got to see you again, son. But..." he pulled away, wincing slightly. "Y-you should go. L'manburg is supposed to think I'm dead, and it's best if you pretend I am too."  
"I- Wilbur- Dad. We came because- we need your help. Techno, he's- he's threatening to kill Tubbo and take down the government again."  
Wilbur's left eye widened. His right eye didn't move, he noticed.  
"I- that makes a bit of sense. Techno and Dream and those guys all came and went through the village. He's really trying that again?" Wilbur asked.  
"Yeah. We need help, and... you're the best fighter we have."  
"...had. Fundy, I- I wish I could help, but my- I'm fucked up, mentally and physically. I can barely move without being sore, and... well, I went crazy last time, you saw that. How do you know I could help?"  
"I don't think that'll happen again. Besides, everyone was devastated when they thought you were dead. Philza hasn't been around for ages- he only came back from grieving to tell us what 'happened' to you and to help us defend ourselves when Techno and his gang attacked."  
Wilbur didn't reply for a second.   
"...Philza was that upset?"  
"Yeah."  
"...who else is here? I saw Eret, I think."  
"Me, Eret, Tommy, Tubbo and Niki."  
Wilbur raked a hand through his hair, breathing out. He turned back to Fundy properly.  
"I'd like to see them. We can talk about this with all of them, ok?" He asked. Fundy nodded.  
"Okay. Okay dad."  
Wilbur smiled at that. "Let's go then, son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats, you're halfway through!  
> It's probably late. If it is, take some water and go to sleep! This'll be here when you come back in the morning.   
> Love you /p ^^


	17. The Whole Gang Is Here

Fundy and Wilbur made their way back out of the forest, some level of understanding between them. They weren't fully ok yet, but they were getting there.  
When they arrived back at the village, they saw the others waiting outside Wilbur's house. Niki saw Fundy coming first. Her eyes lit up.  
"Wilbur!"  
The others turned to where she was looking. Wilbur chuckled, stepping away from Fundy. "Hey, Niki. Hey guys." He said. Tubbo ran over and hugged him, making sure to not touch his right half. Niki did too, both trying to fit.  
"Wilbur!! Holy fuck, you actually are alive! Hey man!" He said. Wilbur rolled his eyes.  
"I can't believe you thought I wouldn't be. Truly, Tubbo, I'm offended." He said sarcastically.   
"We missed you, Wilbur!" Niki said. Wilbur smiled. "Thanks."  
Tommy walked over.  
"Hey, Wil."  
"Hey, Tommy. Big man Tommy."  
"Big man Wilbur."  
They looked at each other for a second. Wilbur looked at him, then at Niki, then back at him.  
"You kept them, huh? The beanie and the jacket?"  
"No shit. They're literally the only thing you left behind. Apart from, you know, the massive fucking crater in the ground."  
Wilbur nodded. "Yeah. Well, it's- it's good to see ya."  
"You leave us for a month, make everyone think you're dead, and all we get is a 'good to see ya'?" Tommy asked. Wilbur rolled his eyes.   
"Apparently."  
Niki and Tubbo stepped away, still smiling. Wilbur had to wonder why they were that excited to see him.  
Eret walked over, almost hesitantly. Tommy looked at him, giving him a nod before stepping out of his way.   
"Wilbur. I- uh- hello."  
"Hey, Eret. How've you been?"  
"I- good. You?"  
"As good as I can be, I guess. Keeping an eye on these guys?" Wilbur nudged Tommy with his left arm.  
"Pfft. Yeah."  
"Good, that's good. I hope my son hasn't been too much of a handful?"  
"Wilbur!" Fundy chimed in. They laughed, bar Fundy. Eret laughed too, his past anxiety about seeing Wilbur almost gone. He didn't seem to care about his and Eret's past at that moment.  
"I- this is very casual considering you just practically rose from the dead for us." Eret said. Wilbur shrugged.  
"Being on your own for a month kinda gets you wanting some normal interaction, I guess. But... Fundy was telling me about Techno."  
Tubbo nodded. This entire time, Tubbo and Fundy didn't make eye contact.   
"Yeah, we- we didn't know where else to go. Philza and Quackity are taking care of L'manburg while we're gone, but we need your help. We can't fight them unorganized."  
Wilbur looked away. "I- yeah, I know, but you have to understand, Tubbo. I physically can't." He indicated to his right half.   
"I'm half blind, and moving in and of itself hurts. I'm a shitty fighter at the moment. I've been trying to make a healing potion for ages, but I can't seem to get all the materials..."  
"I know how to make one." Fundy said. "Splash or no?"  
"Splash."  
"Ok, so nether wart, a glistening melon and gunpowder. I have some nether wart on me." Fundy said. Wilbur nodded.  
"I have gunpowder."  
"I have a melon slice, and a piece of gold." Niki said.  
"You need 8 gold bars and 1 melon slice to make a glistening melon, I think." Eret said.   
"I have one piece of gold too." Tubbo said.  
"I have two! Get on my level." Tommy said, chuckling to himself.  
"Alright... that's four. We need four more."  
"You guys are actually planning this, huh?" Wilbur asked.  
"Yeah. I mean, it'll stop you being so sore, and if we do, you might help us..?" Fundy trailed off. Wilbur sighed and shrugged.  
"If I can move again, I'll try my best. Besides, you actually got organised enough to come out here, so I suppose I owe it to you."  
Tubbo cheered.   
"Thanks, Wil."  
"No problem, child."  
"After a MONTH of leaving us, you still call me child?!"  
Wilbur laughed.   
"Wilbur..." Niki started.  
"Huh?"  
"When this is all over, and we beat Techno and his group... you will stay in L'manburg with us, right?" She asked. He didn't reply for a moment.   
"I-I don't know. I mean, I came out here to leave L'manburg, so I wouldn't hurt anyone there again. Do you really want the guy who blew it up to be back there?" He asked. It was a genuine question.  
"Well, yeah! You're not apeshit anymore, right? We've rebuilt, and there's no corrupt government to overthrow anymore. I don't see a reason why you couldn't come back." Tommy said.  
"Besides... Philza seems like he misses you." Fundy said. Wilbur looked away.  
"Phil..." he sighed. "Ok. Help me make this potion, and I'll come back. That's the deal." He said. Niki smiled. Tubbo opened his mouth to say something, when they heard something. They turned to the entrance to the village.  
 _"He said they'd be this way."_  
"Shit, that's-!" Tubbo said, before Tommy covered his mouth.  
"Dream. Eret, take Wilbur to one of the smaller houses, and lock the door. We'll get the shit for the potion and come get you when it's safe to make it, ok?" He told him. Eret nodded. Wilbur hesitated.  
"Wait, Tommy-"  
"What, Wilbur?! We're on a bit of a time limit here!"  
"Just- keep a low profile, ok? I don't need any of you fucking dying."  
Tommy nodded. "Yeah. Ok, we need four gold. Everyone see if you can find any nearby. And don't fucking get caught!"  
With an affirmative nod from the group, they split up. 

Eret brought Wilbur to a smaller house on the corner of the village, away from everyone else. Tubbo ran off to a different corner. Fundy ran to a different house. Niki did too.  
Tommy ran a bit closer, wanting to hear what the group may be saying.  
Dream and Techno came into view first. What instantly unnerved Tommy was the blood splattered on Dream, and the fact he barely even noticed.  
"You sure he said here? We already went through this village. I remember this one well, the orphans were tiny."  
"Jeez, man. Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, not like we can go back and ask him."  
"Fair enough. Ok, take a look around, see if you can find any of them. Take no prisoners." Techno said. Tommy kept watching Dream as he rooted around in his bag, pulling something out. Tommy had to cover his own mouth to stop himself yelling.  
 _The clout goggles._  
Tommy put it together quickly.  
They'd killed George.  
 _Dream killed George._  
Tommy stepped back, before sprinting off, off to another building. Unfortunately, he obviously wasn't very discreet about it.  
"There! Get him."  
And thus, the battle began.


	18. Battle In The Village

Tommy could hear someone sprinting behind him, and from the footsteps he could tell it wasn't anyone he was on good terms with. He caught a glimpse of Niki behind a house. He gave her a quick nod, which he thinks she returns, before continuing. He ran out into a bit of the forest, before pulling out his bow and turning around.   
Oh shit.  
"Dream-! Fuck-!" Tommy exclaimed as Dream swung at him. He ducked, slotting an arrow into his bow and firing. He hit Dream, but he didn't slow. They kept fighting, neither landing a heavy hit.  
"Wh-why are you doing this, Dream?!" Tommy asked. That sounds corny as fuck. "I mean- why the hell are you trying to kill us?!"  
"Listen, Tommy, you know me at this point. I'm here for the chaos. If I have to kill a few people to get where I want, that's fine with me."  
"Even your best friend?! Even George?!"  
Dream didn't reply for a moment. They'd stopped now, standing apart in the clearing.  
"I- it wasn't my idea. I wanted to leave him alive, but Techno insisted."

_"Ah, George. Hey."_   
_"Dream? Techno? I... shit, shit-"_   
_"You ok, George? Haven't seen you around L'manburg in a whi-"_   
_"Stay back! Tommy and Fundy and all warned me about you lot! Said you've attacked them and tried to blow up L'manburg again."_   
_"I- George, man. You've gotta understand why we're doing it."_   
_"No, dude, this is wrong."_   
_"..."_   
_"So you ran into Tommy?"_   
_"Wh- yeah."_   
_"And we didn't... so assuming they're going somewhere in particular, they didn't turn back. They're up ahead."_   
_" ! "_   
_"That's true. Are they headed to that village, then?"_   
_"I-"_   
_"George."_   
_"I- move the sword away, man..."_   
_"Are they headed to that village?"_   
_"Y-yeah..."_   
_"Ok. Who was with him? Tommy, Fundy, and..?"_   
_"...Sap, man, come on! You can't really be... you can't..."_   
_"...sorry man."_   
_"Sap... Dream, c'mon."_   
_"I... C'mon, George, just spit it out. Please."_   
_"...you guys are sick. You really are! I was on board the first time, but... I just wanna settle down, man."_   
_"Oh, you'll settle down alright. Dream."_   
_"Techno?"_   
_"Finish him off already."_   
_"I..."_   
_"...well? Do it! Come on, it won't be that hard."_   
_"..."_   
_"Just do it already. I'm ready for it."_   
_"...sorry, George."_   
**_*shing*_ **   
_"GAH-!"_   
**_*splat*_ **

"Dude. Dude, that's fucked up! Why the fuck would you-" Tommy asked, before being swung at again. He was kinda pissed at George for selling them out, but in fairness, he died protecting Niki, Tubbo and Eret. That's admirable.  
"Shut up, Tommy. Let's just get this over with. We've done this before, we know who'll win this." Dream said. Tommy gulped. He remembered getting shot, passing out, almost dying at the hands of Dream. He shook it away.  
"Things change, old man!"  
"I'm not that much older than you."  
"Sure, sure."  
They started fighting again.  
He hadn't been particularly close to George, but knowing he died trying to stop Techno and protecting them... he was angry he was dead.  
But even Tommy's anger and strength couldn't help when he was being pinned to the ground, a sword to his throat.

"We'll be fine in here."  
"Yeah... gh-! Thanks, Eret."  
"No problem, man. How's the arm?"  
"Same as it's been for a month."  
Wilbur and Eret sat in the corners of a small house in the village. After dodging Purpled once or twice, they'd finally found a house nobody was camping. And now they sat here, trying their best to keep quiet.  
"So..." Eret trailed off. Wilbur chuckled.  
"It's been a while since we've been in the same room alone, hasn't it?"  
"I- yeah. Since before the first war, right?"  
"Yep. Crazy, huh?"  
"Mm, yeah..."  
Another silence followed. They could hear yells outside, people running by.   
"How's L'manburg?"  
"Huh?"  
"How's it been..? Since I left, I mean." Wilbur asked. Eret hummed.  
"Oh, it's been good. Tubbo's been taking care of the town well, and until Techno, nobody's really caused trouble."  
"That's good. How's Fundy been? My son? I was talking to him before we all met up..."  
"Yeah, he's been ok. He's been a bit down, but a few people were. He's been really helpful, and aside from a bit of a fight between him and Tubbo, he's been getting along with everyone."  
"Ah, I see. Well, I'm glad to hear it."  
"Yeah."  
"...and you?"  
"Huh?"  
"How have you been, Eret?"  
"I- what do you mean, Wil?"  
"What I've meant with the last two questions. How have you been since I left? I know you obviously wouldn't have been the most affected, but I'd like to know."  
"I... why?"  
"Why do I want to know?"  
"Yea-"  
Suddenly, the door swung in. Purpled stood in the door, crossbow in hand, ready and loaded.  
"Oh shit, there you are-!" He said. He aimed at Wilbur. Wilbur panicked, moving backwards into the corner more.  
"Listen, I'm sorry Wilbur, but I gotta do this, I'm sure you understand."  
"I-"  
Wilbur closed his eye.  
He heard the crossbow fire.  
He didn't feel the impact.  
"Huh?" He opened his eyes. Eret was doubled over in front of Wilbur, arrow sticking out of his shoulder. The mad lad took the shot for him.  
"Eret! Holy fuck, man!" Wilbur moved over to him. Purpled stumbled backwards, clearly just expecting to hit Wilbur. He tried to reload his crossbow.  
"I'm fine, don't worry. Just- shit-" Eret stood up, pulling the arrow from his own shoulder. He moved towards Purpled and shoved the arrow into his chest. Purpled let out a yell, falling backwards and out of the house.  
"I'm sorry, man, but it's self defense." Eret said, running back in to help Wilbur up. "Come on, we need to go."  
"I- thanks, man, but holy shit."  
"Thank me later, come on! Back to your house."  
Purpled just held his chest as he watched them run off. He didn't have enough energy to yell out or chase them.   
That arrow was in his heart.   
He lay back.  
He was better off not helping Techno anyway.

Fundy ran through the cluster of houses, trying to remember what he needs. 4 gold, right? He could get the rest at Wilbur's house.  
He didn't wanna brew that potion.  
He hears the word 'potion' or 'alcohol' and just sees Schlatt, in his drunk rages, or his inebriated sobs. Or in his last moments...  
 _"You... you fuckin' bitch! C'mere!"_  
He shivered at the memory. After being hit with a bottle, he didn't like working with them. He kept them out of his house, and he hadn't drunk one since that day. And now, he had to make one to save his father.  
Could he do it?  
He stopped running, hearing voices around the corner. It was Sam and... Sap?  
"I'm just saying man, I have some netherite back at my base I could give you, if you needed." Sapnap said.  
"Nah, it's fine. I'm almost done a gold set now, and I'm keeping the whole aesthetic, you know? I've got 5 gold on me now, only need 2 or 3 now."  
Oh.  
Oh no.  
Fundy realised very quickly that this meant Sam was the only way to get some gold. And if he was working with Techno, he wouldn't hand it over.  
Which meant...  
...  
He would have to kill Sam to get it.  
He didn't want to, but they needed that gold. Oh fuck, oh shit! This was bad.  
While he thought to himself, he subconsciously registered Sapnap leaving. Sam obviously started walking somewhere else.  
"Hey!"  
"Huh-?! Oh fuck."  
And apparently, that somewhere else was right there. Sam stared Fundy in the eyes for a moment. After some time had passed, he pulled out his sword.  
"Sorry, man."  
"Shit-!"  
Fundy drew his sword, blocking the blow he would've endured. The two began to fight, swords clashing as they struggled. Fundy had a feeling of what this was leading up to. He didn't like it.   
At this point, he'd lost either way. Either he loses and is stabbed to death in a fucking village, or he kills a man and lives with that on his conscience. He dies, or he sinks down to Dream's level, to Techno's level. To Schlatt's level.  
Sam knocked him off his feet, holding his sword to him. Well, better to die with a clear conscience, he supposes.  
Fundy closed his eyes.  
"Sorry, dad."  
He waited for the impact.

"Any last words, Tommy?" Dream asked. Tommy panted, out of breath. He didn't want to admit it, but he was genuinely scared. Dream really was about to kill him.  
"I-"  
"Get away from him!!"  
"Huh-?"  
Suddenly, someone tackled Dream from behind, giving Tommy the opportunity to stand up.  
"I- Niki!"  
Niki hit Dream with her sword once before he knocked her off.  
"Fuck yeah, Niki!!" Tommy cheered.  
Niki grinned. "Don't worry about it. Come on, let's beat this jerk!"  
Niki readied her sword. Tommy pulled back his bow. Dream looked between them, then sighed.   
"You're really making this hard, huh? Well, listen. Even if you kill me here, I'm willing to bet a few people wouldn't be so pleased. Sapnap, Karl, Techno... all of those guys would be pissed. But, I suppose you want revenge for George, or something?"  
Tommy gritted his teeth. He knew Dream was somewhat right. If they killed him, they'd still have the others to deal with, and a lot angrier than they are now.  
He was aggravating Tommy, though.   
Niki sighed, lowering her sword slightly, but keeping it ready. "Just let us go."  
"Don't get in our way. If you stay out of L'manburg, we don't have a reason to hurt you. Not like this is a personal vendetta."  
Tommy looked at Niki. She nodded. He sighed, and they lowered their weapons.  
"Just let us walk away." Niki said. Dream nodded.  
"Go."  
Niki looked at Tommy. He nodded, running off, pulling her along with him.  
Off to Wilbur's house.

Fundy waited for the impact.  
It didn't come.   
Instead, a message flashed across his eyes.

**awesamdude has been killed using [George's Sword].**

Fundy opened his eyes. Sam had a sword driven through his chest. It retracted, letting Sam's now dead body collapse to the ground. He saw who was holding the sword.  
"...Tubbo?"  
Tubbo held out his hand. "C'mon man, get up!"  
Slowly, Fundy took his hand. "But... why? Why'd you help me? Aren't we, like, mad at each other?"  
"Even if I was mad, I couldn't be mad enough to let you die!"  
"Yeah, but- you just killed someone!"  
"It's worth it to protect a citizen of L'manburg. It's worth it to protect my friend." Tubbo declared. "Come on, I think we should head to Wilbur's house."  
"Wait! Wait a sec." Fundy said, reaching over to where Sam's body now was. He took four pieces of gold slowly. After that, he stood back up and nodded.  
"Ok, I'm ready. And, uh... thanks, man. For saving me."  
"Anytime. Come on!"  
Fundy nodded, running with Tubbo back to Wilbur's house. On the way, he caught sight of someone's body lying on the ground, an arrow in their chest.  
This really was a bloodbath.  
He shook it off, they were almost to the house.  
This was it. His father would be ok, and he'd help them, and they'd all be ok again.  
...but damn, was he dreading making that potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two sorta minor characters... rest in peace bois


	19. Breaking Bad

Tommy and Niki were the last two in the door. Wilbur was sitting at his desk, Eret was standing by a window with his crossbow on his back and Fundy and Tubbo were quietly talking in the corner.  
"Oh, they're back!" Tubbo said. He wasn't wearing his jacket anymore, which was odd for Tubbo. Where was it?   
...Oh well.  
"Hey. So, did someone get the gold?" Tommy asked. Fundy nodded.  
"Yeah, I did."  
"Great! How'd you get it?" Tommy asked.  
"Uh... I went through all the chests again, found it in one of them." He said.  
"Ok, cool. You know how to make it, right?" He asked. Fundy nodded.  
"Y-yeah."  
Niki, Tommy and Tubbo put their bits of gold and the melon slice out on the desk. Wilbur rooted around in a chest, pulling out some gunpowder. Fundy put down his nether wart too.   
"Ok, good luck." Tubbo said, patting Fundy on the back. Fundy nodded, picking everything up and moving over to the brewing stand. He placed a bottle on the stand, and reached for the nether wart.  
The nether wart goes first, right?  
He could feel his hand shake.  
 _"Schlatt, are you- are you drunk?"_  
 _"You... you fuckin' bitch! C'mere!"_  
 _*crash*_  
He jumped a bit just from the memory. He put down the nether wart with a shaky sigh.  
"I-I'm sorry- I'm sorry, I can't do this." He said.  
"Are you ok?" Wilbur asked.  
"I- I might need to step out for a second. I'm sorry, I-" he pulled his jacket tighter around himself. Tubbo walked over.  
"Here, Fundy, I'll bring you outside, ok? We can head out into the forest for a moment." He said. Fundy just nodded.  
"I- ok. Wilbur, do you-?"  
"Yes, I know how to make it. Take a break, son." He said. Fundy nodded.  
"Thanks. We'll be back in a minute." He said. Tubbo waved to them, stuck his head out the door, then nodded to Fundy, bringing him outside. 

Wilbur stood up, walking over to the stand.  
"Eret, keep an eye out, ok?"   
"Yep."  
"Tommy, Niki, could you pass me the things as I need them?"  
"Ok!" Niki replied. Tommy just nodded.  
"Ok. Nether wart."  
Niki passed him the nether wart. He placed it in, leaving it to start to boil. He stood back for a second.  
"I- hahaha." Wilbur laughed a bit. Tommy raised an eyebrow.   
"You good, Wilbur?"  
"Yeah, haha... I just don't really believe this is finally happening. After a whole month being in pain, I'm finally gonna be ok for once." He said, laughing again. This time felt a bit sadder, for some reason. "Can someone craft the glistening melon?"  
"On it." Niki took the materials, walking over to the crafting bench. Tommy stayed beside him.  
"...hey, Wil."  
"Yeah?"  
"Did you miss us? Like, really."  
Wilbur nodded. "I mean, yeah, obviously. You guys are practically my family, you know? You've got Fundy, my son, Tubbo and you, Tommy, you're like my brothers. Eret feels kinda like a big brother to me, even though technically he's younger than me, he's definitely better with some things, and Niki is- oh, melon?"  
Niki nodded, passing him the glistening melon.  
"Thanks. Like I was saying, Niki, you're like a really close cousin in a way. I may be stubborn sometimes, but I'm being honest here. I missed you a lot, all of you." Wilbur finished.  
Eret laughed softly. "There's something I didn't expect to hear."  
Niki smiled. "Even so. Thank you, Wilbur."  
"No problem." He said. He rolled his shoulder as he watched the potion form.  
Tommy just leaned against the wall, smiling a bit. They were still family to him, even after he went crazy. Maybe that was something Tommy was worried about, subconsciously. That he didn't care.  
Well, clearly he did. That's cool.

Finally, Wilbur poured in the gunpowder. It reacted quickly, sparking in the potion, before settling. It glowed a pinkish-redish colour. He laughed a bit.  
"Holy fuck." He said. Niki laughed.  
"Well? Are you ready?" She asked. He nodded.  
"I-I think so. Thanks, Niki, Eret, Tommy."  
"Yeah, well it better work." Tommy said, but he smiled. Eret nodded, smiling.  
"Glad we could help."  
Wilbur nodded, reaching for the bottle. Before he could grab it though, he was interrupted by something outside.  
A scream.  
"Woah- what the-?!" Tommy was about to ask when someone burst in the door.  
"GUYS! Guys, its- its Fundy!" Tubbo panted.  
"What happened?!" Eret asked.  
"I- Techno. Techno, he-"  
"Move."  
They turned to Wilbur, but in just enough time to see him make his way out the door, something in his hand. He looked around. He ran (or speed walked) over to somewhere, the others following him. 

Fundy was collapsed on the ground, a stab wound in his shoulder. He was gasping for air.   
"Fundy!" Wilbur sat beside him. Tubbo was the first over, dropping to his knees beside him.   
"Techno, he- he was aiming for me! He was about to kill me, but Fundy-! He shoved me out of the way, and pulled out his sword and- and Techno just-!" Tubbo was already in tears, and Wilbur seemed panicky too.  
"Oh my god- Fundy! Fundy, are you-"  
"Wilbur... *cough cough* Wil..."  
Fundy turned to Wilbur, wincing. "I'm- I'm fine... this is fine... if Tubbo was- was killed, L'manburg would... be fucked, you know..?" He coughed again. Niki and Eret stood back, Niki tearing up too.  
"No, Fundy- Fundy, we can fix this... you'll be ok, this'll be ok..." Wilbur said.  
"No, Wilbur... just- just leave me be..."  
"No. No, I-" Wilbur took a breath, before pulling out what he'd taken. The healing potion. Fundy looked at him for a second, before seeming to catch on.  
"No. Wilbur, n-" he coughed again. "Wilbur, no, you n-need to keep that. You need-"  
"No, you're taking this, Fundy. You can't die here, not to that fucking- Fundy, stay with me."  
Tommy looked around. He could see Techno and Dream on the edge of the forest, looking back at them. Techno turned around first, continuing to walk away. Dream just nodded, before turning to leave too. Tommy balled his fists. Every part of him wanted to chase after them, to stab them back, but... if Fundy really was dying, he had to be there for him.  
Fundy and Wilbur were talking back and forth, both begging for the other to take the potion. If Fundy wasn't bleeding out, you might think it was just a father and son bickering.  
"Wilbur, come on- just-" Fundy was coughing between almost every word. Wilbur still held the potion in his hand.  
"No, Fundy, you can't die here. I- this is- you-" he took a breath.  
"Wilbur... d-dad..."   
Wilbur's breath hitched.  
"I'll... be... o... k..."  
With that, Fundy finally lay his head back, closing his eyes. Wilbur shook his head.  
"No... no!"  
Wilbur stood up, smashing it on the ground. It hit Fundy, hitting the wound. The flesh closed up, sealing up where the wound was, but Fundy was already unconscious.  
They were all silent for a moment.  
"...is he..?" Niki asked quietly. She didn't need to finish her sentence. They knew what she meant.  
"I... I don't think so. He's ok for now, but... there might be something wrong internally. If he wakes up soon, by tonight, he might be ok." Eret said softly. Tommy just nodded, wrapping his arm around Tubbo, who'd been crying. Still was.  
Wilbur sighed, putting his face in his hands. He didn't move for a second, apart from shaking. Niki leaned down beside him, half hugging him. He didn't react.  
After five minutes of them sitting there, Wilbur finally took a proper breath. "Eret."  
"Yeah..?"  
"Can you carry him, at least for a bit? We need to start making our way back."  
They looked at Wilbur. Tommy was the one to voice what they were thinking. "You're coming back with us? I thought you couldn't fight."  
"I'm going to. If not for L'manburg, then for that- that- person killing my son. Or at least trying to." He said. Eret nodded, bending down. He carefully picked him up, holding him. Wilbur nodded.  
"Thank you. Come on, we need to go." He said. Tommy nodded.   
It had been... a rough day, even though they'd only been up for a few hours. But now, they had to get home. To make sure Fundy was ok, and to protect L'manburg.  
And although Wilbur wouldn't admit it to the others, he cared more about Fundy than L'manburg right now.


	20. Camp At An Old Home

Wilbur, Tommy, Eret, Niki and Tubbo. The five conscious people making their way back to L'manburg. Fundy was still being carried by Eret, his chest slowly rising and falling.   
They fastly passed the forest, making their way through quickly and avoiding another encounter with any mobs.   
They hadn't stopped for longer than 5 minutes since they left the village. Wilbur just kept walking, determined to make it back to L'manburg, and the others kind of had to keep up. They could all see Wilbur limping on his right leg slightly, how he constantly had to roll his shoulder. They didn't mention it.   
Eret held Fundy the whole way, even when they took their five minute break. He walked somewhat close to Wilbur, probably so Wilbur could keep an eye on Fundy.   
Niki, Tubbo and Tommy walked together, trying to keep up with the fast pace set by the taller men at the front.   
"I- holy shihihihihit- I'm out of breath-" Tommy panted as they speed walked. Tubbo nodded.  
"Me t- me too-!" Tubbo said. Niki nodded, unable to reply.  
"How does Wil- Wilbur walk that- that fast?!" Tubbo asked.  
"No fu- fucking clue! He has a fucked- fucked up leg, like holy fu-" Tommy had to cut himself off to take a break.  
"How is- Eret keeping up- like that?" Niki asked.  
"Yeah, even carryi- carrying Fundy and all..." Tubbo said, trailing off after mentioning Fundy. Tommy sighed, looking at Eret. You couldn't see much from behind with that cape, but he seemed to be keeping pace just fine.  
They continued their breathless conversation as they sped through the plains.

Wilbur tried to focus on the road ahead, the journey back to L'manburg. He tried to focus on forcing himself forward despite the ache in his scars, but he couldn't stop himself from casting glances to his son's unconscious body in Eret's arms. He was still breathing, and his wounds had healed. But Techno's weapons were nothing to underestimate, he'd learned after years of sparring with him. He almost always had them enchanted, with weird side affects after contact. If Techno had killed his son, there'd be hell to pay.  
Wilbur knew he wasn't the closest with his son, through no fault of Fundy's. Wilbur was the one who had treated him like a child, who had left him with Schlatt, who was... simply put, a bad father. But he still loved his son, and he would give his life to save Fundy's. In a way, he kinda did.  
Fundy's body almost looked like it was trembling. Was that him, or-? Wait, it wasn't Fundy. It wad Eret holding him, his arms were trembling slightly. Wilbur sighed.   
They should stop soon, as much as he hated to admit it. Eret was clearly getting tired, and he could hear the others gasping for breath behind him. Besides, the sun was starting to set. After a moment, he spotted something. Half a house was stood in the field, with half of it blown up, and a small hole that had clearly been mined in nearby.   
"Guys, let's stop here." Wilbur said, slowing to a halt. He heard an "oh thank fuck" said softly behind him, which he can only assume was Tommy. They all stopped, looking at the house they'd made on their hunt for Wilbur.   
"If we fix this up, we can use this tonight!" Tubbo said. Niki nodded, pulling out some wood. Tommy pulled out his too.  
"Fine, fine, I guess I'll help." He said sarcastically. Niki and Tubbo laughed, getting to work quickly fixing up the house.  
Wilbur watched with Eret, who was clearly shaking now.  
"We'll put down a bed for him first so you can lay him down." Wilbur said. Eret nodded.  
"Thanks."  
Wilbur just nodded in return. The house was finished quickly, and Niki went in and placed the five beds. Eret placed down Fundy body quickly, or rather, dropped him as carefully as he could. The others walked inside, putting down their things. Tubbo pulled out the campfire and a bit of food.

All five sat around the campfire placed by Tubbo, eating whatever food they had on them. It was a wonder they hadn't had to kill any animals on their journey yet. Most of them had cooked pork or beef, except for Wilbur, who just had some apples and a banana. It had been a while since they'd seen a banana in L'manburg. Or... ever, really. Huh.  
It was quiet for a while as they ate. It felt like the first time they'd ate at this house. Eventually, someone had to start a conversation. That someone was Tubbo.  
"So, Wil..."  
"Yeah?"  
"What was it like, living there for a month on your own?" He asked.  
Wilbur hummed, thinking for a moment.  
"Rough, I guess. I mean, I saw my journal open so I'm assuming you read that."  
Tommy looked away.  
"But, yeah. Frustrating at times, but I knew why it had to happen. If I went back, I'd just fuck everything up. God knows why I'm coming back now-" He chuckled as he spoke. It was a sad chuckle. "-but you know. There were... low points, fuckin' low points, but you deal with it. You just... adjust to the loneliness. You have to."  
Niki patted him on his left shoulder. He laughed softly. "It's fine. It wasn't too bad. I wrote everything in that journal."  
"I noticed, actually..." Eret started. "There was a page torn out. What happened there, can I ask?"   
Wilbur shrugged. "Don't remember. Probably wasn't important." He said.  
"That's fair."  
Niki chimed in next. "You... you are glad to be coming back with us, right?"  
"I mean... yeah. I'm glad to see you again, but there's always that tiny, tiny bit of doubt that I'll do any good for this town." He said it relaxed enough, but in the light of the fire, you could see the sadness in his eyes.   
"You'll help a lot, don't worry man!" Tubbo said. "Everyone's gonna be happy to see you again."  
"I'll take your word for it, mr president."  
"Not you too, man!"  
Tommy and Wilbur laughed, along with Niki and Eret laughing a bit softer. Tubbo just huffed, folding his arms, but a smile tugged on his lips. Once they calmed down a bit, Tubbo took a breath.  
"We didn't start the fire!"  
Tommy instantly burst out laughing. Eret and Niki laughed too, just not as hard as Tommy. Wilbur smiled, watching them. Eret was the next to start singing.  
"It was always burning, since the world's been turning!"

An hour later, once Tommy, Tubbo, Niki and Eret had worn their voices out, Tommy stood up with a yawn.   
"Ok, ok, I'm heading in. Anyone else? C'mon, it's fucking late."  
Tubbo nodded, standing up.  
"I will too... I am quite tired." Niki said. Before Eret could stand up, Wilbur grabbed his sleeve.  
"Hey Eret, can you stay out here for a second? I wanna talk to you."  
Eret nodded slowly.   
"Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you or some shit. It'll only take a minute."  
"Ok... you guys can head in, we'll be there in a minute." Eret said. Niki nodded and waved, walking inside with a smile, along with the other two. The mood had lifted up considerably since earlier. That's nice.

Tommy flopped down on his bed with a sigh. "Man, I'm fucking beat. I don't know about you two, but man do my legs hurt." He said. Tubbo nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm tired too. Here's hoping we all get a good night's sleep tonight." Tubbo said.  
"Yes, here's hoping." Niki said. It was quiet for another moment as Tubbo and Niki lay down too. It was quiet. Almost too quiet.  
When things go quiet, it leaves time to think. Think about all those thoughts running through your head. And when you have your potentially dying friend in the room, those thoughts are often upsetting.   
"...Is Fundy gonna be ok?" Niki asked quietly.  
"...he better be." Tommy replied.  
"I-I'm scared for him." Tubbo said. "If he doesn't wake up, then..."  
"...Tubbo?"  
"If he doesn't wake up... if he doesn't, it's my fault."  
Niki sat up. "Tubbo, that's wrong." Tubbo sat up too.  
"But it is! He got stabbed because he was protecting me, man! If Fundy dies here because he got stabbed, it's because I wasn't strong enough to fight back by myself!" Tubbo said, voice shaking.  
"I-I'm supposed to be a good president... a president that protects his citizens..!" And finally, he let out a sob. Niki slid out of her bed, sitting beside Tubbo and hugging him.  
"Tubbo, this isn't your fault. Fundy knew what he was doing when he stood up for you, he would not have taken that risk if he didn't feel you were worth it. He will be ok." She said. He just nodded, still crying a bit. Tommy sighed, walking over and sitting with him too.   
"I- Niki's right, man. Fundy made that move, so it's not your fault. Ok?" He patted him on the shoulder, lighter than normal. He nodded.  
"Mhm- *sniff* Thank you guys..."  
"It's ok." Niki said with a smile. Tommy smiled too. Niki was way better at comforting people than him, which honestly wasn't surprising.  
After a few minutes of sitting with each other, the three pulled away, sitting back in their own beds.   
"Are you alright, Tubbo?" Niki asked once back in her own bed.  
"Yeah... sorry 'bout that." He replied.  
"Don't be sorry! It's ok."   
"Thanks, haha..."  
Just as they lay down, the door creaked open. Eret and Wilbur walked in, a mutual sombre expression on both's faces.  
"Hey guys." Tommy said.  
"Hey child." Wilbur replied. Eret sat down on his bed, and after a moment Tubbo sat up.  
"Wait, shit! Wilbur doesn't have a bed." He exclaimed. Both Eret and Niki stood up, almost in sync.  
"You can take mine, Wil. It's fine." Eret said.  
"No, you can take mine. I can find materials for another." Niki said. Wilbur laughed, shaking his head and waving them down.  
"Both of you, sit down. I'll go grab materials for one myself. I'll be back in a bit." He said, walking back out.  
Eret sighed, sitting back down. "I mean, we offered."  
"We did." Niki said with a chuckle. Tommy sat up.   
"So, what's with the mystery meeting with big man Wil, huh?" He asked. Eret laughed.  
"Nah, he just wanted to know how L'manburg was doing. Nothing important."  
"Sure, sure."  
Eret shook his head with an amused smile, lying down. Just before Tommy lay down, he spotted something where Wilbur had been standing. A page.  
He stood up and grabbed it, getting back into bed and shining it into the light. He almost choked on the breath he was taking. After a moment, he folded it up and shoved it under his pillow. Clearly he wasn't meant to read that. Nobody was. No wonder it was ripped out of that diary.  
Too late now.  
He sighed, lying down too. 

The next day, they'd all get back to L'manburg. All of them.  
He cast a glance to Fundy's unconscious figure in the dark.  
...all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Day ..  
> Who gives a fuck.  
> I tried to kill myself today, like I've been saying I would.  
> They would have thanked me for it.  
> It didn't work, obviously.  
> Couldn't find rope, a lead had to do.  
> It snapped.   
> Fuck  
> Fuck fuck fuck  
> I should be dead  
> God damn it  
> If I die it's for L'manburg's sake.  
> Do they even remember me?
> 
> I fucking hope not.  
> I'll try again soon. Hold me to that.  
> I
> 
> What's happening outside..?'


	21. Rise and Shine

The sun filtered through the door, shining into Tommy's eyes. He woke up slowly with a groan. He wasn't ready to wake up yet.  
Despite that, he sat up and slipped on his shoes. He walked outside, stretching. He instantly noticed Wilbur sitting by the lake. He walked over and sat beside him.  
"Morning."  
"Ah. Morning, Tommy."  
They sat there for a while. It reminded Tommy of the first morning after they'd left, when him and Fundy sat there. Like father, like son he supposed.   
Eventually, Wilbur let out a small chuckle, reaching down into the lake with his hand.  
"See that fish?" He asked.  
"Huh? Yeah?"  
"It looks like Milo. Remember him? The old pet fish I used to have."   
"Hahaha. Yeah. He was a twink."  
Wilbur let out an offended gasp. "Milo was fucking awesome. You're just jealous of our bond."  
"Sure, sure, big man. What even happened to Milo anyways?"  
"Techno happened."  
"What did Techno do?"  
"He ate him."  
Tommy went quiet for a second. "He- he fuckin' what?!"  
"Yeah. Raw, no cooking. He just- like- reached into the tank. And grabbed him. And ate him. I watched, very, very confused and upset." He said. Despite that seeming like an almost traumatizing memory for a kid, Wilbur had a small smile on his face. "I was only about nine then, I think. Techno was 11. You were- haha, fuck man, you were like, 1. You were tiny."   
Tommy punched him in the arm (his good arm). Wilbur just laughed. He continued to play with the small fish in the lake below them.   
"...How long has it been since we've had a calm conversation like that about nothing?" Tommy asked. Wilbur shrugged.  
"No clue. Well, over a month anyways." He said with a laugh at his own stupid joke. Tommy just rolled his eyes.   
"I-" he sighed. "I missed you, big man."  
"Yeah. I missed you too, child."  
For once, Tommy didn't object to the name. They sat there in silence again. Tommy noticed Niki walk out of the house with Eret, both chatting between themselves. They walked over to the boys.  
"Good morning!" Niki called.   
"Morning, you two." Wilbur said, without even turning around. Huh.  
"How'd you sleep?" Eret asked, sitting down beside them. Niki sat beside him, holding some flowers in her hands.   
"You know, the usual." Tommy said, shrugging. Wilbur didn't reply.  
"...hey, Wil. I only saw 5 beds in there when I woke up. You did make yourself one, right?" Eret asked.  
No reply.  
"...Wilbur. You did sleep, right?"  
"...oh! Huh? Sorry, zoned out for a sec." Wilbur said.  
"I was asking if you got any sleep? I didn't see another bed."  
"Oh, yeah. I did, don't worry. I picked it back up once I woke up, its in my inventory." He said.  
"Oh, phew. Ok, just wondering." Eret said. Wilbur laughed a bit, nodding. Tommy looked at him.   
"You didn't sleep, did you?" Tommy whispered.  
"Not at all." Wilbur replied. He didn't seem bothered. He replied with the same distant smile he'd had all morning. Before Tommy could get pissed at him, they heard something.  
A yell.  
"Tubbo?!" Tommy stood up instantly, the others doing the same. They ran over to the house.  
'I swear to god, if this house gets blown up again I'll fucking stab some shit.'

Eret was the first there, opening the door quickly. They were expecting something horrible; a bloodied corpse or some shit. After yesterday, it was entirely possible.   
But instead...  
They were met with Tubbo clinging to Fundy, who was sat up, looking around drowsily. Niki gasped softly, and Wilbur took a step back.  
"He's ok..." Tommy said, more so to convince himself he was awake. Holy fuck. Holy fuck! Fundy's awake! This is great!  
Niki ran over, hugging him too. Fundy didn't say anything, he just wrapped a shaky arm around them. He seemed confused.   
He looked around again.   
"Wh..."  
He started, trying to say something.   
"I... could you... step away, please..?" He stuttered out. Tubbo instantly jumped up, backing off.  
"Sure, sorry man. But holy shit!" Tubbo said, gesturing to him. "You're alive! Awake, I mean. We were so worried!"  
Fundy nodded, looking down past his shirt, where he'd been stabbed. It took him a second.  
"Didn't I... Techno, he... wasn't I stabbed..?"  
"Well, yes, but..." Niki started. Fundy looked at her, then down. Then his eyes widened.  
"Oh. Oh."  
He felt where the wound would have been. Obviously, it wasn't there. Fundy seemed to be putting the pieces together.  
Finally, Wilbur stepped forward, Eret moving out of his way. He walked forward, stopping by the bed. He met eyes with Fundy.   
The air felt tense as they looked each other in the eyes. Nobody spoke. Even breathing was hushed, it seemed.  
"...Fundy. Son, I-"  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"  
Fundy cut over what Wilbur was gonna say, seeming to get some energy back. The outburst even made Wilbur jump.  
"Are you stupid?! You have to be stupid, that was the most idiotic decision you could've made! The plan was, Wilbur takes the healing potion so we have our good fighter back, and you fucking- you wasted it! We don't have enough materials to make another, I swear to-" he took a deep breath before sighing.   
"I- we didn't waste it. You're alive." Wilbur said.  
"So fuckin' what?! You know as well as I, dude, I'm not the best fighter here! You're skilled, so is Eret. Hell, Tommy's been learning from you! If I'm dead, so what?! You need fighters! All you've done is handicapped yourself! I-"  
"I was not going to let my son die in my arms!" Wilbur finally spoke up. Niki took a step back, behind Tubbo.   
"Oh, really?! You seemed about fucking ready to let Philza do just that! Runs in the family, huh?!"  
Wilbur didn't reply right away. Tommy could see him gripping his jumper, which he'd learned was something he did when he was frustrated. Fundy continued.  
"The whole point of this was to get you back to L'manburg so you could fight. If you can't fucking fight, what's the point?!"  
"I- so not a single part of you came to see me? You just came to get another person to fight a war?!" Wilbur asked, the hurt almost seeping into his voice. Tommy had to admit, it was a bit harsh on Fundy's part, but he wasn't saying anything.   
"I- a part of me was desperate to see you, the part of me that's your son, the one you abandoned. But the rest of me knows we had a reason for coming out here. If-" he sighed. "If I died there, it'd mean I died for a reason. Tubbo was safe, you'd be healed. It all would've worked out."  
Wilbur shook his head. "My son would be dead."  
"See how Philza would've felt?"  
Wilbur didn't reply. After a moment, he turned and walked out of the house. And with that, Fundy lay back down, curled up slightly.  
All was silent.

After a silent agreement, Niki walked outside to find Wilbur. Eret would talk to Fundy. Tommy and Tubbo went to gather materials for a bit.  
Tommy pulled out his axe, walking over to a tree. Tubbo followed, not pulling his out yet.  
"That was... huh." Was all Tommy said at the start.   
"I feek bad for them. It was just- Wilbur tried to do what he thought was right, but Fundy didn't want that. It sounds like it should be a simple 'Sorry, no problem' situation, but..."  
"It's not that easy when death is involved." Tommy finished, swinging the axe at the tree. Tubbo nodded.   
"Yeah... I hope they both feel alright."  
"Well, not much we can do..." Tommy said, sighing. "We're 'tHe kIdS' here, we ain't exactly prime comforters."  
Despite the fact Tommy had done pretty well when he'd found Eret outside at 1am, he didn't mention it.  
"I guess... I wish I could help more, though. I mean, if I hadn't of-"  
"Tubbo! Man, don't start with all the 'what if I did' 'what if I didn't's! This isn't your fault, ok? They just gotta work this out." He told him, pausing his attack on the tree to pat Tubbo on the shoulder.  
"Ok... thanks."  
"Mhm."  
They continued like that for a bit. Tubbo pulled out his axe and helped with the tree. Tommy remembered just how good cutting trees was for frustration. He didn't do it often though; cutting down the trees all the time is bad.  
Eventually, their conversation drifted to other things, like what they thought L'manburg was doing, how their bases were doing back home, all random stuff, whatever came to mind. They were probably trying to distract themselves.   
After a while, with quite a few trees massacred, they heard someone calling. Niki.  
"Tommy! Tubbo! Come on, we're going soon!"  
"Oh shit, that was fast." Tommy said. Tubbo nodded.  
"Well, here's hoping this goes well." He said with a small sigh. Tommy nodded too.  
"Well, let's get going."  
"Sure..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I-I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Well- that's a lie. I know what I'm doing wrong.   
> I just don't know how to change it."


	22. Let's go home.

They started walking soon after Tommy and Tubbo arrived. Wilbur and Fundy didn't say anything to each other, just casting glances every so often.  
Fundy looked weak. Not to be rude to him, but he really did look exhausted. You couldn't really blame him though, he almost died. Wilbur looked fine, but everyone could tell he felt like shit.   
After only 5 minutes, Fundy was almost shaking. Tubbo caught up with him.  
"Hey man, you need help?" He asked.  
"Huh?"  
"Here, let me just..." Tubbo slowly grabbed Fundy's arm, wrapping it around his shoulders so he was leaning on Tubbo. After a moment, Fundy let himself relax slightly, using the support Tubbo was offering. It seems they'd moved past their fight from the other day.   
Eret smiled as he watched them.   
"Whatcha smiling at, big man?" Tommy asked.  
"Oh, y'know... just glad we're getting along again. Well, most of us." Eret said, nodding towards Wilbur. Tommy nodded and shrugged.  
"Yeah. I mean, I get why Fundy's mad, but they both pushed it a bit far." He said.  
"Well, we just gotta hope they make up." Eret said, almost out of breath.  
"You ok, man? You sound tired."  
"Yeah. Rough sleep, I guess. Nerves and all, you know."  
The shake in his every step said otherwise, but Tommy didn't wanna question it.   
"Yeah, that's fair."  
They kept walking. Niki walked with them too after a while, keeping up conversation. Niki was a very good mood uplifter, everyone knew that. Even in these situations. 

After a while, and by a while I mean a good few hours, the sun was setting. Tubbo had managed to keep supporting Fundy as they walked the whole time, and Eret, Niki and Tommy kept up their conversation. Every so often they stopped to let Niki pick a flower.  
Wilbur stayed silent through the whole journey. The most he actually did was whistle a small tune, one they didn't recognise. Actually, Fundy did. It's from his more serious album. Losing Face.  
Fundy didn't say anything though. Even if he knew the lyrics.   
Eventually, as the sky dipped into a more blue shade, the group could see something in the distance.  
Lights.  
Lights and a large flag.  
"Holy- holy fuck! There it is!" Tommy said. Tubbo cheered.  
"Come on, let's-!" Niki started, before she was interrupted by a scream. They turned to Eret. He was keeled over, an arrow sticking out of his shoulder.   
"Eret!" Wilbur finally spoke up, running over to check on him. Eret stood back up, rolling his shoulder.  
"I- sorry, I'm ok... shit, man, what was that?" He asked, turning around.  
The group could see the figure of a skeleton in the distance. More figures were appearing by the moment.  
"Fuck, not again!!" Tommy said, pulling out his bow. Eret pulled out his too, though he was visibly sore. Tubbo and Wilbur pulled out their respective swords. Fundy looked nervous, which Niki instantly noticed.  
"Guys, I'm going to bring Fundy somewhere safer, he can't fight. We'll be back!" She said. Tubbo nodded, moving Fundy's arm off. Fundy looked apprehensive.  
"Guys, I- I can help, it's fine-"  
"No. Go." Wilbur said, finally looking him in the eyes. After a moment, Fundy sighed and wrapped his arm around Niki's shoulder. She gripped his arm to keep him steady, and they quickly walked away.  
"Ok, let's not have a repeat of last time. Fend them off, then catch up with Niki and Fundy." Tommy said. Tubbo nodded.  
The mobs spawned around them. They readied their weapons.  
"Let's fuck these bitches up."

The bitches were not as fucked up as they'd hoped.  
There were a lot more mobs compared to the four of them. Something they noticed in that Wilbur could still fight well, bar a bit of stiffness in his swings and some wincing. Tubbo was definitely putting George's sword to work. Eret and Tommy stuck together, keeping each other clear with their bows.   
Even with all their efforts though, they still got surrounded again.   
"I- shit, this is really the moment when George could help!" Tubbo exclaimed as he swung at another spider.   
"Well it's just our luck he's de- shit!!" Tommy cut himself off when an enderman teleported to him. Eret stops, then steps away.  
"Wait- guys, keep fighting for a second! I'll be back." He said, pulling out something from his pocket.  
"Eret? Eret what are you-" Tubbo started to ask, before Eret chucked it towards the lights in the distance.  
"What-?"  
"Ender pearl." He said with a smile, before disappearing.  
"Woah!" Tubbo exclaimed. "When did he get that?!"  
"The dude bailed on us!" Tommy said.  
"Tommy, Tubbo! Focus, we're still in a fight!" Wilbur told them.   
"Right!"  
"Yeah, yeah!"

"Shit!"  
Tommy's bow clattered away from him as he's tossed to the ground by the enraged enderman.   
"Tommy!" Tubbo said, trying to reach him through the mobs he was now surrounded by. Wilbur looked over.  
"I- shit..!" As Wilbur was about to abandon his current fight, and as Tommy tried to grab his bow, it was suddenly swept up by someone. Someone-?  
The mystery person wore a cloak or at least a coat. They picked up the bow, instantly loading and shooting some of the mobs around Tubbo, before tossing the bow back to Tommy. They were moving so fast, you could barely see them. Wilbur looked at them, before continuing to fight alongside them. Tubbo, although bewildered for a second, kept going too. So did Tommy, once he stood up.   
The four fought them off, this new person clearly an experienced fighter. It really felt like George was back and helping them again.  
After around 5 or 10 minutes, they managed to kill off the last enderman. It was oddly silent in the field. The person dropped their sword, taking deep breaths.  
"Hey, are you ok-?" Tubbo asked to the group in general. Tommy nodded, packing away his bow and picking up some of the loot dropped. Wilbur just panted, leaning over.   
"Hey, uhh- thanks, guy. Girl. Uh-" Tommy started, before he noticed something. Wings peeking out from beneath the jacket.  
"Wait a sec. Is that-?" 

Philza pulled down his hood, taking out his hat and putting it back on.   
"Phil!!" Tubbo exclaimed, running over. Tommy did too.  
"Phil! Holy fuck, thanks man!!" He said. Phil laughed a bit, patting them on the back.  
"No problem. Glad to see you made it back in one piece." He said. After a minute of celebratory yelling from Tommy, Philza finally looked up, locking eyes with his son.  
Wilbur didn't look away. They just... stood there, looking at each other. Tubbo looked between them, then stood back a bit. Tommy caught on, stepping back too.   
Slowly, Philza took a step towards him, then two, speeding up to run over to Wilbur. Wilbur rolled his shoulder, sighed, then grabbed Philza, wrapping his arms around him.  
Philza laughed softly, returning the hug. Despite Wilbur wincing slightly, he didn't let go. After a moment, Philza spoke.  
"Welcome home, son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fundy and Niki watched from the side of the clearing. They'd made their way back to check on the others, per Fundy's request, finding Philza and Wilbur reunited.  
> Niki smiled. "Philza seems delighted."  
> "...yeah."  
> Fundy turned around, walking back away as Niki walked over to meet group. She didn't notice.


	23. A King Recrowned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring other interactions but that's the most exciting bit ig lol

It was five minutes later, the group now sitting down on the area they'd had their second fight in. They patched themselves up and talked about what had happened.  
It was... hard, let's say, to talk about some things. It was Wilbur's first time hearing the full George story too. They explained what they thought was imports; their journey through the biomes, meeting up with George in the forest, getting his help.

"Wait, he was gone for a week? I mean, I didn't see him at the podium meeting, but I thought he'd been around." Philza asked.  
"Yeah. Man really said-" Tommy cut himself off by dropping his bow on his leg where he had a cut. He swore a few times, getting a laugh out of Tubbo and Phil. Wilbur just rolled his eyes with a smirk.  
"Hahahahaha! Anyways, ah... what happened to George? Did you run into him again?" Phil asked. The three looked at each other, then back at Phil.  
"Who's gonna tell him?" Tommy asked. Philza cocked an eyebrow. Tubbo sighed.  
"George... Dream killed him. I think Techno made him, but he still- he carried it out."  
Phil covered his mouth.  
"That's- that's terrible." He said softly. Wilbur nodded.  
"I wasn't there when they met George, but I was pissed when I heard. We were never close, but someone dying for that is- it's-" he waved his good arm around, trying to think of a word.   
"It's unjust." Philza chimed in.  
"That's the word. Thanks. Anyways, yeah. That... happened." He finished.   
"That really is horrible. We should tell the others..." Philza said, before pausing. "But, not tonight. No point in waking everyone for bad news."  
"That's true." Tubbo said. After a moment, Tommy spoke up.   
"Hey, Phil. How did you know we were here?" He asked.  
"Oh! Eret came to get us. He said you were in trouble."  
"Wait, Eret-?"  
As they were saying it, they heard footsteps coming back up the hill. Quackity and Eret came running up the hill, weapons drawn.  
"Phil! You can't just- just fly off on us, man! We don't all have wings!" Quackity said, breathless.   
"Are you ok-?" Eret asked, before realising they were fine. He laughed sheepishly.  
"Guess we were a bit late. Oh well." He said. Tubbo got up and hugged Eret quickly.  
"Thanks man!!"  
"Hey! It's fine, haha."  
Tommy stood up too. "Jeez, we thought you just fuckin' dipped on us!"  
"Nah, I wouldn't do that. I figured Philza and Quackity would be able to help, so I used an enderpearl to get back and find them." Eret explained.  
"Smart thinking, too. You guys seemed to be really struggling." Philza said, laughing as Tommy hit him lightly.  
As they stood up, preparing to leave, Niki ran over.  
"Hello! Oh, Quackity! I didn't see you." She said.  
"Thanks." Quackity said, still smiling despite the sarcasm in his voice. They stood around and talked for a few minutes, trying to keep up the mood. After a while, Tubbo looked around, like he noticed something.   
"Ah- guys, I'll be back in a sec." He said, turning and running down the hill.  
"Hey, uh- aaaand he's gone." Quackity said as he left.   
"Wonder where he's going..." Niki said. Tommy shrugged.  
"I'm sure he's got a reason."

Tubbo jogged through the forest, looking around trees and into shallow caves. He held a torch as he ran through, the night still heavy.  
He didn't really wanna be out here. Knowing that Techno's gang could be making their way back scared him, but he had to come find him. Who knows where he was?  
...well, there's his answer.  
He heard grunting. He looked behind another tree, seeing the fox punching a tree repeatedly, not enough to break it but enough to most likely hurt his knuckles.   
"Fundy!"  
He froze. He didn't turn to Tubbo, but he definitely acknowledged his presence.  
"...what."  
His voice was thick, and slightly shaky. Tubbo could tell he'd been crying, but why..?  
"Are you alright..?"  
"Mm."  
"That doesn't sound like a definite yes."  
Fundy groaned, punching the tree once more.  
"What's up, man? C'mon..." he walked over, placing a hand on Fundy's hunched back. Now that he was closer, he could hear his soft shaky sighs, and see the blood on the tree from his bloodied knuckles.   
"You should really stop punching that, you're not gonna break it." He said. Fundy gave one last futile hit before groaning again, leaning his head against the tree.   
"I don't fucking get it, man."  
"What?"  
"Why does Wilbur have such a good relationship with his father, my grandfather, despite everything he's done?! And then there's me, who- who gets pissed at his own dad for saving his life!!" After a moment of pause, he spoke again. "He- he should've used that damn potion on himself."  
"No, he shouldn't have! Listen, I get what you mean, but we need you man!" Tubbo said. Fundy shook his head.  
"You need a good fighter, a proper fighter."  
"Maybe in the fight, but as our friend, you being alive is our priority! If you died, we- we'd be upset, man! We'd be devastated! Wilbur, he would've gone crazy. You know that much."  
"Would he? Does he really give that much of a shit-"  
"Yeah! You shoulda seen him while you were passed out, he never took his eyes off you. Remember how he was when he went crazy the first time? That would've happened again. He really cares about you, even if he... doesn't show it the best."  
Fundy didn't reply. He looked up at the sky, the moon still high. Tubbo patted his back. Fundy sighed.  
"I just- I wanna be ok with him. I want a father. But I don't know if I'll let myself get over years of bad parenting. It isn't even his fault! He fucking tried, I know he did, but he tried and he failed!" He slammed the tree again, before yelping and pulling his hand back.  
"...we should get that bandaged." Tubbo said. Fundy seemed to ignore that statement.  
"I know I should just forgive him. I want to."  
"Nobody's forcing you to."  
He didn't reply. He rubbed his eyes, never making eye contact with Tubbo.   
"My mom is a fucking missing salmon. My dad is an ex-maniac that's probably depressed or something. What kinda fucked up family tree must I have..?" He asked softly, clearly not expecting a response.  
Tubbo didn't reply for a minute.  
"...listen, you don't have to forgive Wilbur, ok? Even though we're all glad you're alive. All you need to do is tolerate him for a few days, alright? You can make a decision after that."  
"...sure."  
After a moment, Fundy sighed.  
"My fucking hands hurt."

"Where are they?" Philza asked, looking around. Tubbo and apparently Fundy had been gone for ten minutes now.   
"No clue... maybe we should head back, hope they follow suit." Eret said, holding his shoulder. He'd taken... 3 arrows to the shoulder through this whole trip, it was probably permanently damaged after all that.  
"I guess... but-"  
"Hey, hold on! Look, they're coming back!" Tommy interrupted, pointing down the hill. Tubbo and Fundy were walking back, emerging from the other forest nearby.  
"Oh hey!! Pog!" Quackity exclaimed, getting Tommy and Niki to laugh. They came back, Tubbo waving to the group.  
"Hey, guys. Everything alright?" Philza asked. Tubbo nodded.  
"Yeah, pretty much. I mean, Fundy hurt his hands a bit but it's all good." He said.  
"Oh, you ok?" Niki asked, walking over and checking his hands. Fundy winced slightly but let her take them to look. "Oh, they're bloody! I think I have some bandages or something in my bag. I'll patch them up once we get back." She said. Fundy nodded.  
"Thanks."  
The group started walking the rest of the way back, talking between themselves. Eret walked with Tubbo and Fundy, with Phil and Wilbur walking ahead. Niki and Quackity struck up a conversation about flowers, which Quackity knew a surprising amount about.

"Are you alright?" Philza asked. Wilbur nodded.  
"I'm fine."  
"Your limping and heavy sighs say otherwise."  
He sighed.  
"See?"  
"I mean- I'm happy to see you again dad- Phil-"  
"You called me dad!"  
"I- shhhhh-"  
"Awww, haven't heard that in ages! When did you call me dad last, huh?"  
"I dunno, uh- hhhhhh-"  
"Don't be embarrassed, son."  
"Phillllllll..."  
"Hahahahahaha! ...I missed you, you know that, right?"  
"Yeah... me too."  
":D"

"You two really went from enemies to best friends again real fast, huh?" Eret asked with a laugh. Tubbo chuckled and nodded.  
"Yeah, I guess so. I mean..."  
He thought back to the village.  
 _'I'm sorry, I- I gotta-'_  
 _'Your jacket?'_  
 _'I can't wear something with someone's blood on it.'_  
 _'Just- just chuck it into the forest.'_  
 _'R-right.'_  
"...things happen, but things bring us back together, you know?" He said, being as vague as possible. Eret nodded.  
"Well, I'm happy. I like seeing my friends getting along." He said, smiling.   
"Well, glad we please you, sir." Fundy said sarcastically as he walked, getting the other two to laugh. He just smirked at his own joke as they walked.   
As they went, they heard something in the area around them. They were passing some bushes, where it sounds like the noise was coming from.  
"Huh? Hey, did you hear that..?" Tubbo asked. Eret nodded, stopping.  
"Yeah. Let the others go ahead, we should check this out." He said. Fundy nodded. They walked over to the bush.  
"So... who's checking it?"  
"Not me, my hands are fucked."  
"I- yeah, I'll check it." Tubbo said. With a slight shudder, he reached forward.  
His hand hit something. Something soft.   
"I- wAIT THAT'S ACTUALLY A PERSON-"  
"Shhhh!"   
The person in the bushes reached up and grabbed his hand, trying to shut him up. Tubbo let out a yell, but covered his own mouth. Eret and Fundy looked over, trying to see who it was.  
"I- Karl?" Eret asked. Karl popped his head out of the bush.   
"Heyyy, guys..."  
Fundy reached for his sword, gripping it.  
"You're with Techno, right? Right?!"  
"Hey, hey! Hear me out." Karl said, standing up and looking around.  
"I didn't know Techno had this whole plan. I just saw Sap hanging out with Dream and Techno and wanted to join in. But what he's doing is- it isn't cool. So I wanted to come check on you guys! I can't help, not really because Techno would kill me ten times over, but... Eret?"  
Eret locked eyes with him, raising an eyebrow. Karl rooted around in his inventory before pulling something out, handing it to Eret.  
"Is this..?" He asked softly. Karl nodded.  
"George's crown. He mentioned a while back he felt bad about basically taking your spot, and that he wanted to give him something to make up for it or something along the lines, so when he... well-"  
"Got fucking stabbed..?" Fundy asked.   
"Y-yeah... well, I went over to him, and he, like, took off the crown as he was dying. So I reached for it, and he nodded, so I took it. I thought you might like the resemblance to a king, or something... I dunno, it sounds kinda stupid-"  
"No-! No, it's... thanks, Karl. This is..."  
Eret sniffed and chuckled softly, rubbing his thumb over the crown slowly, before putting it on. He smiled.  
"This is nice. I... we should make a memorial to George once this is all over." Eret said, an almost sad look on his face.  
"Yeah! I'll make sure it happens." Tubbo said with a nod. Fundy nodded too, hand now taken off his sword. Eret patted Karl on the shoulder.  
"Thanks, Karl. I really appreciate this. Even if I'm not the king anymore... maybe I'm still as good as one."  
"Hell yeah!" Karl said, laughing for a second before calming down. "George... he said he was sad to see you dethroned. I'd say he wants you on the throne again someday."  
Eret didn't reply for a moment, smiling softly and looking away.  
"Maybe. But still, he was a good king."  
"True. Well, I should- yeah I should probably go. The others'll kill me if they know I've been here. But hey, maybe we can play something once this all blows over!" He said, backing up.  
"Sure! See you, Karl!" Tubbo waved. Karl waved back, running off into the dark.  
"...well he was ok." Fundy said.   
"I- haha... a part of me feels bad for wearing George's crown, but as I see it, it's to his memory." Eret said, adjusting it.  
"I'm sure he's ok with it! Like Karl said, you're a great not-king." Tubbo said.  
"Thanks, haha..."  
"No problem! C'mon, let's get back and get you bandaged, Fundy."  
"Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George, Sam and Purpled's ghosts sat atop a building, watching Karl run away as their interaction finished.  
> "So? Are you mad?" Sam asked. George shook his head.  
> "Nah. I mean, I don't properly remember him- Eret I mean- because I mainly remember... the dream team, I think, but from what I know, he's good."  
> "That's good." Sam said. Purpled looked at Eret with a concerned look.  
> "...You ok, Purp?"  
> "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just... ah, it's nothing."  
> "You sure?"  
> "...yeah. C'mon, let's go do something."  
> "Well, if you're sure. I think party island 2.0 is still intact!"


	24. Home Sweet Home

They caught up with the others fairly quickly, walking back into L'manburg. It looked fairly similar to how they left it, honestly. A few new buildings had sprung up, and one or two new people seemed to have arrived, only one or two outside.   
"Holy crap, look it's Vikstar-!" Tommy whispered to Wilbur, nudging him on his good side. He chuckled and nodded. As they walked, not wanting to embarrass the man or themselves.   
"I say we announce you coming back in the morning." Philza said.   
"That sounds good, I wanna rest. In my own bed." Fundy said with a sigh. Tubbo nodded, stretching.  
"Me too..! But you should probably get that patched up first, you know."  
"Sure. Uh, Niki?"  
"I will help! Don't worry." She said.  
"You're so nice, Niki. Like, all the time! It's wild." Quackity said, getting Niki to laugh.  
"I guess that's just who I am, you know? I like helping people." She said.   
"It's nice. You're nice." Eret said.  
"Thank you!"  
"No problem. Now, everyone should get some rest, we can properly catch up in the morning." Eret told them, adjusting his crown. It shined slightly in the moonlight, like the night outside the final control room.  
"Sounds good to me. Night, everyone!!" Tubbo said, waving as he started to walk away.  
"Night! Come on, Fundy." Niki said. Fundy nodded.  
"Night, guys. Sleep well." Fundy said as they walked away.  
"Night!" Quackity jogged away. It seemed his house was finally detached from Fundy's, which the fox would probably be happy about.  
Philza waved as everyone left, then sighed.  
"Well, goodnight boys. Sleep well." He said.  
"Night, Phil! Er, dad." Tommy said. Philza ruffled his hair under the beanie. Tommy laughed and swatted his hand away. Phil laughed too. Wilbur sighed.  
"Goodnight, dad."  
Phil smiled, patting his shoulder.  
"Goodnight son."  
And with that, he lit a firework and took off, flying to the other side of town. Tommy waved after him before turning back to Wilbur.  
"So, where you gonna sleep tonight?" Tommy asked.   
"Ahh, who knows? I'll figure something out." He said with a shrug.   
"You sure, man? You can crash with me if you want, at least until you build a new house."  
Wilbur didn't reply. Tommy looked at him.  
"...Wilbur. You're gonna be building a new house. Right?"  
Wilbur looked up at the sky.  
"Right?!"  
Wilbur just smiled. Tommy's face fell.  
"Wil!! What the fuck, man?! You said you were gonna be coming back! You said- I swear to fucking God man!"  
Wilbur looked down at him, an almost sad look in his eyes.  
"Tommy, you know what happened last time I stayed in L'manburg. I know the people of this town wouldn't feel safe with me around, and quite honestly I wouldn't either. As soon as Techno's dealt with, I'm gonna get going again. Say a skeleton got me or something."  
"What?! No! How are we supposed to know you'd be okay?!"  
"Tommy, you know me, I'm more sensible than to get myself into trouble. I-"  
"I saw your diary entry!!"  
"You- I mean, I figured you'd all read it, it was open on my desk-"  
"No, I mean the one you tore out. You- you tried to hang yourself! How do I know you won't try that again if I'm not here?! I- if we, aren't here."  
Wilbur looked at him, wide eyed. Then he sighed.   
"Listen. That was... a rough patch. I'm not gonna try that again, alright?"  
"I don't buy it. Listen, you don't have to get help if you don't want to, I know you're a stubborn bitch. But I want to live somewhere near my brother so I know he's safe! I want to have a normal ass family! Is that so fuckin' wrong?!" Tommy yelled.   
"...no. Nothing wrong with that." He said, looking at Tommy. "...you kept the beanie, huh?"  
"No shit. It was from you."  
"Heh... well, you haven't destroyed it yet, so that's something."  
"Stop changing the topic. I wanna hear you say you won't leave us."  
"...ok. Fine. I won't leave. Not yet, anyway."  
"Thank you."  
"Yeah."   
Tommy, after waiting a moment, wrapped his arms around Wilbur, holding onto him. Wilbur silently returned the hug.   
"Go on, get ready for bed. I'll see you tomorrow, Tommy."  
"Sure... see ya, Wilbur."  
"Goodnight."  
Tommy stepped away, looking at him before turning away and walking back to his house. 

Tommy couldn't sleep.  
Sure, he was excited to be home, and his bed felt so much comfier than those travel beds, but he was still a bit on edge. He finally gave up trying to sleep at around 1am, sitting up and throwing on some clothes, stepping outside. Maybe some air will help.   
He walked along the line of houses, looking around. As far as be could tell, almost everyone was in their house, which was probably a good thing.   
This was where he first found Wilbur again. It was almost nostalgic. He sighed, shoving his beanie further over his ears. It was cold out.  
Wait, is that... light?  
He saw a torch flickering on the hill nearby. That wasn't there when they arrived. He made his way up the hill, trying to see who it was.   
"Tubbo?"  
Tubbo turned to him, having been sitting and looking up at the stars. He smiled.  
"Oh, hey Tommy."  
"Hi. I'm sitting down."  
"Haha..! Go ahead."  
Tommy sat down beside Tubbo, looking up too.  
"Couldn't sleep?" Tubbo asked.  
"Yeah. You?"  
"Yeah, same here. Guess it's been a long day, you know?"  
"I feel ya. Man, I'm- I'm tired, but I literally can't sleep. Adrenaline or some shit." Tommy said with a tired chuckle.   
"Mood. Well hey, now we're here. Looking at the stars. Go us!" He said. Tommy smirked.  
"Go us."  
They talked for a while, watching the stars shimmer softly. It had been a while since they'd gotten a chance to properly relax without having to worry about being attacked by mobs.  
They heard someone moving behind them. Tommy sat up, turning around.  
"Someone there?" He asked. As Tubbo turned to look too, it was clear two people were approaching. Niki and Fundy came up over the hill, Fundy's knuckles bandaged.  
"Oh, hey." Fundy said. Niki waved.  
"Hey guys. Still up?" Tubbo asked.   
"No, actually, I'm currently passed out at home." Fundy said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. They laughed as Fundy and Niki sat down.  
"Are you ok?" Niki asked.  
"Yeah? I mean, I'm just not tired, not really." Tommy said. Tubbo nodded.  
"Same here. What about you two?"  
"I just finished helping Fundy with his hands and moving some stuff around for him. We figured we'd come take a walk!" Niki said, crossing her legs and leaning her head in her hands.  
"Yeah, that's about it." Fundy said. They were all sat up now, in a weird square-circle. It felt like a weird late night ritual.  
The four talked for a bit. They had to keep their voices down so they didn't wake anyone up, especially since Eret and Quackity lived nearby. They still talked and joked about for a bit though, letting the time tick by.

"I'm really glad to be back home with you guys." Niki said after a while. "We haven't gotten a chance to just... relax in a long time."  
"That's true. We have a sorta squad going!" Tubbo said.  
"Well if we're actually a squad, we need a name or something." Tommy chimed in, still looking at the sky.   
"I mean, sure. What kind?" Fundy asked.  
"I don't know... like a campaign name, or-" Tubbo started to say, before Tommy sat up properly again.  
"Hey wait! Listen, I've got one."  
The others turned to him as he grinned.  
"D.A.B Fish."  
"...That's a stupid name." Fundy said bluntly after a moment. Tommy punched his arm lightly.  
"Shut up! Hear me out. D.A.B, as in Drugs Are Bad! Like that one meme. And since drugs kinda started this whole thing, ha. And then Fish for Milo! Remember Milo, that pet fish Wilbur always talked about?" He explained. Tubbo nodded solemnly.  
"Yeah... yeah! Hahaha, I like it!" Tubbo laughed. Niki giggled too.  
"It sounds sort of silly, but I like it!" She said with a smile. Fundy sighed and rolled his eyes.   
"I guess we're named after a fish now." He conceded with a hesitant smile.   
"Hell yeah!! Now, as team D.A.B Fish, I have decided our first act should be... going to sleep! Because fuck it's late!" Tommy declared. The group laughed, standing up.  
"You're right. I think I'm finally tired, actually." Tubbo said. Niki nodded.  
"Me too. I might go flower picking in the morning..." she thought aloud, before shrugging. "Either way, I'll see you guys tomorrow!"  
"Bye, Niki!" Tubbo said. She waved as she walked away, humming something.   
Fundy stretched with a yawn. "I'm gonna head next. You guys get to sleep soon, ok?"   
"Yeah. Night, furry man."  
"Fuck you, Tommy."  
Tommy wheezed and Tubbo laughed, waving to him as he walked away.  
"We- hahaha, well, I'm gonna head too. You should go too."  
"Yeah, yeah, I will. Night, Tubbo."  
"Goodnight, Tommy! Sleep well."  
The two parted ways, waving as they made their way back to their houses.  
Tommy lay on his bed.   
He was finally tired enough to sleep.  
And by fuck, Wilbur better still be there in the morning.

Eret watched his friends talk on the hill from behind his sunglasses. He smiled as they laughed and joked. He heard something about a fish, saw Tommy punch Fundy on the arm. They were having fun together, and that made Eret happy. After the stressful adventure they'd had, seeing them really unwind was relieving.   
He'd felt like, over their journey, they'd gotten stressed and had kinda strained their group relationship. But now, seeing them happy and laughing, he knew he was just being paranoid. They were fine. They were great.  
He took off his glasses, holding them carefully in his hands. He didn't like taking them off. He thought his eyes looked weird. But Tommy seemed fine when he saw them... maybe they're not so bad.  
Before he knew it, the group had said their goodbyes and made their way to their houses. Eret smiled as Tommy and Tubbo said their goodbyes.  
He still sat there, looking out at the town. It felt good to be home.  
Home. His home. Their home.  
He rolled his shoulder and sighed. It hurt like a bitch, but he could put up with it.  
After about 5 minutes, when he was sure everyone was inside, he took a deep breath.  
 _"I may not live to see our glory."_  
He stood up.  
 _"But I will gladly join the fight."_  
He slipped his glasses back on.  
 _"And when our children tell our story..."_  
He smiled as he looked out over the town one last time.  
 _"They'll tell the story of tonight."_  
And with that, he walked inside, the soft click of the door the only remaining sound.  
Eret wasn't gonna admit it, but he didn't plan on sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purpled watched with Eret too. Not like he had anything better to do.  
> As Eret finished his song and walked inside, Purpled felt another presence, and not a human one.  
> He turned around, expecting to see George or Sam. But no, he was met with someone else.
> 
> Schlatt grinned.  
> "He's almost here."


	25. trainwreck.

The sun rose over L'manburg, shining on its citizens and warming the ones who returned.  
The sun itself isn't enough to wake them all.  
But one of them didn't sleep.

Eret kept watch. He was just in the habit now, honestly.   
"Either way, you can relax man. We trust you, okay?"  
Tommy's words stuck in his head, but he opted to ignore them. Old habits die hard, he supposes. He knew he was tired, but he also knew he wouldn't get a chance to see the full moon again.   
Tonight was the last night of it being full.  
He stayed up all night, bringing him up to around 6am. He saw Niki leaving her house, basket in hand. Was she picking flowers again? Heh. Maybe she could give him another one. He'd lost his in the village fight.  
He didn't want to be creepy by watching her, but when you're tired and nobody else is awake you just watch whatever moves. Maybe he should make some coffee.   
After taking a glance out to make sure nobody else had woken up, he walked inside. He had a coffee machine somewhere, thanks to Fundy giving him one for his birthday a while ago. How did he even get one of those..?  
Either way, he pulled it out and plugged it in. Pulling out a glass bottle because that's all he had, he stuck it in and switched it on.   
It hummed lightly as it started.   
A few years ago he hardly drank coffee, but since the whole explosion incident he'd practically been living on it. He almost found it amusing.  
He could hear movement outside. People were starting to wake up. They've started waking up earlier since they'd left apparently.   
He didn't recognise the footsteps. Don't ask why he knew everyone's footsteps by sound. He hadn't heard these ones before. At least, not much. He vaguely recognised a few.   
He was thinking too much into this.  
His coffee maker dinged. He took out the bottle and took a sip, ignoring the slight burn on his tongue. He wondered how the town would react to their return. What were they told when they left, again? He didn't know.  
He hissed slightly as he moved his shoulder too quickly. The wound from the last shot was still open. He'd have to patch it up today. Is there even a point though?  
He'll probably just get shot again anyway.   
He took another sip. Wow, he was tired. It made sense, obviously, but still. Well, he'd be able to get his rest soon. He-

He was interrupted in his own thoughts.  
By a scream. 

Tommy had been up for maybe 5, 10 minutes? Not too long anyway, but long enough to register what was happening around him. He was just sat in his house, in his bed, wishing himself back to sleep. Yeah, he knew this was an important day, but at the same time that was the best he'd slept in, like, a week.   
But all his plans of relaxing went to shit when he heard someone scream.  
He sat up instantly, shoving on his shoes. What the hell was that?!  
He stood up and ran outside. He saw Eret already outside too. After a moment of looking around, he could definitely see someone up on the podium. A few people, actually. It didn't take him long to realise who the long cape belonged to.  
"Fuck!" Was all he said to himself as he ran inside, grabbing his bow and a sword from his chest. He ran back out again to find Eret running to the podium, and Fundy and Tubbo coming out too.  
"What's going on?!" Tubbo asked.  
"Techno, he's here!" Tommy said.   
"Shit- we can't waste time getting anyone else. Come on!" Fundy told them, starting to run too. Tommy and Tubbo followed close behind.  
Passing houses and random buildings, they reached the edge of the podium. As they thought, Techno faced away from them, with Dream, Hbomb, Sapnap and Karl all looking at someone else Techno was covering the view of.  
"Techno! What the fuck are you doing here?! Huh?!" Tommy yelled. He was only slightly intimidated when they all turned to him. Well, except the guy he was actually talking to.  
"Ah, Tommy. Didn't think you guys were back yet. S'pose I should've expected it, though. It wouldn't make sense for only one of you to be here." He said calmly.  
"One of us-?"  
It was then Techno turned around, revealing who the person was. Niki met their eyes, her own full of fear as Techno's axe rested against her neck where he was holding it.  
"NIKI!" Fundy and Tubbo exclaimed. Eret gasped softly. Tommy just looked, eyes wide.   
"Yeah, found her picking flowers this morning or something. I was gonna wait for everyone to arrive, but this works too I guess." He said. Almost on queue, however, they heard footsteps below the podium. Looking down, they could see Quackity and Wilbur running up to the podium. Philza dropped from the sky beside them.  
"Techno! Get outta here, man!" Quackity said in what they all knew was a futile attempt to get him out. Techno just chucked, not moving the axe away from Niki.   
"No can do, amigo." Techno said. "Listen, we've had our differences. Murder has occurred-"  
"That was you!!" Tommy yelled.  
"Not only us. Sure, Dream killed George..."  
Sapnap tugged on his sleeve.  
"But notice anyone else not here? Take Sam for example. Guess what happened there? Yeah, dead."  
Tubbo took a small step back, looking away. Tommy cast him a glance.  
"Tubbo-?" He asked, before his eyes widened. "Holy crap, Tubbo?! Did you-?!"  
"He was gonna kill me!" Fundy yelled, cutting Tommy off. "Sam was gonna kill me, and I was gonna let it happen, but Tubbo stepped in to save me."  
Tubbo nodded. "I wouldn't have otherwise! But I had to help."  
Tommy opened his mouth before closing it. Niki couldn't move, but she winced at the thought of it. Eret didn't comment, thinking.  
"Boo hoo, the president killed someone. So what? It happens." Techno said. Dream stayed silent, his hand resting on his sword.  
Before they could register it, Wilbur dropped onto the podium, Philza landing with him. Quackity ran up too.   
"Techno, stop this! Let Nihachu go, now." Phil said. Techno chuckled, in a sick amused way.   
"Nope, like I said. We've had our differences, but I'm willing to put an end to it, right now."  
Wilbur was about to speak up, stepping forward. Phil put his arm in front of him, stopping him. Wilbur looked at him, before stepping back with a frustrated sigh.   
"So what do you want out of this, then? You're my son, I know when you want something." Phil said. Techno laughed this time, looking at his gang.   
"That's Dad for you. What I want is simple." He moved his axe temporarily, gripping Niki's wrist to keep her still as he pointed his axe through the crowd, right at Tubbo.  
"Tubbo. Dead. You kill the president, and don't start another government, I will totally leave you alone! Honestly, the only reason I care about this town, country thing is because my family lives in it, as much as I hate them sometimes." He rambled as if he hadn't just ordered the death of a D.A.B member. Not that he knew what D.A.B is.  
"Hell no!! No fuck that, we're not fuckin-!" Tommy was cut off by Philza throwing him a glare. He knew how to shut his sons up. With a sigh, he turned back to Techno.  
"And what if we don't kill Tubbo?" Phil asked. Techno shrugged.  
"Well, first off I'll kill the girl. Niki goes first, along with anyone else who dies in the war following it. People will die either way. It's up to you to decide who. One person who's seemingly in power, or any amount of innocents."  
He lowered his axe and leaned it against the wall, looking between them all.  
"Do what you want, really. I don't care."

Phil paused, before tugging Wilbur back towards the whole group. They were standing in a sort of huddle now, Eret having to bend down slightly to reach the group.  
"What do we do?" Fundy asked.  
"I don't know. I mean, we can't kill Tubbo, but we can't start another war, man!" Quackity said.  
"It all falls down to Tubbo, really." Phil said.  
"You guys are really just talking about me like I'm not here-"  
"Why don't we just fuckin- I don't know, kill Techno first?! C'mon, there's- one, two, three, fo- like, seven of us, and one of him!" Tommy said. Wilbur sighed.  
"As much as I'd love to kill my bastard of an older brother-"  
"Wil!"  
"Sorry, Phil! But, as I want to kill him sometimes, we can't. Even if we do kill him, he has four other people backing his cause, and as much as I hate to admit it, they're better fighters than us. I think-" he cut himself off. Even after going through all that shit, he was still being rational. He looked at Tubbo, before looking away. Fundy understood what he was thinking.   
"We can't kill Tubbo. We can't."  
"What about Niki?!" Tubbo asked. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I really don't wanna die! But... I can't let Niki, and whoever else get killed in my place!" He said. Despite his shaking, there was an air of finality in his voice. He was prepared. Or rather, he was pretending to be.  
Eret sighed. "Are... are you sure? We don't want to do this."  
"I- yeah, mhm. I guess it's what I signed up for, right? Being the president. A good president dies for his country... or with his country."   
A silence hung in the group. Tommy, who was standing beside him, pulled him into a side hug. Tubbo pulled him in the whole way, which Tommy quickly returned.  
"I-" Tommy cut himself off. "I don't wanna lose you, man-" his voice was cracking. Tubbo sighed.  
"L-listen, Tommy. If- when it happens... can you do it?"  
"I- you don't mean..."  
"I want you to kill me, Tommy. I-I want it to be someone I trust."  
Tommy wiped his eyes, still holding Tubbo. "Y-you fuckin'... ok."  
"Thanks."  
Slowly, he pulled away. The rest of the group stood back. The two were best friends. This was gonna hurt them both.  
With a sigh, Tubbo turned to Techno.  
"Technoblade."  
Techno turned to him too.  
"So, made a decision?"  
"Yeah..."  
Most of them were looking at Tubbo. Fundy, who happened to glance away, caught eyes with Niki, who was already on the verge of tears. She looked at him, then at Techno's back, then back at him.  
"Niki..?" Fundy mouthed. She wiped her eyes, then balled her fists. She pulled her leg back.  
"So? What's it gonna be?" Techno asked. All eyes on them, not the imminent disaster about to be caused.  
Tubbo took a deep breath.  
"I'm gonna-"  
"FUCK!"  
And with one swift motion Niki had kicked the back of Techno's knee, sending his shooting to the ground. She pulled out her sword.  
"I am not letting you kill my friend!" She yelled. He groaned, standing back up. Dream kicked his axe back over to him. Sapnap and Hbomb went to grab her again, but Techno stopped them.  
"No, no. Stand back." He dismissed them with a wave, somehow managing to be elegant despite being sprawled on the floor moments ago. Casting each other a glance, they stood back. He stood back up.  
"So, looks like you've made your decision for the team." He said, readying his axe again.  
"Niki! No! Oh my god- Niki, back off!" Tubbo yelled, but Niki shook her head.  
"I refuse to let this happen! Tubbo is a great president, and you just want power! I'm not letting him die, or any of them!"  
She held her sword in her hands. A normal iron sword, but it does the job. Techno held a netherite axe, which in theory shouldn't be as good as a sword. But do the math; its netherite.  
He rolled his neck and took off his cloak, tossing it to the wind. Again, very dramatic.  
"You wanna fight, Niki?"  
"Y-yeah! I'll fight you, and stop this whole thing!" She claimed.  
"Niki! Holy fuck, just step back! It's ok!" Wilbur yelled this time. She shook her head. Techno grinned, readying his axe.  
"Then let's dance."

Techno swung at Niki quickly, barely giving her time to move. She swung back. They kept swinging wildly, trying to get some sort of hit in on him. Phil motioned everybody off the podium after one of Techno's swings almost hit Quackity, bringing them down to the bottom of the podium. Techno's squad moved down there too, trying to avoid the fight. It was just Niki and Techno on the podium, battling, with an atmosphere so tense and desperate it made even Phil nervous.   
All eyes on them.  
After a while, it was obvious Niki was getting kind of tired. She wasn't a trained fighter by any means. She preferred building and decorating to fighting. Techno, however, kept going strong. Tommy near growled, before starting to walk, drawing his sword.  
"Fuck this, I'm going up there!"  
Phil grabbed his shirt.  
"Phil! Let me go, I gotta help-!"  
"Son."  
Tommy looked Phil in the eyes. Eyes full of concern, full of fear.  
"Leave them be. We can't change it now. Niki has to do this. If not for us, then for herself."  
Tommy nodded slowly, a wordless agreement, albeit hesitant.   
As they fought, Karl and Sapnap looked at Dream. He watched ever still. He didn't seem to care much, though they couldn't see his face with the mask in the way. Hbomb didn't seem like he wanted to be there. Neither did the other two.   
Tubbo looked between everyone. This shouldn't be happening. He could stop this, he could-!

And just like that, there was a horrible noise.  
A squelch.  
Niki and Techno stilled, an axe driven through Niki's chest.  
She didn't scream. She looked down, then back at Techno, then at the group below.  
 ** _"NIKI!!"_** Fundy yelled, the loudest reaction.   
She reached up slowly towards the axe, before Techno suddenly ripped it out, letting her crumple to the ground, blood splattering the side of the podium.   
"Holy shit-!" Karl gasped. Tommy clenched his fists. He went to run forward, being stopped by Phil. He struggled against his grip.  
"Dad! Let me go, _let me at him_! He fucking killed her, he killed Niki!" He screamed. Phil just held him tighter, having to use both arms to keep him still. His furious yells devolved into frustrated sobs. Tubbo was already crying. Eret was holding in his tears, along with Fundy, who was shaking.   
Niki tried to sit up, before collapsing again with a pained yell. She dropped her sword off the side of the podium. It was like a trainwreck; nobody could look away.  
She looked back at the group again. Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy, Eret, Philza, Quackity, Wilbur...  
"G-goodbye... friends."

Her head dropped to the floor, eyes falling shoot. Her bleeding chest stopped moving.  
It never moved again.


	26. The Battle For L'manberg Waits For No Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet! Enjoy.

Nobody entirely knew how to react. Techno put away his axe, strolling over to Niki's body. With a final glance out to the crowd, he drew his leg back and threw a swift kick to her body, knocking the recently made corpse off the podium and letting it fall to the ground below. Quackity let out a startled yell, quickly cut off by a small sob. Techno looked down at the group. 

"She made her choice. What about yours?"

The group didn't reply for a moment. Eret was near trembling, but with a sigh he drew his sword. 

"You fucking killed her man. I don't know about everyone here, but I'm not going down without revenge."

Tommy let out a mix of a yell and a cheer, drawing his sword.

"Yeah! Square up, bitch!"

Fundy was next, preparing his bow and some ender pearls, bandaged hands gripping them tightly.

"Fuck you, man. We're not letting her die without justice."

Quackity and Tubbo had their weapons drawn soon after, despite Tubbo's silent tears, along with Phil drawing his.

Techno smirked as he looked down at them. 

"So you've chosen war. That's fine with me. Dream." 

Dream looked up at him, along with H, Sapnap and Karl. 

"You know what to do. All of you."

With a nod, Dream drew his sword. Karl looked at Fundy, as well as Tubbo, before drawing his bow. Sapnap and Hbomb drew theirs too. 

Wilbur cast one more glance up to Techno before turning back to Eret.

"Where is it?" He asked softly, but still unintentionally loud enough for some of the others to hear.

"I- y-you sure?"

"Yeah. C'mon man, tell me, quickly."

"O-ok. Y-you know where..."

Eret lowered his voice so only Wilbur could hear, his voice still kind of shaky. After a moment, Wilbur nodded and ran off, away from the group.

"Wilbur-?!" Tubbo started, before Eret stopped him.

"Just leave him. We can- we can hold our own for now."

"Wh- he's literally the guy we spent days searching for!"

"Trust me."

Tubbo sighed, readying his sword. 

Techno grinned.

"Let the battle begin."

Almost instantly after Techno let those words ring, Dream swung at Tommy, knocking him back.

"FUCK-"

They stumbled back, moving away to fight on their own. 

Tubbo turned to Hbomb, along with Fundy. They met eyes before H sighed, readying his weapon and running at them. Tubbo instantly took a step back, looking at Fundy. Fundy nodded, grabbing his wrist and pulling them both away. 

Sapnap met eyes with Eret (er, sunglasses). With a nod, Eret readied his sword. Sapnap pulled his out too, nodding back. They stepped away from the group.

Quackity looked to Karl. Karl looked around, then started to run, beckoning for Quackity to follow him. Quackity hesitated, before running after him. 

They were just around a corner when Dream struck again, just in time for Tommy to block it with his sword. They battled for a minute, swinging and hitting wherever they could. The Dream that Tommy knew before this whole war would have given some mercy, some moment to take a break from the onslaught of attacks, but he kept going, kept swinging at Tommy. 

_ 'Shut up, Tommy. Let's just get this over with. We've done this before, we know who'll win this.' _

Even so, he refused to let Dream be right.

"Dream, why the hell are you- gh-! Why are you still doing this?!" Tommy found himself asking.

"Chaos, plain and simple."

Swing.

"What kinda bullshit reason is that?!"

"As good a reason as any."

Hit.

"It really fuckin' isn't!"

Miss.

Tommy missed.

"Oh shit-"

He stumbled, falling. Dream chuckled, taking another hit at him. Tommy winced, trying to get back up but Dream knocked him back down. 

"Here we are again, Tommy."

"Hh- fuck you- oh shit-"

He muttered as a sword was pressed to his neck. 

"Choose your words, child."

Tommy just narrowed his eyes, not daring to speak. Although he was cocky, he knew that Dream had the upper hand here.

"I really should've been able to kill you the first time, but this'll do." He said. "I liked you Tommy, I did. But now... well, you're kinda in the way."

"That was kinda- kinda the point, you lime fu- gh!"

The sword was pressed up further. 

"Tommy. Listen, I could do this quickly, or I could make you suffer. Take your pick."

Again, Tommy couldn't respond. 

_ 'Get away from him!!' _

If only Niki was here to get him out of this. 

Tommy sighed. 

"Leave me alone, man. P-please."

"Can't do that anymore. I was gonna let you go the first time, but now? Yeah, can't really."

Tommy sighed again. Was this it? Man, if it is, he really put up a shitty fight. 

...Was that someone's voice?

He could hear people yelling in their fights, but it sounded like someone was near them.

No, he's probably going crazy. 

"Any last words?" Dream asked.

"I- I-"

" ! "

"Huh?" Dream looked around. Had he heard it too..?

"Get off of my son!"

As soon as Tommy registered the voice, Dream was knocked off, flung across the clearing they were fighting in. Phil landed, picking up the sword he's thrown. 

"Phi- Da- Phil!" Tommy exclaimed. Phil reached out his hand, which Tommy took right away, using his parent to steady himself.

"Are you ok?" Phil asked, using one wing to shield him and Tommy for a moment. 

"Yeah- yeah I'm fine! I'm- thanks, Phil, holy crap-!" He panted, a shaky laugh coming out after it. Phil smiled, hugging him.

"Sorry I took so long, son."

"It's ok, I'm just- fuck! I'm just- just glad you came, dad."

"Aaaaah, you called me dad!"

Tommy laughed again. As he did though, he caught a glimpse of something in the corner of his eye. Fire. Fire charge. Wait-

"FIRE CHARGE!" Tommy yelled, getting Phil to look.

"Oh-!"

It exploded before they could react, throwing them back. Dream ran back over, extra fire charges in hand. Phil landed sounder, wings now retracted behind his back again. Tommy groaned, grabbing his head.

"Fuck-" he muttered, before standing back up. Phil got up too.

"Are you ok?!" Phil asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine- ow, shit-" Tommy said, grabbing his sword again. 

"Ok, you two. Phil, just go, I only have a grudge for Tommy. If you go, and back off... I won't-"

"Let me stop you right there, Clay."

Dream tensed at his name, but let him speak.

"You've threatened my son, twice if I'm right. I'm not letting you hurt my kid." He said, putting a protective arm in front of Tommy. 

Dream sighed. "Phil. Last chance, man. I don't wanna orphan the other two kids you have. One of them is the orphan obliterater, he'd have to obliterate himself."

Tommy couldn't help snicker to himself. Phil sighed.

"No chance. Again, I'm not leaving my son here."

"Fine. Sorry in advance, I suppose." Dream said, readying a fire charge. Phil's wings instinctively puffed up as he gripped his sword, while Tommy readied his. He grinned 

"Let's dance, green boy!"

Fundy dragged Tubbo out until they were at least five minutes away. Tubbo was panting by the end of it.

"Do- do you think we've lost him?!" Tubbo asked. 

"Here's hoping..."

As they relaxed for a second, a loud bang erupted behind them. Red and blue flashed in the sky. Tubbo yelped, gripping his sleeve.

"Are you ok?" Fundy asked.

"I- yeah, yeah, I-"

Another bang.

"AH!" He exclaimed. Fundy looked at him for a second before realising. 

"Oh- shit man, are you scared of the fireworks?" Fundy asked, voice softer then it was.

"I- n-no, of course no-"

Another bang made him actually scream. 

'T-Techno? C'mon man...'

He sighed. "Y-yeah... sorry-"

"No, it's ok! It's ok, Tubbo. It's fine. I should've realised sooner, especially when you outlawed them, and it makes sense. You have a valid reason for being scared, and when this whole thing ends we can work through it-"

Fundy was cut off by a firework hitting him, right to the back of the head. 

"Shit-!"

Fundy turned around to see Hbomb holding a crossbow, reloading the firework. Tubbo was visibly shaking. Fundy turned to him, and after a moment handed him an ender pearl.

"Tubbo, you need to go."

"What? No, man, it's fine, I can-"

"Tubbo. No offense, but look at you! You're shaking, and those fireworks are gonna terrify you to no end. Get outta here, man. I'll handle H." He told Tubbo, holding his shoulders firmly. He could hear the crossbow click into place behind him. 

Tubbo sighed.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yeah. Go, hurry up."

Tubbo looked around once more before sighing.

"I-I'll come back. I'll come back and help soon, man, I promise! That's a president's promise." He said.

"Ok, ok. Just go, go!"

And in a split second, Tubbo had thrown the pearl, and as the next firework landed, he was gone. Fundy winced at the impact, but turned. Hbomb stood there, reloading.

"Hey, man. How's your health?" Fundy asked, trying to keep calm. 

"Around three quarters." Hbomb responded. "You?"

"Around half." He responded honestly. 

"That's rough."

"Mm."

They looked at each other. They'd had a few funny encounters in the past; or funny on H's part anyway. None of them could forget at one of the MCCs where Hbomb rounded up a team of his friends to act asmaids to follow Fundy around. Especially Fundy, to his dismay.

"So." Fundy said, breaking the quiet.

"...Listen, man, if we're being honest here, I don't wanna fight you."

"Then why are you helping Techno?" Fundy asked, slowly lowering his sword.

"Same reason Purpled was, or Karl is. Fear of the blood god, you know?" He said with a slight chuckle. 

"That's- honestly that's fair. Wait- Purpled -was-?" He asked, before realising.

"Oh- oh crap. Is that the guy I saw with the... the arrow?" Fundy asked slowly.

"Mhm. We don't know who killed him, but Sam got killed too. We, uh... we know who did that though."

"I... he didn't want to, man."

"I can tell. Defending you, right?"

"Mm. If he didn't, I wouldn't be here. And honestly, as much as I wish Techno or Sam had killed me back there, everyone's saying it's a good thing I'm here."

"And you don't believe them?" H asked. They'd both lowered their weapons at this point.

"I mean... I don't know, really."

H sighed and chuckled.

"I mean, I'm glad you're still here. It'd be boring without you, man."

"Haha... thanks."

After another minute, Fundy sighed.

"I don't know what we're doing here, man. Like, someone's gotta die, right?" He asked. Hbomb shrugged. 

"Yeah, I guess."

"So..."

"So."

Quackity dashed after Karl, who kept running further and further away from the podium. Quackity gasped as he ran, trying to keep up with him. I suppose all those Mr Beast tournaments made him pretty agile. 

"Karl?! I thought you were supposed to be attacking me, man! Ah-! Mierde, mierde-!"

Quackity exclaimed as he tripped, fell and fell right on his face. Karl heard, looking back at him before stopping. He walked back slowly, reaching out to the man on the floor.

"You- damn, you ok man?" He asked, helping him up.

"Yeah, I- yeah. Couldn't have stopped any sooner, huh?" He asked. Karl laughed shakily.

"Sorry, man."

"It's fine. But, uhh... what were you running for?" He asked. Karl sighed.

"They- well, Techno, can't see me just... chatting, you know? I'm not, like, out for blood."

"That's fair. Me either." Quackity said. Karl nodded with a smile.

"Glad we agree. Listen, man, I don't wanna be here. I joined this gang or whatever it is because I wanted to hang out with Sapnap honestly. I don't wanna kill anyone. But if I don't, I-"

"You're gonna get killed? I've been getting that vibe." Quackity said. Karl shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah. I was talking to Fundy and Eret and Tubbo and all about this. I just- hah, what do I do, man? What do we do?" He asked.

Quackity didn't reply for a second. He really was in an awkward situation, huh?

"I- we'll probably figure it out. I mean, we're friends right?" Quackity asked. Karl laughed in what sounded like relief and nodded. 

"Sure. Thanks, man."

"No problem! We're not really enemies, are we?"

"Nah."

"So, how long have you been swordfighting?"

"Around.. five years, I believe?"

"Woah, that's cool."

"Thanks, Sapnap."

Eret and Sapnap's swords clashed, neither having actually hit each other yet. Neither said it, but they hadn't really been trying. Eret had years of swordfighting experience, and Sapnap, although a wilder fighter, was experienced enough too. 

"So, when did you start fighting?" Eret asked. They had more of a causal conversation going rather than angry words. 

"A while ago, just a bit before I met Dream, you know? I met a few of the gang around then, actually."

"Really?"

"Dream, just- shit-! Fuck off, man!"

"Tommy, stay still. Tommy!"

"Clay-!"

"Watch it, Philza!"

"I think I have an idea."

"Really? ...does it involve maids?"

"Hahaha! No, not this time."

"Hey, did you hear that?"

"Huh? Q- wait, yeah, yeah! Is that a person?"

"Yeah, I met George around then too, and Sam. Yeah... Sam and Purpled. They were nice."

"Were? I mean, I knew about Sam, but... Purpled?"

"Oh, you didn't know, man? Yeah, uh..."

"I said back OFF!"

"Shit-!"

Dream fell to the ground. This time, Tommy held the sword to his neck.

"So, what's the plan?"

"You'll catch on. All you need to do it go along with it when the time comes. If you don't, Techno will probably get pissed."

"Sure..?"

"Ok, cool. Cool. Fundy, you- you're cool."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. You should go."

"I-I should?"

"Is someone the- GAH!"

"HOLY CARP! KARL-?!"

An arrow fired out of the trees, hitting Karl square in the chest. 

"Are you okay?!"

"Y-yeah- shit, was that arrow tipped?!"

"Maybe-! Oh god, uhh-"

"Purpled got found in the village, an arrow in his chest. He's, uh... he's dead."

Eret stopped. Sapnap did too once he realised Eret had stopped.

"Purpled's... dead?"

"Yeah..."

"So? What now, Tommy? Are you gonna kill me?"

"I- maybe! Don't test me, lime boy!"

"Then do it. Kill me right here, Tommy."

"I-I-"

"Son. Leave him, we can do something else."

"I..."

"Yeah, go ahead man. I'll see you around someday, yeah?"

"Yeah, I guess... you gonna be ok?"

"Totally. See ya, furry."

"Oh- fuck you, man."

"Hahaha..!"

"Damn- ow-! That- I think that was a weakness arrow, Q."

"Uh- mierde, uhh... shit, let me see if I have any healing potions-!"

Oh shit.

Oh no.

Purpled was dead..?

Eret's sword clattered to the ground. 

"Hey, man? You ok..?"

Eret didn't reply.

He'd killed him. 

...it was kicking in.

It's time.

"... _oh god_."

And with that, Eret let himself hack up some blood and collapse to the ground, the weight of several days of struggling finally crashing down.

"HOLY SHIT! Eret?! Hey, Eret?! Man, c'mon! Eret, are you ok?! _Eret_!"


	27. My Personal Mercy.

Sapnap could yell loud. He could fucking scream if he needed to. And right now, he needed to scream.  
Fundy heard him yelling. He cast one glance back to Hbomb, before sprinting away, off to find where that loud yell came from.  
Tommy and Phil heard him yelling. Dream scoffed. Tommy growled to himself before pulling his sword back, starting to run off. As Dream went to stand up, Phil kicked him.  
"Stay away from my son."  
And with that, Phil flew after Dream.   
Quackity and Karl heard him yelling. The person standing in the dark with the arrow heard too. Quackity felt the person staring at him. He couldn't see their eyes, but he hoped he was staring back. With only a moment to react, another arrow flew out of the dark, hitting Karl again, before seeming to run off. Karl let out a yell again as he was hit.  
"Mierda-! Karl, I- do you have any food?"  
"Y-yeah, I have some food."  
"Cool, uh- yeah, eat that, fill up your hunger and recover some health. I'll go check that out."  
"Sounds good..."  
Quackity nodded before running off, away to investigate what was going on.

Not a single one of them expected to find Eret keeled over on the ground, coughing up blood and trembling.  
"Holy fuck!" Tommy said as he ran over, along with the others. Tommy, Phil, Fundy, Quackity and Wilbur all ran over from different places, Phil and Fundy kneeling beside him. Sapnap stood back, sword dropped to the floor.  
"I-I didn't do that, man! I didn't-" he said, trying to explain what was happening. Eret coughed, drawing in on himself further.  
"Eret?! Eret, man, are you ok?!" Fundy asked, trying to still Eret. He didn't reply, trying to stop the blood he was coughing getting on Fundy.  
"What's wrong with him?!" Quackity asked.   
"No clue- oh god, uhm- Eret? Eret, try to calm down-" Phil said, trying to keep calm, compared to the others. Eret finally stopped coughing as much, but he was still audibly wheezing, and he was shaking, struggling to sit up.  
"I-I... god... damnit-" he coughed again, interrupting himself. "I-I should've... lasted longer than this-"  
More coughing. More blood.  
He didn't have any external injuries. So what..?  
"Eret?! Can you tell us what's wrong?!" Fundy asked, his bandaged hands gripping Eret's shoulders.  
"I-I..."  
When Fundy realised he wasn't gonna get an answer, he took his arms away, but kept his arm on his side for support.   
"I... I-I just wish... I'd seen the moon as... I-" He hacked up some more blood.   
"Eret?! C'mon, man, it'll be ok..."  
"Y-you... I... I'm sorry, I-I should've k-kept going... but this was gonna happen..."  
"Eret-?"  
Eret coughed again, sunglasses dipping down his face. His light grey eyes nearly shone as they widened while he coughed. After a particularly harsh cough, he fell backwards, head hitting the hard cobble.  
"H-hey..."  
Tommy kneeled down beside him too, but not interacting much. Something in Tommy's gut told him some inevitable was going to happen.   
Eret smiled weakly, blood dripping down his face and staining his clothes. His crown dipped over his face.  
"A-at least I helped...  
 _right?_ "  
And with that, he choked. He coughed up more blood and he choked, gasping for breath before stilling, crown sitting firmly around his head and tattered cloak stained even redder. His light eyes dimmed, chest falling for the last time. 

"...Eret?"  
Fundy was the first to break the deafening silence that followed that. Fundy shook Eret's arm lightly, lookinv frantically between Eret and the blood staining him.  
"Eret. Eret, c'mon man, wake up..."  
Fundy shook him more. Phil placed his hand on Fundy's back, but Fundy barely responded. Nobody had been given the chance to grieve about Niki, and Fundy's frustration was ready to emerge.  
"Eret, don't fuckin' mess with me man. Wake up. Wake up!"  
His yells grew desperate.   
" _Wake the fuck up!_ Wake the fu- Eret, wake-!"   
He finally stopped yelling, just crying beside him. Phil covered his mouth, still trying to comfort the fox. Quackity just looked around, trying not to get too upset. Tommy just looked away, shoulders shaking. Sapnap shook his head slowly, not entirety comprehending what had happened in front of him.   
Footsteps were heard behind them. Nobody moved to look at Tubbo as he approached. Tubbo looked around, before seeing Eret and gasping. He seemed to have realised what had happened too. Fundy just cried, trying to be quiet and failing.   
Fundy and Eret, even though they hadn't been able to show it much, always had a bond. When Wilbur was thought dead, Eret helped him through it, acting like a stand in father figure. So watching Eret die in front of him was like losing his second father.  
"...it was never meant to be."  
Eret's old phrase was spoken, only adding salt to the wound. The person who said it, though, only made it worse.  
Fundy finally tore his eyes from the body to look his blood father in the eyes, who simply tucked away his crossbow and tipped arrows and stepped closer. Fundy stood up shakily, with Phil's help, and looked him dead in the eyes.  
"...what?"  
"Eret. It was-"  
"I-I fucking heard you-! What the fuck is that supposed to mean-?!" He asked, almost shocked by how calm his father was. Like he knew.  
"I knew."  
...what?  
His father sighed, continuing when he didn't get an answer. "I knew. Knew that he was gonna die."  
"What?!"  
"Listen, listen- listen! I didn't- I didn't fuckin' do it, not really. I-" he sighed, running his hands through his hair. "You wouldn't have been awake for it, but on the day you got stabbed, when we stopped for the night, I had a conversation with Eret outside."  
"And?"  
"And..." he sighed. A lot of them were looking at him now. "Just let me explain."

_"Hey Eret, can you stay out here for a second? I wanna talk to you."_   
_Eret nodded slowly._   
_"Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you or some shit. It'll only take a minute."_   
_"Ok... you guys can head in, we'll be there in a minute."_   
_Tommy, Niki and Tubbo walked back inside. Wilbur sighed, walking over to where the campfire was and sitting back down. Eret walked over and sat beside him._   
_"So? Is everything ok, Wil?"_   
_"I mean, yeah I guess."_   
_"You guess? Is something wrong? Need help with something?"_   
_"Nah, not really. I'm just- are you ok?"_   
_"Am I?"_   
_"Yeah. I'm not stupid, Eret. I saw you literally shaking today, while you were holding Fundy. Are you ok?"_   
_"Oh, uh- yeah, don't worry about that. Just a bit of-"_   
_"Don't say 'a bit of extra weight' or something. I'm not buying that. Unconscious bodies are heavy, yeah, but I've literally seen you carry Tommy and Tubbo back in the first L'manburg. You've got the strength for it, so something's up."_   
_"That's- oddly observant of you."_   
_"I have my moments, man."_   
_Eret laughed a bit, before sighing. "But, uhh... don't worry about it, really."_   
_"No I think I will. Listen, man, I-" Wilbur sighed, combing a hand through his hair. "I used to be pissed at you. Like, really fuckin' pissed. But I'm a traitor too. I've been where you were. I can't be mad at someone else just like me, you know?"_   
_"Yeah..."_   
_"And besides, you and the guys inside came to find me, so I kinda owe it to you to be kinda concerned. Now tell me the truth, Eret. Is something actually up?"_   
_Eret looked away for a moment, considering. After a minute, he sighed._   
_"You remember back in the village, that arrow I took for you?"_   
_"Yeah?"_   
_"It- ugh. It was tipped."_   
_"Oh- oh fuck. Weakness?"_   
_"No... poison."_   
_Wilbur's eye widened._   
_"Oh shit. Oh crap, man. Aren't those, like- insta-killers? Fast acting poison or whatever the fuck?" Wilbur asked. Eret shook his head._   
_"I don't think it was fast acting. Kinda wish it was, honestly. But maybe it's because I ripped it out straight away. But-" he winced. "-it's killing me. Literally, I'm dying. Kinda like it's eating at my strength of something. I didn't notice it too much back when we were making the potion, but as we were leaving I felt it."_   
_He rolled his shoulder._   
_"I've been shot in this shoulder twice now. It's gonna be fucked by the end of this whole thing. If I survive it, that is. Which I doubt." He said with a sigh. Wilbur patted his shoulder (not the bad one, the one that hadn't been shot)._   
_"It's- it'll be fine. You're not dead yet, so- we'll find some milk or some shit! Another healing potion or- I don't know. Either way, I won't let you di-"_   
_"Hey."_   
_With just that word, Wilbur stopped talking, looking at Eret, who just smiled sadly._   
_"It's ok."_   
_"It's very not ok, you're literally dying!"_   
_"No, I mean, it's ok. That's ok. That I'm dying."_   
_"...what."_   
_Eret sighed, leaning back against a tree nearby._   
_"Since the whole incident with the explosion and all, I've felt obligated to help everyone. Maybe it was so people would forgive me betraying them, I don't know anymore. But I'm always pushing myself, even if I'm exhausted I just can't take a proper break. If I- well, if I die, maybe I can go out feeling like I've really helped L'manburg. Bringing you back, hopefully beating Techno... I can die in peace then, you know? It has to happen someday, so if it happens soon, so be it."_   
_Wilbur didn't reply for a minute. He was almost baffled with how calm Eret was being._   
_"I... fuck, man. You're being really fuckin' calm about dying."_   
_"Hah... hah..." he sighed, looking up at the sky._   
_"We're all gonna go some time, you know? You were more than ready to go back then when you jumped off that cliff thing. Consider this my personal mercy." Eret said. Wilbur nodded._   
_"I guess... I get that. But, we should tell the others."_   
_"No! No. If- I know you kinda agree with me on this, but the others won't. They'll make sure I get better, and I don't want that."_   
_"I don't know..."_   
_"Wilbur. Please."_   
_Wilbur looked at Eret, really looked at him. He could see Eret shaking, see how exhausted he looked. He was already holding himself together._   
_This wasn't the right thing to do._   
_But since when has Wilbur been a moral man?_   
_"Ok. I'll keep this to myself."_   
_"Thank you. Thank you. Oh, and- Wil."_   
_"Hm?"_   
_"If- no. When my time comes, and I inevitably die... if I'm near you, or any of the others, don't stop it. Even if I'm... I dunno, crying, in pain, whatever. Let me go."_   
_"...ok. Yeah."_   
_Eret smiled._   
_"Thank you. I know this whole conversation is kinda morbid, haha."_   
_"Honestly, the last month has just been morbid." Wilbur said with a tired laugh. Eret nodded._   
_"That's true. Haha... y'know, it kinda sucks. I had a date next month."_   
_"Really?"_   
_"Yeah... this guy I was talking to online. We were gonna meet up in real life next month. Guess I should tell him I can't, hah."_   
_"That's rough."_   
_"Yeah. It'll be fine though. He'll probably get cancelled on Twitter for something anyway."_   
_Wilbur laughed. Eret smiled, just happy to be laughing with Wilbur again. Happy to be laughing with his old leader._   
_"Hahaha... ah. Eret..."_   
_"Mm?"_   
_"If-"_   
_Eret raised an eyebrow. He sighed._   
_"...when. When you die, I'm- we're gonna miss you man."_   
_"Heh. I know."_   
_Wilbur scoffed. Eret smirked but continued._   
_"I like to think I made a lot of friends here. Hopefully everyone sees me like that too, even after the whole betrayal thing."_   
_"They do, probably. I mean... I got over it. Tommy's probably still a bit salty, but if he could get along with you for long enough to find me, I'm sure he's ok."_   
_"Yeah... you're right."_   
_Another silence passed. Eret took off his glasses for a moment, keeping his eyes down as he rubbed his eyes._   
_"So... when do you think it'll happen?"_   
_"Uh... well, however long it takes to get back, I'm gonna hold out. If Techno attacks, I'm gonna fight, even if it kills me, whether from the battle or the poison. Either way, I'm gonna help."_   
_"You sure like helping, huh?"_   
_"It's basically a coping mechanism now, haha."_   
_The two looked at each other, then Wilbur sighed. He stood up, holding out his hand._   
_"C'mon, we should head back inside. This can stay between us." He said. Eret nodded, slipping his glasses back on and standing up._   
_"Thank you, Wilbur Soot."_   
_"Don't mention it."_

"...you knew."  
"That's the jist of it. I didn't want to keep it to myself, but... it felt like I'd be going against him."  
"Instead you let him die?!"  
"I had to!"  
"No you fuckin' didn't-!"  
"Fundy!"  
That last voice wasn't Wilbur. Both boys turned to look at Phil, who had stood up and walked over to them, hat drawn over his eyes.  
"If this is what he wanted, then... we need to respect that. He's at peace now." He said. Fundy sighed, still crying, but he nodded. He didn't accept it, not fully, but he had yo acknowledge it.  
Eret was dead.  
Tommy sighed, rubbing his eyes a bit.  
"This is all Techno's fucking fault. Who's dead now- George, Sam, Purpled, Niki, Eret? If he'd just stayed outta this everyone would still be alive and getting along! But instead we're here, crying over our... our fuckin' dead friend! I say we go find him and give him hell!!" He declared, hands balled into fists. Fundy nodded, along with Quackity surprisingly.   
"Let's fuckin' punt him into the sun!" Fundy yelled.  
"Yeah!!" Quackity yelled.   
Before anyone else could start supporting the new revolution, Wilbur spoke up again.  
"Everyone! Everyone. Calm down."  
Eyes turned back to watch Wilbur as he sighed.  
"We've lost too many people. I don't want anyone else getting hurt. I'm gonna fight Techno, alone." He declared.  
"What?! Wilbur, that's suici-" Tommy started before reconsidering his words. "He'll kill you!"  
"You came to get me to fight, that's what I plan to do. I'll be fine, Tommy." He said. Tommy struggled for words, turning to the others, trying to get someone to back him up. But nobody objected. Not even Philza.  
Maybe everyone was scared to go face Techno after what he did to Niki.   
Tommy didn't know what to say. After a moment, he stepped forward almost angrily and wrapped his arms around Wilbur.   
"If you die I'm gonna- I'll bring you the fuck back and kill you again! Don't let that pork ass bitch kill you." Tommy said. Wilbur didn't reply for a second, before returning it.  
"Sure, sure."  
Philza walked over too, joining the hug.  
"I believe in you son."  
"I- thanks."  
And after another moment, Fundy walked over, wrapping his arms around him too.  
"I'm still- you-" after a moment, he just stopped talking, holding his father tighter.   
Wilbur didn't really know how to respond. Despite the pain in his right half, he let the hug last. He hadn't had this much contact in a while, but even though the pain was distracting, he was happy.  
After a minute, Wilbur pulled away.  
"Th-thanks. You stay here, all of you, at least for a bit. Stay safe, yeah? Oh, and... you should probably make sure everyone's ok. I'm not sure this is everyone." He said. With that, he readied his sword, and began walking, leaving the group of people in the clearing with an old traitor's corpse. 

"...oh fuck-! Oh shit, Karl, he got shot!" Quackity exclaimed.  
"Wait, what?!" Tubbo replied.  
"Yeah, in the forest, he got shot with a weakness arrow! Oh shit, I should probably go check on him..."  
"...didn't Wilbur have tipped arrows?"  
"...wAIT-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His eyes opened slowly. It was very bright. Where were his sunglasses?  
> He reached down, feeling his sunglasses beside him. He slipped them on before sitting up. He felt lighter.  
> He looked down. He could see through himself. Wait, what-?  
> Oh. Oh wow. He was a ghost.  
> After a moment of disbelief, he noticed everyone still around him. Wilbur was walking away in the distance, and a few of them were crying. He saw someone else though.  
> "Niki..?"  
> Niki turned to him. Or, her ghost did.  
> "Eret-! Eret, you're awake!" She said, running over and hugging him.  
> "I'm so sorry, you didn't deserve to die like that!" She said. He reciprocated as soon as he realised what was happening.  
> "It's- it's ok. I'm- it's good to see you again, Niki. It's really good!" He said, smiling.  
> And for the first time in what feels like forever...  
> Eret felt strong.


	28. Blood Runs Thick

_Back when Wilbur and Techno were kids, Techno would teach him how to fight. Techno was the older brother by two years, but Wilbur was just as mature as him most of the time. Tommy was still small, only about 2 when the older kids started sparring. It was mainly for fun at the start; Phil wanted them to get along and play outside, so it was fine with him. After a while of Wilbur begging, Techno had agreed._

Wilbur walked away from the clearing with one hand gripping his bow. He heard the others behind him mention Karl. Maybe he shouldn't have shot him.   
Oops.   
In his defense, he thought Karl was about to attack Big Q. Who knows why he thought that, Karl is practically docile.   
Too late to change it now though. All he could do was dwell on his thoughts as he walked through the town he once called his. That felt like eons ago now.  
He was surprised to find the hto dgo van reassembled. Pleasantly surprised.   
The L'Mantree, as he'd heard it'd been dubbed. The only tree that still stood from the time of the first L'Manburg. Wild.  
And, of course, the podium. The podium they'd built for the election. The podium Schlatt had banished him on.  
The podium Techno now sat on, looking down at the ground below him.

_After a few weeks of sparring, both boys were enjoying it. So they swapped their plastic swords for real ones (without Phil knowing) and started fighting for real. Techno was always the best at fighting, but Wilbur was good too._  
_Tommy would watch sometimes. Well, 'watch' is a loose term. He was 2, he just sorta existed in the same area as them and occasionally tried to weild a sword. Techno would've given him one if he had the brain capacity to ask for one._  
_"Kids! C'mon, it's dinner time."_  
_"Awww, dad!!"_  
_"Phillll..."_  
_"Come on, you can keep fighting after dinner. You need to eat."_  
_"Fine... I totally beat Techno though."_  
_"No way, I was definitely winning there."_  
_"No, I was so winning!"_  
_"Just take your loss in stride, kid."_  
_"Jokes on you, pig man! I don't know what that means."_

"...so."  
The clearing was very quiet. Quackity had run off to go check on Karl. Phil was working on making Eret's body look decent, neatening his cape and crown. Tubbo helped, finding small flowers and leaving them on his chest, with one in his hair for good measure. Tommy and Fundy sat off to the side, silent for a while.  
"...I hate him." Fundy said.  
"Huh?"  
"Wilbur. Dad, whatever- I fucking hate him."  
Tommy didn't reply. He didn't hate Wilbur. He respected his brother, and loved him in a familial way. Fundy continued speaking, and for once Tommy stayed quiet and listened.  
"Like- I do hate him. He's put me through some shit, some god awful shit. But I still don't want him to die out there. I hate him but I don't want him dead, even though at this point I really should. Maybe I do. Fuck, I-" he groaned into his hands.   
"What sorta family do we have? My dad's gone off to fight my uncle who is somehow part pig, my grandfather is currently tending to the body of one of my best friends and I'm venting my frustrations to my uncle who is somehow younger than me." He said. Tommy scratched his head nervously.   
"I... Don't know. Really, Fundy, I- I've no clue how it got like this. No clue how the age thing works either, but one thing at a time. Wilbur is- admittedly fucked up. But I think he's trying?"  
"I know, and that's the worst bit. I feel bad a bit because yeah! He's fucking trying. But the issue is, he's trying and failing."  
Tommy just nodded. It was hard to react.   
"...maybe he'll get better after all this." Tommy said eventually. Fundy sighed.  
"If he survives 'The Blade'."

_It was around when Techno went to college (he went to college early enough, around 19) Wilbur started questioning his life. Nothing bad, just, what was he gonna do with it? Sure, he was fine writing music and living with his family. But now that Techno, the main person that kept him entertained, wasn't gonna be around anymore, he was worried. Techno was off doing something with his life. Wilbur was next, right?_  
_He didn't think he wanted to go to college._  
_He wanted to do something else. He had his music as an option, but he wasn't satisfied with that. After a few months, maybe a year or two, of questioning it silently, he decided. He wanted to be in charge of his life. If he made a move, maybe it'd help. So he brought it up to Phil. His father said he would miss him, but he was proud of him for wanting to be independent._  
_Tommy found out about the whole thing, and after not a minute, Tommy had decided he wanted in._  
_Long story short, Wilbur ended up moving out with his younger brother._

"Techno."  
It was a simple greeting. Wilbur didn't have it in him to care enough about the piglin.   
"Heya. How's Eret?"  
"How did you know about that?"  
"I figured something was up. Y'know, with all the 'ERET!' 'Oh my God!'s I heard."  
Were they really that loud? Huh.  
"If you must know, he's dead."  
"Oh, really? That's unfortunate. He was one of the more bearable people to ever lead a government there."  
"I wouldn't call him a member of government-"  
"He was a king, wasn't he?"  
"I-I suppose? Ugh, this is distracting. Let me up there."  
"Make your own way up."  
Wilbur rolled his eyes, starting to climb up the rocks leading to the podium. He could feel Techno smirking somewhere deep in his soul. The pig creature really didn't give a shit at the worst of times. He had to have some sort of idea why he was here.  
He reached the podium eventually, straightening out his jumper and rolling his shoulder. Techno laughed in a way that sounded more like a sigh, standing up. 

_Not just his brother, actually. After a few days of living on their own, Tommy mentioned wanting to bring Tubbo over. That was fine with Wilbur._  
_After only two visits, Tubbo decided he wanted to stay too._  
_They weren't even living in a house. They lived in a camper van. Wilbur only managed to stay because he convinced Dream that it was a hot dog van. But Wilbur knew he had to support himself and Tommy. Then he remembered what he'd vaguely paid attention to in Business back in school._  
_Supply and demand. Simple. He'd create demand._  
_So he went against his better judgement and started a drug van with his brother and his friend._  
_It wasn't long after that Fundy left his foster home, coming to live with Wilbur. So now he had a small group of people that made drugs together and supplied them to the area around them. Eret turned up at some point, too. Nobody really remembers how or why he moved in, but he was cool. So here they were, with their fucked up little family._  
_Wilbur wrote to Phil and Techno when he could. Texting would've worked, but the aesthetic was better. Techno wrote back. So did Phil._  
_Tommy wrote his small messages at the bottom of Wilbur's letters. The letters always reached their destination at night. They dubbed themselves the Sleepy Bois._  
_Wilbur's new family, however?_  
_L'Manburg._

Tommy didn't like that. 'If he survives'. He knew that Wilbur was putting his life on the line. He'll, he voiced those thoughts. But he really didn't want to think about it anymore.   
Fundy stopped talking after that. He leaned back against a tree, closing his eyes. He was taking a nap, and Tommy didn't blame him. Honestly, he didn't know what time it was, but they were all tired, emotionally and physically.   
Despite that, he felt uneasy. Which way did Wilbur go..?  
Fuck. He had to go check on him.  
He looked around. Fundy was definitely asleep. Phil was turned away from him, and Tubbo had left to go find more flowers.   
That was usually Niki's thing.  
Nobody else was around. He sighed to himself, standing up. He went left, right..?   
Well he was gonna guess so.  
With one final glance back, he ran off into the forest to find Wilbur.

_L'Manburg went to shit, everyone knows that. Despite Wilbur's best efforts to keep his new home safe, it was falling apart. Holding an election was the worst decision he's ever made._  
_Scratch that; he's made a worse one._  
_Turning his new home into a country._  
_People came and went. Eret betrayed them. Niki arrived. Wilbur still tried to write to Phil and Techno. Tommy didn't._  
_He didn't mention his stress. Nobody outside the SMP knew about the whole thing, so Wilbur kept it that way. He told them they were doing well, that Tommy was doing great and making friends._  
_Tommy didn't write to the Sleepy Bois anymore, but Wilbur once found him writing his own letter. He asked who it was for. He was told to fuck off. That was normal._  
_But as the country got worse, so did Wilbur. He found it hard to remember the good days, where it was just him and Tommy and Tubbo and Fundy, hanging out and making drugs. But now, after being banished from his own home by Schlatt, paper was running short, along with his sanity. He wrote his final letter to Phil. Tommy wrote his final letter to his mystery person._  
_That person was Techno, who turned up in L'Manburg eventually. Wilbur's old role model. The man who assisted him in blowing up their ~~home~~ country. _  
_Wilbur hasn't written a letter since._

"So, I suppose you're here to kill me?"  
"That's the plan."  
"Fair enough. I'm not holding back though, you know that."  
"You never did. I didn't expect anything else, honestly."  
Techno laughed, drawing his actual sword. Wilbur drew his.  
"Look at us. Just like old times." Techno said with a smirk. Wilbur nodded.  
"Except for the fact I'm half dead and you've murdered people."  
"Of course. Ready?"  
No.   
No.  
This is a bad idea.  
Stop.

Wilbur never listened to reason.  
"Let's get this over with." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Dear Philza.  
> My father. Dad.  
> I've always been a dirty crime boy, as you know. Well this time I took it a bit too far.  
> I've been lying to you. L'Manburg isn't ok. It's gone to pieces. Jschlatt is in charge. Me and Tommy were exiled. I think I've fucked it all up. Tommy isn't as happy as he used to be. This is all wearing him down. I am wearing him down.  
> I am going to do something... Very drastic. This may be the last time you hear from me, and I'm sorry. You have always been an amazing father, and I'm disappointed in myself for not being able to live up to your standards with my own son. Middle child curse, I suppose. Never good enough in their own eyes.  
> Word to the wise, don't come to L'Manburg. You may be caught up in something I don't want you to be. Tell Techno he was a decent brother. Nah, I'm joking. He was great. Tommy is too, but I'll tell him that to his face.  
> It hurts to have to cut our letters short like this. I wish I could continue, but soon I will not have the resources nor mindset to continue.  
> Thank you for the years of happiness you gave us. I hope you have many more.  
> Your son,  
> Wilbur Minecraft Soot.'


	29. Blood For The Blood God and Bombs On His Throne

Tommy ran through the forest, trying to figure out where Wilbur had gone. He was really regretting not watching exactly where he'd gone.  
Well, he realised fairly quick that he was going the wrong way when he ran into Tubbo, looking around at the grass around him. He saw Tommy standing nearby.  
"Oh, hello Tommy."  
"Hey. Uhh... I'm headed the wrong way, aren't I?" He asked with a sigh. Tubbo raised an eyebrow.   
"Huh?"  
"Don't worry about it. I... What are you doing?" Tommy asked, deciding to slow down for a second.  
"Picking flowers. I'm gonna bring 'em back for Eret, and Niki too." He explained, smiling sadly. Tommy nodded.   
He already knew that.  
"Yeah..."  
A moment of silence passed.  
"What are you doing?" Tubbo asked in return.  
"I, uh... Just going for a walk."  
"Tommy, you were sprinting. That doesn't really seem like a walk to me."  
Tommy sighed, folding his arms.  
"Fine. I was going to check on Wilbur."  
"Tommy! He told us to stay here! That could be dangerous-!"  
"This is why I wasn't telling you!"  
Tubbo sighed. "C'mon Toms. We already have Wilbur putting his life at risk! And along with Eret and Niki... I don't want anyone else getting hurt." He said.  
"I'm not gonna get hurt. If either of them get near me I'll-"  
"Tommy no! I-I- as president, I'm not gonna let you get in trouble! Not today!" He said, stepping closer to him.  
"Tubbo, you can't just tell me what to do! I'm going to check on my- my family!"  
"Aren't we family?!"  
Tommy stopped for a second, not wanting to respond. Tubbo waited for a reply, but continued when he didn't get one.  
"Tommy, I-I know your brothers mean a lot to you, and they mean a lot to me too! But I- I don't wanna lose anyone else, man."  
"...you are my brother. You are."  
Tubbo nodded as Tommy spoke.  
"It's not like I'm actively trying to get myself in trouble! I just- I care about my family. _Ugh, feelings_." He muttered before continuing. "And I don't wanna make you worried, but- I gotta go make sure he's ok. You gotta understand, Toby- Tubbo."  
Tubbo nodded, thinking for a second. He sighed.  
"Then I'm coming."  
"Huh?"  
"Maybe I'm overreacting, maybe it won't be so dangerous. But if you're going, I'm coming to make sure nothing happens."  
Tommy sighed. "Sure, ok. Thanks, Toby."  
"You're welcome, Toms. But, uhm... You do realise that Wil went the other way, right?"  
"Oh for fuck's sake-!"

Swords clashed against each other as the brothers dueled on the podium, the place one of Wilbur's friends had died not hours before. Wilbur was fighting strong, years of training as a child finally paying off. It would've been a lot easier if the person he was fighting wasn't the one who'd taught him.   
Techno was easily keeping up. There was a small part of him that wanted to ease up on his younger brother, give him a chance with his burned body. But that was the small part of him. The voices had the majority, and they wanted blood.  
Wilbur made some good hits, almost knocking Techno's crown off and forcing him to discard his cloak. Probably for the better, Techno had decided. It may have been wearing him down.  
They dueled for who knows how long. Not like either of them had any way of keeping track of the time, really. They were more focused on parrying whatever hits were thrown and living past the fight.  
"If you give up, I might spare you, y'know! Family offer." Techno said.  
Swing.  
"No you won't."  
"Yeah, I won't."  
Wilbur sighed, moving around as fast as his liabilities would let him. His body was screaming at him, he hadn't done this much movement since the first war. Not this much for this long. It wasn't long before he could feel himself slowing down.  
A small, selfish part of him wished he'd taken that potion.   
Eventually, Techno landed a hit on him. A proper, wounding hit, right to his right arm. Wilbur let out a small yell, but silenced himself quickly. He had too much pride for that.   
Fresh blood appeared over the already dark burn marks. He reached his other hand over slowly, checking the cut. It stung like hell, but he'd have to deal with it. The fact it was his dominant arm didn't help either.  
"Face it, Wilbur! I've got the upper hand here. I don't know what you expect to happen other than you dying." Techno said, taunting him. Wilbur near growled.   
"Just- gh, shut up, man!"  
"Nah."  
"I swear to-"  
Wilbur swung again before he could let himself finish. He actually got Techno this time, getting a gash in his shoulder. He stumbled back, wincing slightly, before drawing himself up straight again.   
"Listen, let's stop beating around the burns here."  
Wilbur winced at the phrasing, all too aware of the pain where his burns were. Techno continued all the same.  
"One of us is gonna die here, and with the way things are looking, it's gonna be you."  
"Oh, fuck off."  
"Elegant as always, Soot. What I'm saying is, I'm willing to put you out of your misery."  
"I'm- I'm fucking fine. You don't have to put me out of shit!"  
Techno laughed shallowly, stopping his movement for a minute. Wilbur stopped too, albeit hesitantly.  
"Wilbur, Wilbur, let's be honest here. You got fucking decimated in an explosion, leaving you with horrid burns all over. You caused massive damage to the country you created and retreated into solitude due to your overwhelming guilt. You stayed like that for a full months and probably considered offing yourself, only to be found by the exact people you abandoned. Your son almost got killed again as a consequence of trying to help you, and along with that 6 people have died due to this whole thing you started."  
"I..." Wilbur trailed off. "...wait, 6? I mean, George, Sam, Purpled... Niki, Eret... but that's it..."  
"Oh, right. And Hbomb." Techno finished.  
"What?! When even was that?"   
"He was in the forest, looking like he was planning his own suicide or some shit. Mentioned something about helping Fundy before I stabbed him."  
"Why the hell would you do that?!" Wilbur asked. Techno shrugged.  
"He wasn't helping me anymore. Believe me, he was only here out of fear of what would happen if he didn't. If he wasn't helping, he wasn't useful. Sad, really. He was decently funny. But, I'm getting off topic here." He stepped closer to Wilbur.   
"You were the catalyst that set all those deaths into motion. You can end it, though. All it takes is 2 more deaths."  
"And those would be..?"  
"You and Mr President."  
Wilbur didn't reply, looking away. As much as he hated to admit it, Techno was right. He really had caused some shit. And he was right about another thing. It only took 2 deaths for this all to end.   
But he was wrong about one thing.  
Tubbo wasn't one of the people who had to die.

"Come on! The podium is this way." Tubbo dragged Tommy along. They speedwalked through the path they were making through the forest.   
"Are you sure?! We've been going for like, ten minutes now! It only took me 5 to get to you."  
"I'm sure!"  
Tubbo was right, because after a bit, the top of the podium came into sight over the trees. Tommy sighed in something akin to relief.   
"Good. I- here's hoping nobody's fucking dead."  
"Nobody's gonna be dead!" Tubbo assured him.   
They kept going, trying to reach it as quick as possible.   
And eventually, they did.   
"What- what's happening up there?" Tubbo asked. Tommy looked up at the podium. Techno was slowly advancing to Wilbur, sword drawn. Wilbur's was loose in his grip.  
"I-"  
"Shhhh!" Tommy pulled him back a bit, behind a rock. They crouched behind it, watching what was happening up on the stage.   
"I... c'mon, Wilbur. Beat his ass." Tommy whispered. Tubbo placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.   
And they watched.

"So here's the offer, Wil. I kill you, and I kill the kid, and I leave this place alone forever. Swear on Phil." 

Wilbur sighed. This was it. For real this time. 

There was no way he'd survive this.

He'd thought that a month ago. He was serious this time.

"You better leave 'em alone."

"My word is good. So, ready?"

Wilbur looked out at the country. The country he'd founded. The country he tore apart. 

...yeah. He was ready.

"Just make it quick."

"Wait, wait wait wait, what's happening? What's he doing?!" Tommy asked. Tubbo gripped him a bit tighter, not willing himself to reply verbally.

Techno nodded, advancing with his sword in hand. Wilbur sighed shakily. 

"Wil, you're a good kid. If you weren't apeshit, I wouldn't mind leaving you alive. But you really are a liability."

"Hurry up."

Techno laughed softly. 

"Well... goodbye, Wilbur. Good luck in whatever afterlife there may or may not be."

Techno raised his sword, closing his eyes for a moment and preparing himself. It wasn't necessarily a hard thing to do, but killing his family felt kinda messed up. He'd still do it though.

With one more moment, he opened his eyes.

Just in time to see Wilbur drive his sword through Techno's chest.

Techno let out a yell, dropping his sword. He stumbled back, pain suddenly coursing through his body. Why wasn't he expecting that? In fairness, he hadn't expected Wilbur to have the strength for it. 

Wilbur looked at him, between his face and the sword now sticking out of his chest. 

Holy shit, Wilbur had just stabbed a man. Wilbur stabbed Technoblade himself.

Techno didn't know how to react for a second. He'd let his guard down for a second, and he got fucking stabbed! Him! 

He recovered from his shock though. Despite the pain, he was still him. In a moment of ignoring anything he knew about health and safety, he ripped the sword out of his chest. It felt almost familiar in his grip. After a very, very short moment of thinking, he recognised it as the sword he'd used to spar with Wilbur years ago.

He kept it, huh. 

With a weak, pained chuckle, he lunged forward, using the sword Wilbur had driven into him to return the favor, stabbing Wilbur right back.

He, for the first time, screamed. Both boys fell backwards, falling to the ground. Wilbur and Techno looked at each other, ignoring the blood on each other and the floor. 

And after a moment, Wilbur laughs. He starts laughing, running a hand through his slightly bloody hair. Techno, to both of their surprise, laughed too. 

The brothers laughed with each other like they weren't dying, like they hadn't stabbed each other in the heart.

"S-so... this is it f-for us..." Wilbur said.

"Yyyyyep. All those orphan deaths finally caught up to me." He said with another laugh.

"That's terrible, oh my god." Wilbur told him, but didn't stop himself from laughing.

After a moment, Techno coughed, a small bit of blood coming up with it.

"I think it's fitting this happened. The sons of Philza, rivaled by nobody but each other." Techno said.

"Well, you have Dream."

"Yeah but he doesn't have the... stubborn arrogance that you do. Well, he does, but not as much as you."

"Hahaha... thanks, I guess. So, n-no hard feelings for fucking stabbing you, yeah?"

"None at all. Besides, I got you back."

"You always do."

"Heh."

Both boys laughed again, a small bit more blood involved this time. Techno's chest wheezed.

"I think I'm gonna pass out soon." Techno conceded.

"Same."

"Well, brother, I'll be seeing you in hell. Well, actually- you might be chilling in purgatory. I killed far more orphans than you."

"You say it like- like it was a challenge. But nah, hell is where I'm headed. I'll make sure of it." 

"Not ominous at all."

Wilbur laughed. Techno smirked as he continued.

"D'you think everyone will be ok without you?"

"They'll be better off, believe me. I'm most worried about Phil and Tommy."

"Ahh, they'll be ok. Tommy has the president, and Phil has... honestly, he has everyone. They both do. Your country is almost like a flipping family."

"Honestly... That was th-the point. It was made as a place for us to live as a family. That... kinda went off the rails, obviously."

"Yeah, haha..." 

Techno sighed, lying back.

"Ok, I'm done. I gotta pass the hell out. You gonna be ok, dying?"

"I did it once, I can do it again." Wilbur said. Techno nodded with a smirk.

"I'm sure you can. Well..."

One last small trickle of blood rolled down his chin.

"Be seeing you, Wilbur."

"See ya, Dave."

And with that, Techno closed his eyes. His chest slowly fell, and it didn't rise again.

Wilbur looked down at the body of his dead brother, before standing up again. He walked out to the edge of the platform. 

He looked out over his country. What did he do with his life?

He grew up with his family. He wrote some songs. He started a country. He had a kid.

He didn't regret too much. Obviously, he had some... very bad moments, but he did some good, right?

Well, he was gonna die here. He didn't wanna go out bleeding to death. That's just painful.

He could die whatever way he wanted.

He sighed, a satisfied smile gracing his face.

"I'll pick up my hiking boots when I am ready..."

He stepped off the podium, falling fast through the air.

"And I'll put down my roots when I'm-"

_snap._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "WILBUR!!"  
> "O-oh my god..."  
> "...go, go get Phil. Get Fundy, get- holy fuck- Tubbo, go, go now-!"  
> "Ok- ok, stay here."  
> "Just go! Please!"


	30. A Peaceful Aftermath

Nobody was quite expecting the scene they found when they arrived.  
One by one, Tubbo, Quackity, Karl, Phil, Fundy, Sapnap and Dream arrived to find Tommy running towards the scene they approached.  
Techno laid on the podium, giant stab wound through his chest.  
And Wilbur, laying on the ground below the podium, an equal gash in his chest and a snapped neck.   
Both wearing oddly calm smiles on their corpses.  
If you asked them, half of them expected Wilbur to be killed, but nobody was expecting Techno's death. Two of the biggest rivals were dead.  
What almost everyone there didn't realise immediately was that their deaths had ended the war, just like Techno predicted.   
Both men, in their own ways, deserved their fates. But at the same time, in some other odd ways, they were almost heroes. Anti-heroes, maybe.  
Who knows.

* * *

" _Does that sound good?"_  
 _"Yeah, that's pretty accurate. You got that from asking everyone what happened?"_  
 _"Yeah! I mean, everyone had their own perspectives, so making it into a cohesive story wasn't hard once I put everything together."_  
 _"Well, it definitely does then justice. You even got Wilby- bur, in there."_  
 _"I guess I took some liberties there... I never met the guy, but I imagined that's something like what he'd be thinking."_  
 _"Yeah. You'd swear he wrote it."_  
 _"Hahaha... I'm glad I could honour all those people we lost like this. Thanks for asking me to help, Tommy."_  
 _"No problem. Heh, I would've done so much worse. The only thing I can write about is se-"_  
 _"Hey!"_  
 _Tommy laughed, handing the book back to Ranboo, who shook his head._  
 _"What are you gonna name it, then?" Ranboo asked._  
 _"I dunno. I'll ask some of the others. Tubbo, maybe?"_  
 _"Yeah, I'd say they'll have some ideas. C'mon though, we're gonna be late for Tubbo's speech."_  
 _"Fine, I'm coming!"_  
 _The two left Ranboo's house, stepping back outside. Before they went anywhere though, Tommy stopped._  
 _"Hey, actually! Gimme that, I, uh- I wanna add a bit to the end."_  
 _"Oh, sure. Go ahead."_  
 _Ranboo handed him the book. Tommy nodded, taking out the pen with the book._

It's been a whole year since that shit happened. Yeah, wild! Oh, this is Tommy by the way. >:D  
So uhh  
Yeah!  
I still live in L'manburg. Almost all of us do, actually! I think Sapnap moved out but he comes and crashes at Karl's house every so often.   
Oh, Dream left too. That day in the forest, when the war kinda ended, he just... left. Nobody's seen him since. Pussy ass bitch didn't wanna deal with the consequences of his actions lmao  
But uhhh  
Oh yeah! Tubbo is still president, better than ever actually! Me and my new friend Ranboo are headed to his speech right now actually. I'll ask him to write it down, I think it's important or some shit.  
Me and Tubbo are still best buds. Philza's adopted him, along with Fundy, even though Fundy's already his grandfurry. Haaaaahahahaha grandfurry  
A load of people moved in, actually. Surprisingly, since y'know, we're very prone to war here. Vikkstar is still here!! Dude that shits awesome  
We also got this dude called Connor, a woman (Puffy or something idk she might be American), Lazar and Ranboo here!! Ranboo is great and maybe not human, I don't wanna ask  
Quackity moved in with Karl actually, don't know how I forgot that lmao  
Yeah they stream together every so often. Fundy says he can hear them through the walls  
Yeah Fundy had to move back in beside Big Q  
Sucks for him ig lol  
I uhh moved back in with Phil. None of us wanted to be alone after that so me and Tubbo and Fundy crashed with Phil after the war and me and Tubbo ended up staying. Fundy comes over sometimes to escape the chaos that is Karl and Q  
Oh yeah and some of the others that just kinda left during the war came back. Like Bad and Skeppy, they dipped for a bit but they came back and now live in a mansion together. Bet there's someone out there writing a fic about that  
Probably the woman  
Oh wait uhh  
Here's something weird actually- even though people moved in, other random houses have been springing up. Like nobody lives in em but they're being built really well which is weird. They have this like, community over beyond the podium where the houses just vibe ig  
There's a load of flowers outside this one and we all call it the Niki house  
Oh right uhh  
People died  
Yeah none of that was made up, no details omitted (big word) or anything. We had a funeral for everyone that died, and we have a graveyard for them all. The houses appeared nearby a few days after, one by one  
I think there's like, 7?? In total, so if it's like, ghosts or some shit, then they have a shit counting ability because there'd be like, 9 ghosts and 7 houses  
That sounds weird as fuck  
But uhh yeah the deaths hit hard  
Nobody really celebrated winning the war (we call it a win for L'manburg) because we were all depressed. Me and Fundy had a hard go of it honestly. I miss Wil a lot. Sure he was a prick sometimes but he was still my brother and so was Techno  
And I miss em  
Don't tell them I told you that though  
Not like you can but still!! >:/  
Anywayyyyy  
My writing is shaky as fuck lol  
I've been walking and writi  
Fuck I hit a tree  
I've been walking and writing this lol  
The speech is boutta start tho, here I'll give it back to Ranboo

Thank you Tommy, I'm glad you were somewhat respectful.  
Anyways, here you go :)  
In third person again because honestly it's easier-

"Ahem! Can- can everyone hear me?" Tubbo asked into the mic. A few people in the crowd cheered or yelled 'yeah!'. Tubbo laughed sheepishly.  
"That's good! Ok, so... I decided to host this today because, after a while of holding off... I'm finally electing a vice president!"  
A few people gasped. Tommy just raised his eyebrows. He hadn't expected Tubbo to actually go through with choosing a vice, considering just how he was interrupted a year ago. (I assume)  
"Yeah, I don't think I wanna hold this up on my own anymore. Since the whole war thing I've been trying to rely on others more, because, like- I wasn't independent, persay, but I was trying to handle things alone, and clearly I wasn't ready for that. So, I thought and I thought, and I've finally made my decision."  
A few people looked around at each other. Ranboo noticed Tubbo look down into the crowd, specifically at Philza. Ranboo could just see Phil nod up at Tubbo. They must have discussed this beforehand.   
"Ok... so this didn't work the last time, or- or the time before that... But y'know. I was actually gonna choose Eret back then, a year ago, but... unfortunately I can't. And I was sorta reluctant to ask this person because... well, they said no the first time."  
Tommy lifted his head the slightest bit. Tubbo probably noticed.  
"Yeah, most of you probably know who I mean. Uhm- Tommy? Can you come up here, man?"  
The crowd turned to Tommy, a few clapping or cheering. After a moment, Tommy looked at Ranboo, like he was asking a silent question. Ranboo simply nodded, patting the teen on the back. Tommy nodded back, standing up and navigating his way through the crowd. Ranboo watched him go with pride.   
Tommy made his way up the podium, trying his best to ignore the thoughts of his dead brothers that died right here. (Creative liberties, will confirm later but his face says a lot) He stood beside Tubbo, both boys looking at each other.   
"Tommy? Wanna say something?" Tubbo asked, stepping back to let him take the mic. Tommy nodded, stepping closer to it. 

"I, uhh- fuck man, I wasn't expecting this! Phil I have a feeling you knew, how dare you hide this from me." He said to start, getting a laugh from the crowd.  
"But... yeah, I really wasn't expecting this. Not even in a 'oh I say I wasn't expecting it but honestly I really was' way. No, I really thought it'd never be offered to me. Especially since I turned it down the first time, haha." He chucked to himself.  
"But... I turned it down the first time because I wasn't finished. I was still after my discs. But moments after that, the discs weren't my top priority anymore. Because my home got blown up and my brother almost died. I went on this wild ass journey thing with some of my closest friends, here and gone alike, and honestly... don't get me wrong, I'm still gonna get those discs back someday! They still matter. But Mr, fucking, Green Screen or whatever has them, and he's been gone for a year. So I will go after him someday. But for now, honestly, I'm all adventured out. I'm ready to settle in my home, at least for a while. So..."  
He turned to Tubbo, while still near enought to the mic that it'd hear it.  
"I'll be taking this offer. I wanna keep an eye on our country properly this time, even if I'm the reason half of the shit in it went wrong. I'm gonna help... if you'll have me, that is?" He finished with what was basically a question. Tubbo smiled, stepping back to the mic again.  
"...I was the one who asked you in the first place, dumbass."  
"Oh, fuck off-!"  
The crowd laughed, along with the two boys on the podium. Tubbo wrapped Tommy in a hug for a second, which the gremlin returned. Once they'd had their moment, Tubbo spoke again.   
"L'manburg, please meet your new Vice President, Tommy Minecraft Innit!"  
The crowd clapped, some standing up. Tommy and Tubbo looked equally pleased as they stood upon the stage.   
Ranboo had a feeling Tommy was gonna be a great vice president. He was very proud.

_"Ranboo!!"_   
_"Heyy, Tommy! Congratulations, man!"_   
_Tommy ran back over to Ranboo once the crowd had dispersed, with Tubbo in tow._   
_"Thanks! I'm pumped, man! I mean, obviously I'm here to help the country and all, but I'm still excited! I'm glad I'm taking this now, honestly."_   
_"Same here!" Tubbo chimed in. "I didn't know if you'd say yes or not, hahaha!"_   
_Tommy laughed too. "Well, I did."_   
_"I'm proud of you, Tommy! You're doing really well for yourself." Ranboo said, ruffling Tommy's hair. He laughed and swatted Ranboo's hand away, but didn't actually hit it away, just making the motion. They all knew Tommy was probably happy with the praise._   
_"I sure am! Look at me, Mr Innit, vice president!" He said, puffing up his scarf a bit so it looked almost like a high collar. They laughed._   
_After a few more minutes of banter, Ranboo clicked._   
_"Wait! Uhh, Tubbo, remember that book we told you I was writing?" He asked._   
_"Yeah?" He gasped. "Is it done?!"_   
_"Yeah, just about finished it before the speech. I just gotta add the last few sentences, but we need a name. Can you two come up with one while I finish it?" Ranboo asked, taking it back out._   
_"Sure! Any ideas, Tommy?"_   
_The presidents started discussing as Ranboo wrote._

And this concludes the story of L'manburg and what it went through. A wild ride, to be sure. And while myself and everyone most likely regrets that it happened, I'm willing to say we're all happy with where the country is today.  
We lost some friends along the way, but they'll never be forgotten. They helped the country, this home, in more ways they can imagine, no matter what side they were on. Their names will be passed on for generations. Hopefully, everyone's names will be, but especially them.  
And this book, along with any other detailing this place's history, will hopefully survive too. People will hear L'manburg and think of a good country, with good citizens that fought for freedom.  
I, for one, am happy to be here. No matter what the name or the history, is still like a big family. That's a nice way of putting it.   
Oh, Tommy and Tubbo have a name. I should finish up.  
Well, thank you for reading this, whoever you are. Your time means a lot to me. Have a good day, and... tell someone you love them. Not really relevant, just a nice thing I like to say every so often.  
Goodbye :)

_Tommy and Tubbo's Guide To Not Fucking Up Your Country_   
_Signed,_   
_Ranboo_


	31. Dead Friends Aren't Dead Friendships

"YO! IT FINALLY HAPPENED!!"  
Eret called out as he, Niki and Schlatt watched the speech from their community behind the podium. A number of the others came out of their houses, almost all of them except Wilbur, who was off exploring somewhere.  
"What happened?!" Sam asked.   
"Tommy finally because vice president!" Niki said.   
"Hell yeah! Good for him." Purpled said. Techno smirked.  
"I'm not surprised. Nepotism and all."  
"Don't be a downer, Techno." George said with a nudge. "Be supportive of your gremlin of a brother."  
"I am! Listen, I'm not a fan of this whole government thing, but I support him if he's gotta be in it. Besides, not much I can do now. I'm dead."  
A few of them laughed, including Schlatt, who was barely listening.  
"You ok?" Eret asked Schlatt. Since they all died, they'd been getting along better. Most of them had gotten over their grievances, deciding to go back to before L'manburg, where they were all just friends who streamed together and hung out.   
Schlatt nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm just watching. Tubbo's making changes. Good for him." He said.  
"You've always seemed attached to Tubbo, or at least since you died." Eret said. Schlatt laughed.  
"I mean, I have good reason to! He's... a good kid."  
"Yeah."  
They all say around, talking and joking and just... being around each other. They did this a lot; just hanging out as if they're not dead. Not like they could really go anywhere else, they had to stay near where they're buried. That happens to be L'manburg.  
After a while, Schlatt stood up.  
"I'm gonna take a walk. Keep chatting or whatever you fucks do." He said with a smirk. Despite the group's protests, they all knew they were all joking. Schlatt floated away slowly.

He found Wilbur a bit away, sitting by Tommy's house. He wasn't anywhere close to the podium.  
"D'you hear the news?" Schlatt asked.  
"Huh? Oh, hi Jschlatt!! No, what happened?" Wilbur asked. Well, he wasn't really Wilbur at this point.  
'Whatever way the fuck died, he did a number on his head or his neck or something. Messed with his head. It happened to George too, gave himself whiplash as he was going out. Basically he doesn't remember shit properly. He only remembers the good things from his life z which may have been a good thing. It didn't take any effort at all to start a friendship with him again. And honestly, Wilbur was the one who made everyone friends again, since he literally didn't remember anything bad.'  
"See Tubbo's speech just there?'  
"Yeah?"  
"He made Tommy the vice president."  
Schlatt laughed at how Wilbur's face lit up.  
"Really?! Oh, that's awesome! Oh my gosh, good for him!! I remember asking him a while ago but he couldn't for some reason. I'm so glad he's vice president now though!! Oh my go- are you happy, Schlatt?!" Wilbur asked, a giddy smile on his face. Schlatt laughed and nodded.  
"Yeah. I'm happy for the kid."  
"And Tubbo?"  
"Huh?"  
"I mean, you're happy about Tubbo still being president, right? I mean, he is your... he's your son, right?"  
"Wilbur, I- I mean, yeah, but we don't really talk about it."  
"Why though? I'm sure he'd be glad to know you're his dad! I mean, I think he thinks Phil is his dad, but he can have two!"  
Schlatt just laughed, shaking his head.  
"Yeah, sure Wil. C'mon, wanna get heading back to the others?"  
"Oh, sure! One second though, I figured out how to do something."   
"Oh?"  
Wilbur stood up (or floated up, rather) and floated the small distance to Fundy's house, Schlatt following him all the way.

"Aaaand there! Ok, let's go home now!"  
"Sure, sure. Lead the way, Ghost it."  
"Ooh, Ghostbur! I like it."  
"Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

Fundy returns to a small sign on his door.  
 _Hi son :)_


	32. Author's Note :000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you came for the story and nothing else you can leave now lol  
> If you wanna hear my sappy thoughts, stick around!

I

_Holy fuck_

It's actually over wow

I started this on a whim based on another fic I wrote, and suddenly here I am. 31 chapters and 45k words.

Woah.

Well first things first, thank you for reading!! 32 chapters is a lot and the fact you've read them all means so much to me. There may have been times where it was corny or ooc, but you stuck around! Thank you, really.

I'd also like to give a big thank you to my girlfriend for helping me write it! She read it as I wrote it, and honestly it wouldn't have gone past 3 chapters if she wasn't reading it and invested in it. She's been amazing and has actually changed the way some of it was gonna go!

Fun fact; when I first planned this story, only Sam, Wilbur and Schlatt died. As the story progressed, other deaths were planned and it just got sadder and sadder lmao

I'm sorry to my girlfriend, I killed so many characters she was attached to

I know she's reading this

I know you're there Stxrryy

I see you

Anyways!!

There were some other people that were gonna die but ended up living. For example, Fundy almost died when he was stabbed in the village, but in the original cut he actually bleeds out there and Wilbur defeats Techno and lives. But instead, Fundy lives and Wilbur dies.

Phil actually, too. In the original plan, in that last chapter with the ghosts, it would've been revealed that Phil had a heart attack days after the war ended. But I decided that Tommy had lost enough family, he gets to keep his dad lol

I hope the story was good! I really tried to keep as many details as possible exact to the original SMP lore, except for y'know

Almost everything lmao

But I mean like, smaller details and such that came before the canon divergence. For example, almost all of the dialogue in the first chapter was taken from the actual series. 

Also! I started this on November 17th 2020, and I completed it on January 3rd, 2021

This went on for 47 days and quite honestly was emotional writing the last chapter

Not even because it was sad, I'm just sad to see the story go haha

But other than me being an emotional mess uhh lmao

I'm running out of things to talk about lol

Thing is, I think I'm done but then in five minutes I'll remember something else lmao

But honestly, what I'm trying to say is the story went through some changes but over all, I think it came out ok. That's up to you to judge though haha

So, **thank you** again for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it, from the bottom of my heart.

Expect more content like this soon (except maybe not as long ^^')

See you around! :)


End file.
